


I never knew I needed you

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, College, Dancing, F/M, Family Drama, Fever, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Haruhi is Kyoya's vixen, Hospitalization, Hot Tub, Ice Skating, Illnesses, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sickness, Music, No hospitals, Obsession, Oral Sex, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Swimming Pools, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, just go with it, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: After a tragic incident, Haruhi's life changes. Will these changes be good for her? Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces? I don't own OHSHC that right belongs to Bisco Hatori. Will contain harsh language at times and explicit sexual content.I do not make any profit/money from this fanfic.Some of the chapters have been taken down, but no worries I am working on them and putting them back up. After rereading this fic I almost gave myself whiplash from how terrible it was. I know I still have a long way to go with my writing, but I hope that I have improved a bit. Hope you enjoy the rewrite.





	1. Packing for the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite 06/10/18  
> I decided to rewrite this fanfic, this was the very first one I ever posted. Reading it again I cringed. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rewrite.  
> ~ Paddlin

Haruhi stood by the door at Music Room # 3 wishing her last guest farewell, a boy named  Sumeragi Yuki. She had come out as a girl this year, and she has both female and male guests to entertain now. The profit for the club has increased greatly because of it.

Kyoya watched from across the room with a slight frown on his face as he watched Yuki bend and kiss Haruhi on the back of the hand as he slipped out of the door. He was pleased to see that Haruhi didn’t even blush.

Haruhi turned around, her yellow dress swishing around her legs walking across the room where the other hosts had started cleaning after the day's activities. Grabbing her bag she addressed the others in the room. “I will see you guys in two days, you’re still coming, correct?” She asked as she slipped her bag over her slender shoulder looking at the others expectantly.

Hikaru grabbed her into a hug. “Yes, we will be there. I’m sorry we can’t go with you tomorrow. We have a project to work with mother all day. We will leave early Sunday and pick you up.” He released her giving her a quick peck on her cheek before she backed up a few steps with her natural smile in place.

“It’s okay, Dad and I will be leaving shortly after I get home now anyway.” Haruhi waved to the others offering them a small smile as she left the room with quick steps ready to get to her apartment and help her father with final preparations for their trip.

Kyoya continued to try to work on his financial reports for the next few minutes before saving his file and packing his things up to go home, shoving his laptop into his satchel with force. He was feeling agitated and needed to leave, he had much to think about. Haruhi the main topic of his fraying mind.

He looked over at the group as he approached them gaining their attention. “Thank you Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai for coming here today. We will see you on Sunday morning, and we all can ride together to pick up Haruhi.”

Honey peeked up from his slice of cake he was consuming and smiled. “Sounds good, Kyo-chan. I will pick everyone up if that is agreeable.”

Kyoya thought about it for a moment before nodding. “I’ll see you then. Until Sunday. Tamaki be sure to lock up before you leave.” He adjusted his satchel and walked out of Music Room # 3 towards his waiting limo.

Kyoya was stopped when he reached his limo seeing  Haruhi in the distance. She was talking with Sumeragi Yuki in front of Yuki’s limo. She had a grip on her bag and looked uncomfortable.

Yuki was standing too close to Haruhi for his liking and narrowed his eyes when Yuki inched closer to her. He decided to intervene mindful he had to approach this delicately because his father did business with Yuki’s father, Sumeragi Toju. Their wealth larger than his own family which complicated things even further. He approached the pair as they stood talking with his fake host smile firmly in place. “Haruhi, I’m sorry I’m late, are you ready to leave.”

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya with a grateful smile, her eyes slightly widening. “Yes, thank you, Kyoya-senpai.”

Kyoya watched Yuki’s face as Haruhi walked away from Yuki and towards him. He didn’t like the look that Yuki was giving Haruhi. _‘I will have to look into this further, he almost looks... possessive of her.’_

He knew that perhaps he was being irrational about his fear. Haruhi was indeed growing into a woman and was gaining the attention of several students at Ouran which chaffed him for some reason. She was his friend, perhaps closer than the idiot blonde. He knew he wanted their ralationship to be more than just friends, he was waiting for the right time to approach her. With Haruhi who could actually have an intellectual conversation and relax around her. With Tamaki, he always had to be on guard ready to thwart any mad scheme that he came up with. _‘He is an idiot, but he is our idiot.’_

Kyoya led Haruhi to his waiting limo, his large hand on the small of her back. He never failed to notice how small she was. Fragile. For someone so ‘fragile’ she had a fire within her and could give anyone a good verbal lashing which he wholly enjoyed, he just did not like being on the receiving end of said lashing.

Handing Haruhi into the limo he slid in next to her. The limo pulled away and he looked out the window and saw Yuki watch as they passed by. “Haruhi. Is Sumeragi bothering you?” He asked as he looked back at her to see her reaction.

She turned to look at him and gave a small smile. “No. Not really. He was asking me about my birthday, and where I was born. It was just strange.” She gave a small shrug, her delicate fingers playing the fringes of her worn bookbag. A habit Kyoya noticed when Haruhi was deep in thought or concerned about something.

Kyoya also found that piece of information odd. _‘I will tuck that information away for later.’_

They rode in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts as the limo made its way towards Haruhi’s small apartment. Kyoya would steal quick glances at her as she sat there with her hand's working the worn edges of her bag, looking out the window.

Haruhi was thinking about everything she had to do when she got home. She was leaving soon with her father to Tsukuba, forty miles north of Tokyo to visit one of her father’s friends. Her father was excited to reconnect with his old friend. The members of the club would come to pick her up on Sunday taking them all to Tamaki’s beach house for a few days. She was going with her father for two days to visit, then she could leave with her friends.

She didn’t mind going with her father as he reconnected with his friend, she knew that he was nervous about it even though he never right out told her so. She knew her dad, his body language telling her all she needed to know about his mood.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi’s fingers twitch every so often and smirked. “Penny for your thoughts?” He said as he looked at her.

Haruhi turned her head giving a slight grimace. “I was just thinking about everything I need to pack, actually. I will have to finish packing for dad I’m sure. I’m already packed knowing how he can be when it comes to packing. He is usually hopeless and goes into panic mode.” She let out a low chuckle. “I know when I get home everything will be everywhere. He is like a little kid like that sometimes.”

The limo pulled up to her apartment, and Kyoya slid out holding out his hand to help her out. He continued to hold her hand until they were at her front door. He was surprised when she didn’t automatically tug her hand away. _‘There is hope yet.’_

Haruhi let go fishing out her keys from her bag. “Thank you for the ride and the rescue Kyoya-senpai.” She slid her key into the lock, turning the knob just as the door swung open showing a very frazzled Ranka standing there.

“Haruhi. We need to leave in an hour. Can you help me finish packing.” Ranka was facing Haruhi, his hands squeezing her shoulders as he spoke in a panicked voice, getting louder and louder towards the end.

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried not to snort thinking about how much Tamaki reminded her of her beloved father. The best way to handle her father or Tamaki for that matter was to remain calm getting things accomplished yourself while they remained in the background bemoaning the fact that they had too much to do in a state of panic not able to move getting nothing done.

Kyoya cleared his throat startling Ranka, his head snapped in Kyoya’s directions letting go of Haruhi. Taking her chance, she slipped past him into the house. “Kyoya, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there. We are getting ready to leave soon, and I can’t find some of my clothes.” He huffed stepping back into the house waving his hand for Kyoya to enter. “Please come in.”

Kyoya stepped over the threshold and took off his shoes and walked into the seating area listening with some amusement as Haruhi banged around the house.

“Dad. You don’t need all these clothes, you are only going away for four days.” Haruhi’s voice drifted down the hall.

Ranka ran his hand down his face and groaned. “Please humor me, baby girl. I’m not sure what we will be doing. You know we must be prepared.” He said in a sing-song voice as he sank down on the couch next Kyoya and sighed.

Ranka looked at Kyoya and smiled gently. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without her.”

Kyoya smiled knowingly. Haruhi was the parent in this dynamic, she is the one who ensured all things were done. She did all the shopping, paid the bills, and kept her father in line. Logically he understood that she had to do these things. She lost her mother at a young age, and it was just the two of them now. She had no other family to turn to. No one to ease the burden for her as Ranka spent most nights working, and most days sleeping. He understood but didn’t mean he liked it. “We feel the same way, Ranka. She is an amazing girl. You have done well.”

Haruhi’s voice drifted through the small apartment “Dad...did you repack my bags?”

Ranka grinned widely as he heard his daughter. “Maybe, why?”

She grumbled under her breath and stomped down the small hallway. “Really dad, what kind of under...ware...” Her eyes widen as she saw Kyoya’s eyes drift to the small items she gripped in her hand. A small pair of pink underwear and matching bra. She continued to hold them in front of her frozen in shock.

Kyoya smirked as he looked at her. He turned back to Ranka and grinned. “I will see you Sunday when we will pick Haruhi up from Tsukuba. You have my number if you need anything.” He stood gracefully and leaned into Haruhi as he passed and whispered: “I bet they will look lovely on you, Haruhi.” He stepped past her and walked out the door to his limo chuckling to himself the whole way there.


	2. Why Hasn't she called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 06/21/18

Kyoya sat at his desk finishing up on some financial reports that needed to be read before he left on his trip tomorrow. He growled as his phone rang and saw Tamaki’s number flashed across the screen. This had been the third time in the past two minutes that he had called, not to mention the text messages he had sent that have gone unopened. “If I continue to ignore that blonde idiot, I will never get any work done." He growled looking at his cellphone with disgust. 

Kyoya picked up his phone and answered it. “What do you want, Tamaki. I’m busy right now.” He snapped. He listened as Tamaki’s panicked voice came across the line. This was nothing new for him, Tamaki was prone to be over the top at the drop of a hat. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes trying to remain calm. 

“H-Haruhi…daughter…. tornado…,” Tamaki screamed on the other end, he only heard a few words.

When Tamaki mentioned Haruhi he straightened in his chair. “Slow down, what about Haruhi?” He swallowed the lump in his throat feeling dread curl in the pit of his stomach. 

Tamaki took a deep breath and in between sobbing he told Kyoya what he had heard. “There was a tornado in Tsukuba a few hours ago.” Taking a ragged breath, he continued, his voice rising with each word he spoke. “I tried to call her, but...but...she’s not answering Kyoya.”

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when he was trying to concentrate on something or to remain calm. This situation called for calmness due to Tamaki always easily riled up. He was sure that Haruhi was fine and Tamaki as usual when it came to Haruhi always assumed the worst. “Are you sure that’s where it was, Tamaki, you may be mistaken.” Kyoya looked out the window and saw the darkened clouds and frowned. Rain started pelting the window making light taps against the glass.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s on the news. Shima told me knowing we were going there tomorrow to pick up Haruhi.” Tamaki choked out.

Kyoya’s mind kept trying to panic, but that wouldn’t do any good right now. He shoved his emotions to the side. He was the one the others came to when emergencies happened. He needed to make a plan figuring out where she was, and make sure she and Ranka were safe. “Call the others Tamaki and have them meet here...just...get over here as soon as you can.” He didn’t wait for a response, ending the call standing up shoving his cell phone in his pocket. 

He turned on his television and watched in horror as the reports came in. The town had several casualties, injured and missing. He watched hoping he would see Haruhi’s small frame appear, so he knew she was safe. Bodies were being pulled from under the rubble, and brought to waiting ambulances, or lined up on the ground side by side if there was no hope for them. He began to pace the room, his eyes flicking to the screen looking for that small, yet familiar figure to appear. 

Noticing the time, Kyoya went down to the foyer to wait for the others to arrive. He didn’t need a ruckus when Tamaki and the others arrived disturbing the rest of the household. He couldn't seem to sit still now, the adrenalin pumping through his system demanding for release. He felt the need to move, to go to her and make sure she was indeed safe. 

He paced the foyer for a few moments after letting the maid know he was expected Tamaki and company when his father Yoshio Ootori walked out of his office.

“Kyoya, what are you doing just standing here?” Yoshio eyed his son with displeasure.

“I’m sorry, father, I’m waiting for Tamaki and the others to arrive. There is an...emergency.”

Yoshio scoffed at his son “Another Host Club emergency?” It was no secret that he hated his son being part of that club, but knew that the bonds he made with the other members were going to be vital in the future. Even Fujioka Haruhi.

Kyoya held back his anger as he faced his father. “Not that kind of emergency. We are worried about Haruhi’s safety.”

Hearing Haruhi’s name interested Yoshio. She was the first and only one that ever dared to stand up to him, and he respected her for that, not that he would ever tell anyone that of course. He had hoped that someday she would be an Ootori. She would if he had anything to do with it. “What about her?” He stepped closer to his son.

“There was a tornado in Tsukuba where she and her father are staying at the moment. We are unable to reach her by cell, it has been several hours.” Kyoya relayed to him.

Yoshio was thoughtful for a moment. _‘Although she is a commoner, I need to make sure she is okay. She has merit, and I don’t want that to go to waste. She will make an exceptional Ootori. Perhaps this will let her see that I can play nice.’_ “I see. I will go make some calls to the hospitals in that area, there is an Ootori hospital there, so she will more than likely be brought there if she is severely injured. I have other connections to the other hospitals as well. I will update you when I find her.” He turned around in haste to start his calls.

Kyoya’s voice stopped him in his tracks for a brief moment. “Thank you, father.”

Yoshio turned to face him. “I’m only doing this because I want you to marry that girl. She has merit. Don’t think otherwise.” With that said, he turned and headed to his study.

Kyoya frowned at his father as he left. _‘Of course, he brings that up now. No matter, at least we could get some answers. I need to know she is alive and safe. I can’t shake this feeling of dread. I don’t like it.’_

He knew his father’s obsession with Haruhi, and he didn’t like it. He had been since she stood up to him two years ago. He pressured Kyoya to pursue Haruhi, and soon. He explained to his father he was working on it, that Haruhi and Tamaki had been broken up for six months, and didn’t want to rush her into a new relationship and have her leave. His father agreed, however still insistent. Kyoya actually loved her and wanted her more than anything, but he was willing to wait. Kyoya being Kyoya he planned for everything in his life, electing the correct moment to do anything and getting what he wanted. Including Haruhi.

Tamaki and the others arrived bombarding Kyoya with questions as soon as they stepped foot into the foyer seeing him standing there. They wanted an update, which made him exasperated. “Tamaki, please calm down. Let’s go to the great room and we can talk there about our next step.”

Kyoya turned and led the others to the room. Honey, of course, was in tears, while Mori was stoic as ever. Hikaru and Kaoru held on to each other for support. They wanted to find their best friend, the only one who came crashing into their world, and they accepted.

Tamaki paced the room tugging at his hair frustrated. _‘This can’t be happening. Not to her. I can’t even think like that. Why isn’t she calling us?’_

Kyoya was frustrated with Tamaki and yanked him down on to the seat next to him when Tamaki passed by. “Sit here so we can talk. Again, you’re not helping.”

Tamaki placed his head in his hands and tried to regain his composure. His head lifted and he pulled out his phone and dialed Haruhi’s number again. The same message was heard. The number was out of reach or had been turned off. “She still isn’t answering, Kyoya. Why hasn’t she called us?” Tamaki’s voice began to rise in a panicked tone.

Yoshio entered the room hearing Tamaki panicked wail and rolled his eyes _‘That boy is an idiot.’_ He looked over to his son who was composed. A true face of Ootori. “That’s because she can’t call.” His gaze swept around the room and the hosts looked in his direction.

Tamaki jumped up and gripped his phone tight. _‘Gods please no. She can’t be.’_

Yoshio walked further into the room and sat on the couch opposite of his son. “She was found under a collapsed building an hour ago, she is alive and was brought to one of our Ootori hospitals there. I’m in contact with them, and she is to be flown back here to Tokyo once she is stable.”

Kyoya let out a breath feeling the tension leave his body. _‘She is alive at least. She will have the best care, so her chances are good.’_

“What of her father?” Mori asked Yoshio as he patted Honey’s back.

“He didn’t make it. She told them he died protecting her apparently. She was found with her father’s body on top of hers when they got to her.” Yoshio stood up and started to leave the room.

Tamaki spoke up before he could leave “Where will she stay? She has no other family...I should call my father, she can stay with us.”

Just as Tamaki lifted his phone to call his father Yoshio cleared his throat. “There is no need for that. I already spoke to the officials at the hospital, as well as the doctors there. They know she has no other family, I filled them in on her information. She will be coming here when she is released.” Yoshio turned and left the room. _‘One step closer to making her an Ootori.’_ He smirked as he left and got into the limo leaving the host behind in shock.

 


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya watches Haruhi while she is waking up from her ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 07/25/18

In a large sterile room at Ootori Medical, Kyoya sat next to Haruhi’s bed holding her small hand in his much larger one rubbing them lightly to warm them. She had been sedated for the past two days to help her heal. He knew she would wake soon.

Flowers, gifts, and balloons decorated her room. Students from Ouran had heard about her injury as well as the loss of her father. Each of them wanted to reach out to let her know they were thinking of her, wanting to get well soon. Kyoya shouldn't have been surprised with the outpouring of support for her, but he was. She had touched many lives, more than he could have possibly imagined.

When she arrived at the Ootori Medical from the small medical center she was initially sent to, his father, Yoshio and his brother Yuuichi examined her to ensure that the small hospital didn’t miss anything vital. She had two cracked ribs, a skull fracture on the front left side where a deep wound was that they sutured before she was transferred. A broken left ankle as well as multiple abrasions and bruises. To Kyoya looking at her, she was still beautiful. ‘ _I thought I lost you. Thank the gods you’re still here.’_

It was late at night the only sound in the room was the steady beeping of the machines that were monitoring her. The rest of the host had recently left when Kyoya had returned from his quick trip home to shower, change his clothes and grab a quick meal. He hadn’t wanted to leave but knew his father would want him to look his best for that was what Ootori’s did. They looked their best no matter the situation. He was glad they stayed. He didn’t want her to wake alone.

Looking around the room once more a frown formed on his lips. The brightness of the flowers and gifts were not coinciding well with how he felt at this moment. The room was dim which helped, but right now he wanted to scream to the heavens. Not that he would, he was an Ootori after all. They lost Ranka, the cornerstone in Haruhi’s life leaving her drifting. He swallowed the lump in his throat his eyes finding Haruhi’s prone form once again sending up a silent prayer of thanks to Ranka for saving her at the cost of his own life.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoya continued talking to her hoping for any response. He feared even though she was _supposed_ to wake up, she wouldn’t. “Haruhi, you need to wake up, or I’ll add it to your debt.” He knew it lacked his usual sarcasm, her debt was a joke and it had been paid in full for two years now. It was something they usually joked about. _‘You need to wake soon, Haruhi. Open your eyes. I need to see that you’re going to be alright.’_

The door to the room opened startling Kyoya. His grey eyes looked over towards the door seeing it was his father and brother once again. His father would come and check on her progress frequently which he was thankful for. He knew she was getting the best care. She would from now on he knew, now that she would be part of his family. Would his father adopt her making her his sister?

Shaking his head lightly at that train of thought his lips tilted in a small smile. _‘That would defeat my father’s purpose would it not? No, he will not adopt her, more like force us together.’_

Studying his father and brother as they stood at the end of bed having a quiet conversation about Haruhi’s progress he listened to her progress. They were pleased she didn’t have any bleeding on her brain, so she should make a full recovery. Physically that is.

She was found in a collapsed building three hour after the tornado with her father already deceased laying on top of her. Haruhi was barely conscious when they loaded her into the ambulance.

Kyoya ignored them after gleaning the information that he needed, he already knew the rest of her damage so there was nothing new he could learn. Making lazy circles across her knuckles, he looked down at their joined hands noticing that her hands were tiny in his. She may be small, but she was fierce with anything that she did.

Moving his eyes to her face as he saw a flicker of movement when he felt her hand twitch. Her brows were furrowed before she let out a hoarse moan of pain.

Squeezing her hand, he shifted closer to her, his hand brushing some of her hair from her face. “Haruhi.” He breathed. Relief so strong it almost knocked the wind out of him. He gently squeezed her hand and slid his eyes closed briefly when she returned the gesture struggling to open her eyes.

Yoshio and Yuuichi seeing that their patient was waking up moved to her bedside. Yuuichi leaned over the bed, his large frame above her head as he began speaking softly. “Ms. Fujioka. This is Dr. Ootori. I need you to try to open your eyes for me.”

Since her arrival two days ago Yuuichi had taken charge of her case. He, of course, had seen her from a distance for two years, but it was through his father that he felt he knew this young person that laid there. His father seemed obsessed with her wanting her to become an Ootori.

His wish came true, and not in the way he expected. She would be living with his father when she was released from here. He hoped that she wasn’t crushed under his demands, but something told him that she would continue to have that fire within her that she was so famous for.

Her head shook slightly back and forth trying to come to. Kyoya held his breath hoping that she would wake up fully.

Haruhi fluttered her chocolate eyes open blinking up at the man leaning over her. Yuuichi removed her oxygen mask so she could answer some of his questions. He paused for a moment, his eyes looked over at the monitors and noted that her oxygen level remained unchanged. A good sign. “Ms. Fujioka. Do you know where you are?” He asked looking back at her.

Haruhi was silent for a moment and slowly nodded her head. “Hospital?” She rasped, it comes out as a question.

Yuuichi nodded. “Yes, my dear. Do you remember what happened?”

She nodded once again. “Storm, I think.”

Yuuichi gave her a small nod before leaning back from her. “That’s correct.” He said in a quiet voice. He was unsure how to proceed with her. Would she remember what happened?

Yoshio sat on the edge of the bed taking her other hand looking over at her. He needed to make a good impression on her. Their last meeting years ago she had chastised him in public. He, of course, had seen her from a distance since then, keeping close tabs on her. She didn’t have to know that.

Haruhi’s gaze fell onto the man sitting there, surprise flickered across her face briefly then confusion. “Haruhi, how do you feel?” He asked gently.

Kyoya was taken aback. His father was usually an abrasive man. _‘I’m sure it’s because he wants her to feel comfortable around him, so he can easily manipulate her.’_ Kyoya frowned at that idea.

  
“I feel sore,” she replied.

Yuuichi continued to write in her chart as he took her vitals. He cleared his throat and took out his light pen. “I’m going to check your pupils with a light.” He held her face as he flashed the light in her eyes and made a note.

He placed the light pen in his lab coat placing his hand on top of her head gently. “Everything appears to be as it should be. You have some severe injuries, but you will make a full recovery after some time.” he smiled down at her trying to reassure her. “We can go over your injuries at a later date once you have had time to wake up.”

Haruhi tried to sit up and gasped in pain. “Haruhi, please hold still. I can raise your bed slowly, but you need to be careful of sudden movements.” Kyoya chastised her lightly. He grabbed the control and slowly lifted the head of the bed until she told him to stop.

“Haruhi, you should be discharged in a few days from the hospital.” Yoshio paused not sure how to phrase the next part. He was never good at comforting, but Kyoya was there, so perhaps he could comfort her if she should need. “I have a personal question for you first.” Haruhi looked at him with a blank expression and squeezed Kyoya’s hand a little tighter. “Do you have any family, besides your father?”

A tear slipped from her eye as she answered. “No. I don’t. He was all I had left.” She said in a hoarse whisper.

Haruhi shifted slightly in the bed but remained looking at Yoshio. “I remember everything that happened. I know my father is gone.” Her voiced cracked. “He used his body to protect me, and when the building fell on us he spoke to me for a short time. He was having a hard time breathing, and his body was on top of mine. I heard him...take his...last breath and felt his heart stop beating.”

Taking a slow breath, she changed her focus to the wall as she continued to speak. “I don’t know how long we laid there like that. If felt like days.” She closed her eyes as more tears fell silently down her face. Kyoya lifted his hand and began to run his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. Yoshio noticed this and smirked lightly.

Schooling his expression Yoshio spoke. “I have spoken to the officials, and I have notified them that I will take you under my care. You will need rehabilitation and staying with me will ensure a speedy recovery. You will be staying with the Ootori’s from now on.”

Kyoya watched as Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Yoshio. “There is no need for that, sir. I’m sure I can figure out something.”

Yoshio frowned for a moment and then gave her a small smile. “I understand your need to be independent, but Haruhi, if you don’t come live with the Ootori’s then you will end up in foster care, and possibly out of Ouran. I know you have worked hard to stay the top student for the past two years to maintain your scholarship. I would hate to see all that hard work go to waste.”

Kyoya looked at his father and suppressed his anger. He was manipulating her already, and he didn’t like it one bit. His father was ruthless when it came to something he deemed worth merit.

Haruhi frowned and furrowed her brows and didn’t speak right away. Everyone was quiet while she processed this information. “I understand sir, thank you for your generosity in allowing me to stay with you for now.” She chose her words carefully knowing what kind of man Mr. Ootori was. She didn’t want to stay with him, but at least Kyoya would be there to protect her from him, or so she hoped.

He grinned widely at her. “It’s no trouble at all. I will be back soon to check on you again, there is some paperwork I have to attend.” Yoshio stood and walked out the door leaving Kyoya and his brother alone with her.

Yuuichi flipped a few pages in his chart and wrote a few things down before tucking it under his arm. “If you need anything for pain, Ms. Fujioka, please let one of the nurses know. There is no reason to suffer. I know you must be hurting.” He adjusted her IV bag as he spoke to her.

Haruhi tried to follow his movements. “Please call me, Haruhi. I will be fine for now. Thank you, Dr. Ootori.”

He placed his hand on her head once more in a soothing manner before he nodded and left the room. He didn’t like how his father pressured her to live with them but knew it would be for the best for her. She was indeed special if he had heard correctly, and she would need a lot of medical assistance to recover from her injuries.

Kyoya took his phone out and text their friends to let them know that she had woken, and things looked well. He got responses almost immediately from all of them telling him they would be back soon after they rested and ate something. He stuffed his phone in his jeans and took Haruhi’s hand again. “How are you, really Haruhi?” He asked as smoothing her hair back.

“I feel heavy at the moment. Sore, and I’m still trying to realize that I’m alone in this world now.” She continued to fight the tears. She didn’t like to cry in front of the others, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

Kyoya cupped her cheek and wiped the tears gently with the pad of his thumb, being careful not to hurt her even more. She had several abrasions and bruises on her face along her cheeks. “You will never be alone, Haruhi. You have all of us here for you.” He whispered as he tried to shift closer to her without hurting her.

She let out a choked sob which made his heart clench. Standing he leaned over her and gathered her to him as best he could. She lifted her hands and held onto the front of his shirt letting the sobs overtake her.

He continued to speak in low tones to her, telling her that he was there for her. That she would never be alone. He surprised himself by pressing several soft kisses to the top of her head. He had never seen her cry before and he was at a loss. She was the strong one in their group.

Haruhi’s grip on him relaxed as her sobs quieted to small hiccups as she finally fell back to sleep. Kyoya sat back down watching over her. He continued his gentle strokes to her hair as he watched her sleeping form. _‘I promise you, Haruhi. You will never be alone again. We will always be your side.’_


	4. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 07/26/18

It had been a month since Haruhi arrived at the Ootori estate and she was adjusting fairly well. Her bruises were finally fading as well as the various scrapes and bruises. At first, she didn’t relish the idea of living with the Ootori’s but having Kyoya with her when he was home helped her ease into an easy routine. The rest of the family was very welcoming to her as well.

Today being Saturday, Kyoya and Haruhi sat side by side at a table in the dining room working on homework that Kyoya brought home for her Friday from school. He brought plenty of cards and well wishes from other students as well each eager to know when she would return to them. She hadn’t been able to return yet due to the cast that is on her left leg. Mr. Suoh, the chairman of Ouran Academy agreed that she should wait to come back until she was able to get around slightly better. Having cracked ribs made it difficult for her to use her crutches for very long.

Sitting in silence while they worked Kyoya kept stealing glances at her. One of the many things he enjoyed about being with her was that she never felt the need to fill the silence with endless chatter to fill the void. She worked quietly only speaking to him if she had a question about her assignments. He knew she was ahead on her work, but her teachers knowing how diligent she was with her studies gave her assignments that surpassed her classmates knowing she could handle it.

Dropping her pen on her page Haruhi let out a low sigh lifting her hand to her head rubbing the new scar above her left eye. Kyoya looked up from his laptop noticing. “Are you getting a headache again?” He asked her with a raised brow.

Haruhi blinked over at him and gave a small smile. “Nothing I can’t handle. I will be fine for a bit longer.”

Frowning he shook his head as he studied her. “Haruhi, if you are in pain. Speak up. You can take something if you are hurting. You will heal faster that way. You hardly take anything for pain as it is.”

She shrugged her small shoulders stacking her books. “Don’t worry about it. I will be fine.”

 _‘She is so damn stubborn. Doesn’t she know that I notice she does that when her head starts to hurt.’_  Kyoya shook his head deciding to let it go...for now looking back down at his own work.

A knock on the door frame had brought their attention to Fyumi, Kyoya’s sister, along with her children. Diachi age six, and Kioko age four rushed into the room grabbing onto Haruhi. “Aunt Haruhi, we missed you, so we asked mother to bring us to see you,” Diachi said as he was trying to climb up into her lap. Kioko reached her hands forward asking to be picked up her small hands reaching towards Haruhi.

Leaning forward, Haruhi picked up Kioko placing her on one side of her lap and assisted Diachi onto her other side. “I missed both of you, too.” She hugged them lightly as they snuggled closer to her.

Kyoya watched with fascination as his niece and nephew clung to her. They were never ones to take to anyone, they were usually quite shy, but when they met Haruhi they took to her immediately, same with Fyumi. He was beyond surprised when they started calling her ‘aunt’.

“We were hoping we could join you for lunch today, Haruhi. They wanted to go on a picnic with you, but I know you can’t move around much, so I thought we could eat in the gardens.” Fyumi said with a small laugh as she approached from the doorway lifting a bag in her hand.

“That sounds wonderful.” Haruhi smiled down at the two little ones on her lap. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

In the month since she had been here, Fyumi and her children would come several times a week during the day to keep Haruhi company while Kyoya was at school. Most of the time Haruhi would spend her time reading to them. Other times she would help draw and color pictures, which they would give to her, or their mother. Haruhi had a collection of their artwork in a portfolio that Kyoya had given to her to keep them safe one night when she had shown him her latest addition to her growing collection.

Diachi lifted his little hand tracing Haruhi’s scar lightly. “Does it still hurt?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

Haruhi smiled gently down at him bringing her hand to his head stroking his hair in a loving manner. “Not anymore, Diachi.”

He continued to trace the scar with a small frown on his face, his bottom lip trembling. Haruhi sensing his distress leaned in kissing the top of his head. “How about we go outside and have our picnic. Did you bring your book with you, so I can continue our story?”

Diachi brightened up considerably nodding. “Yes. I did.” Jumping down from her lap along with his baby sister he went to the bag his mother brought in rummaging through it for a moment before he pulled out the book holding it up. “Here.”

Haruhi smiled and nodded. “Okay, hold on to that, and we will read after we eat, okay?”

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya “Do you think you can ask Tachibana to carry me outside to the gardens if he’s not too busy? I left my crutches up in my room.”

Kyoya stood and scooped her up in his arms with ease. She let out a small yelp from the sudden movement, her small arms automatically going around his neck to hold on. “No need, Haruhi. I can take you.” He smirked down at her as he carried her towards the gardens followed by Fyumi and her children.

“You have a habit of carrying me everywhere you know.” She smirked back at him.

“You forget you have cracked ribs that we are trying to heal.” ‘ _Besides, I get great enjoyment with you in my arms. Haruhi.’_

“I know you are busy Kyoya, there is no need to. I will crawl if I have to.” She snorted.

Kyoya chuckled shifting her in his arms. “I’m never too busy to help you when you need, Haruhi. Besides, I can always add this to your debt.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head as the entered the gardens. “If you had your way I would never be out from under your so-called debt.”

“You know me well.” He chuckled.

No, she didn’t have any more debt that was owed to the club, but the thought of her leaving them was too much to bear at first when she was reducing the debt faster than he had expected. He was drawn to her from the very beginning. Everything about her drew him in, to ensured she stayed with them, at least until he graduated he kept adding to her debt.

When she decided to stay part of the club even though she owed them nothing at the end of her first year, he was more than pleased. It wouldn’t have been the same without her there. He knew the rest felt the same way. She was the glue that kept the club together.

Listening to her chat with his sister, niece, and nephew he smiled as he sat in a chair next to her. No, things would never be the same without her in his life. She made it that much more interesting.

 

 


	5. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to the Ootori home changes the course of Haruhi's life and everything she thought she knew.

Haruhi sat with Diachi and Kioko on her lap, her arms around each of them as her hands balancing the book on her lap. She was reading _Alice in Wonderland_ to them, one of her many favorite books. She continued to read as Diachi played with strands of her hair that were fluttering in the wind. Kioko had one hand on Haurhi’s wrist pointing with her other hand to some of the words on the page.

Kyoya noted how patient Haruhi was with his niece and nephew and it filled him with an odd feeling thinking about her being a mother of his children. He hoped that in time he could approach her about being with him, his end game was having her married to him. He wanted her as much as he needed air to breathe. _‘She will be ready soon. The family already adores her. If father stays out of the way, I know I can make her mine.’_

Surprised his father had not pressured him to gain Haruhi’s affections, he surmised it was due to the fact she lived with them now, and she was always here at the house, spending time with him. She couldn’t go back to school yet, and the host, of course, came to visit, but in the end, most of her time was with Kyoya naturing the relationship they already had for something more in the near future.

Fyumi sat across from them with a smile playing on her lips trying to hide it behind her teacup as she watched Kyoya observe Haruhi. She could clearly see the longing on her brother’s face whenever he was looking at her. She couldn’t blame him, she drew everyone to her, even her children who didn’t take to anyone.

She liked Haruhi a great deal in the short time she had known her. Her heart clenched as her eyes shifted to Haruhi as she read to her children. She had no one left as far as family, except for the Ootori’s. She was glad her father had taken her in, but still had concerns when it came to her father. She had heard whisperings between her brothers regarding Haruhi. Her father wanted her to be an Ootori, and not by adoption either. Her father would become a rabid dog when he wanted something. She didn’t want to see her hurt.

Tachibana approached where they had been sitting in the gardens his eyes locking with Kyoya’s as he looked up hearing his approach. “Master Kyoya, your father requests you in his office immediately.”

When Yoshio requested Kyoya’s presence, Tachibana could tell that he was extremely agitated. He hoped that the meeting with his father went well. He hated how Yoshio treated Kyoya as well as the others. If asked he would tell anyone his loyalty lay with Kyoya. He had been his personal guard since Kyoya was a child after saving him from a kidnapping. His loyalty was now with Haruhi as well who always treated him with a smile and a kind word.

Kyoya stood bowing to the others before he began walking back with Tachibana by his side. Looking towards the estate he saw his father standing in the window watching Haruhi and the others. He sighed running his hand through his hair as he picked up his pace knowing his father didn’t like to be kept waiting for anyone.

Entering his father’s study, he joined him by the window looking out on the gardens. Haruhi was still reading to the children and they were laughing. Yoshio turned towards his son and frowned. “There is an important meeting that we will be having, and I want you to sit in on it. Don’t say anything unless you asked. Understood.” Kyoya nodded and gazed back out at Haruhi while he waited for this mystery person to arrive. His father seemed out of sorts which were concerning.

There was a knock on the door and a maid announced their visitor, well visitors. It was Sumeragi Tujo and Yuki. Kyoya schooled his features adjusting his glasses as he watched them enter. _‘What the hell is he doing here?’_ His mind went back to the day Haruhi left for her trip, and the way the Yuki had watched her. He had an uneasy feeling about this meeting.

Yoshio shook hands with them motioning them to the seats that were in front of his desk. Kyoya remained standing in front of one of the many floors to ceiling windows that overlooked the gardens. He turned briefly to check on Haruhi noting she was still reading to the children not looking in their direction. Taking a silent breath, he turned back to the guests in the room plastering on his host smile, fake as it may be.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Yoshio.” Tujo smiled as he sat in one of the chairs a folder in his hand, his son sitting down next to him.

“Think nothing of it. I’m sure you have your test results and wished to discuss Haruhi.” Yoshio murmured with a slight frown on his lips.

 _‘What about Haruhi?’_ Kyoya stiffened at the mention of her name. He noticed that Yuki had shifted in his seat slightly closer to his father’s desk, his face had an odd grin.

“First I want to thank you for allowing my private doctor to draw the blood from her. That helped speed up my request for early results. We wouldn’t want any errors, would we?”

Kyoya narrowed his eyes beneath the glare of his glasses not liking the tone he was using towards his father. His stomach started to tighten in a knot as he thought about the test they drew on Haruhi, more important _why_ had the Sumeragi requested such a thing. _‘Why was he testing her. What was he looking for?’_

Yoshio briefly narrowed his eyes at Toju nodding one. “Of course.” He said tightening his jaw.

Tujo opened a folder and smiled. “I was right with my assumptions. Haruhi is my daughter. The DNA test came back as a match. She is Yuki’s twin sister.”

Shocked coursed through Kyoya as he tried to remember how to breathe. He tried to keep his features schooled hoping he looked normal. _‘How in the hell is that possible. I never came across such information.’_ His mind was buzzing with this new information wondering how he could have missed something so important.

“I understand that she has been staying under your care since the man that had her has since died. Is that correct?” Tujo asked.

“Yes. When we found out that she was alone, of course, we took her in, she is a bright girl.” Yoshio smiled at him.

“I understand, and I thank you for helping her, however, I will be taking her home today.” Toju leaned a little closer to the desk while speaking to Yoshio. “Where is she?”

Yoshio motioned to the window and stood. The other two stood walking to the window looking out at the gardens. Haruhi was braiding Kioko’s hair while trying to help Diachi make a crown of flowers. She looked beautiful in her spring dress, and her hair being teased in the wind. Kyoya closed his eyes briefly feeling his chances with Haruhi slip away.

Toju and Yuki looked out the window seeing Haruhi sitting there. Yuki nudged his father’s arm lightly. “See father, she looks like me, does she not?” Yuki turned to look at his father who was staring at Haruhi.

“She looks a lot like her mother.” Toju whispers.

Kyoya looked at Yuki and then at Haruhi. Yuki was tall and broad, reaching 6’0. He did have the same coloring hair and eyes as Haruhi, that was the extent of them looking alike. Haruhi was short, she was 5’1, and weighed 98 pounds. It appeared Yuki got his build from his father. 

Yoshio gazed nervously at Tujo “Kyoya and Haruhi are very close friends now, and maybe something more soon. He has been helping her with her school work since she has a scholarship, she has to be the top student in her class.”

Tujo looked over at Kyoya before looking back out at Haruhi. _‘I can see why he would want more with her, she looked enchanting sitting out there. So much like Kotoko_ ’. He felt like he was seeing his missing wife looking at her. He had looked for fifteen years for both. He learned that his wife had passed and that Haruhi was injured a month ago. _‘She lost so much so far. I want to make her life easy now. I’m just happy I have her back.’_

Yoshio looked over at Kyoya. “Son go get Haruhi and bring her here.”

Kyoya tore his gaze away from her stepping out of the office making his way towards the garden. _‘This is going to be bad.’_ He knew she still had nightmares since losing Ranka, and lately, she seemed to be doing better. It didn’t matter what he thought. The decision had been made, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was Toju’s daughter, and it was his right to take her.

Reaching Haruhi just as she placed a crown of flowers on Kioko’s head he smiled as she smiled down at the little girl telling her she looked just like a princess. Hating to ruin the moment but not having a choice Kyoya cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Looking up she raised her hand to block out the light from the glaring sun. “Hey, Kyoya-senpai. Doesn’t Kioko look like a princess?” Kioko started to twirl her dress bowing at her uncle as she giggled.

“Yes, she is just like a princess.” Kyoya smiled down at his niece placing his hand on the top of her head briefly.

Swallowing the dryness in his throat he gave Haruhi a half smile. “Haruhi, I need to take you to father’s office.”

Haruhi flinched slightly. “Is there something wrong?” She furrowed her brows as Kyoya lifted her bridal style and started walking back towards the estate. She looked over his shoulder saying goodbye to Fyumi and the children as Fyumi packed up from their lunch. It didn’t help Haruhi’s nerves noticing Fyumi had a nervous expression on her face.

Kyoya scanned the windows and saw the men in the office were watching. Leaning slightly closer to her he started to whisper. “Nothing is exactly wrong, no matter what happens I want you to know I am here for you, I always will be. Please remember that, Haruhi.”

Haruhi met his eyes “You’re starting to scare me, Kyoya-senpai.” She whispered back.

Kyoya held Haruhi tighter as the entered the estate and smiled gently down to her as she continued to try to read his face. _‘She can read me like an open book now.’_ He mused as they continued forward. “Don’t be scared. I’m right here.” He said before he kissed her forehead.

They have become even closer if that was possible in the month she had lived with him. They confided in each other before and loved debating. Once she was here it was a different connection. He would go and check on her during the night worried about her to find her crying out in her sleep. He would slip into her bed and hold her and would often just fall back to sleep holding her. When morning came she would wake to give him a sheepish smile apologizing for waking him during the night. He didn’t mind sleeping next to her, and it appeared Haruhi didn’t mind either. He spent most of his nights with her now.

Haruhi was grateful to have him. She had a new appreciation for him. She was falling for the Shadow King and she found she didn’t mind it at all. He was gentle and caring with her. She found a great comfort in his presence alone.

She could see the tightness around his eyes as he looked forward walking through the estate. Her heart rate picked up the pace as they neared the door. She wanted to beg him not to take her to see his father, to take her anywhere but there. Since she lived there she hardly saw his father, something she was grateful for. Taking a deep breath as he shifted her to open the door she resigned herself to whatever was to come. She knew Kyoya was there, and he would protect her as much as he could.

Entering the office, Kyoya gently placed her in the chair in front of his father’s desk moving behind her to place his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze for reassurance.

Looking around at the faces in the room she recognized Sumeragi Yuki immediately from school, and of course Yoshio Ootori, but this new man, she had no idea who he was. She looked intently at the man who stared back at her. He looked oddly familiar to her, but she could not place where she had met him before now.

Moving her gaze from the man, she looked to Kyoya’s father. “You wished to see me, Mr. Ootori.” She murmured trying to bow from her seated position.

Yoshio moved from the window and sat at his desk gazing back at her with an unreadable expression. He looked over at the man who continued to look at her giving him a small nod.

“I wanted to see you, actually Haruhi,” Tujo answered as he walked forward and knelt in front of her taking both of her hands in his. Kyoya watched his every move ensuring she didn’t get too upset. “There is something we need to discuss.”

Haruhi looked back at Yoshio who simply nodded but didn’t utter a word. She shifted in her seat slightly looking back down at the man in front of her meeting his eyes.

“My name is Sumeragi Tujo, and you already know Yuki, correct?” He motioned towards Yuki who stood just behind him.

Looking up she met Yuki’s eyes. He was smiling brightly at her as he walked forward sitting in the chair next to her. Moving his seat he situated it so he was almost facing her, next to the man in front of her. “Yes, Yuki and I are in the same year at Ouran Academy.” She said slowly, her brows furrowed.

Tujo moved slightly closer to her looking down at their clasped hands. “I know you have suffered a great loss recently, and I want to let you know how sorry I am to hear that. However,” Toju raised his head meeting Haruhi’s eyes once again. “Fifteen years ago, my wife left with my daughter without a trace. Leaving her son, my daughter’s twin behind. We were never able to find them...” _‘Until Yuki found you at school.’_

Haruhi looked around the room in confusion. _‘Why is this man I just met sharing something so personal with me. What does that have to do with me?’_ Haruhi’s eyes landed on Tujo’s once again. “I’m sorry for your loss, sir. I hope you find them someday. There is still hope.” She smiled gently at the man kneeling in front of her, trying to offer comfort although she wanted to leave the room. She was getting an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“We have. We found my daughter. We had a test done to prove she was indeed my daughter, my son’s missing twin sister.”

Haruhi nodded slowly still confused. “That’s wonderful, with any luck you will soon be reunited with her and your wife.”

Toju frowned taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Sadly, I found out that my wife passed away a long time ago.” Yuki placed his hand on top of Haruhi’s and his father’s hands wanting to make her feel the connection to him. He wanted to blurt out the news she was his sister but knew this would be hard for her to understand and accept.

Haruhi noticed this but kept her attention to the man in front of her. “I’m sorry to hear that. I lost my mother when I was five. I know it’s hard.”

Toju nodded his head and smiled. “Haruhi...it’s you. You are my missing daughter. My wife who left was your mother... Sumeragi Kotoko.”

Kyoya felt Haruhi stiffen and squeezed her shoulders again reminding her he was still there, that she wasn’t alone. He wanted so desperately to take her from this room protecting her from the emotional harm this was going to inflict on her. Sadly, all he could do at this moment was offer her silent comfort.

Her brows furrowed as she looked at Tujo. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. I’m sorry, sir, but there is no way I can be your daughter. I’m the daughter of Fujioka Kotoko and Ryoji.”

Toju sighed shaking his head. He removed one hand going his right breast pocket of his suit taking out a picture. Kyoya peered over her shoulder and looked as it was handed to Haruhi. It was a picture of a man and a woman holding two children. The man was holding a little girl no more than a year, and the woman was holding a boy around the same age. Looking closer he noted it was indeed Haruhi and her mother in the picture. _‘How is this possible.’_ He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around this turn of events, he could only imagine how Haruhi was dealing with it.

Haruhi took the picture from his hand, her finger traced her mother’s face in the photo slowly as she tried to digest what she just learned. _‘This can’t be right. There is no way this is right. This has to be a trick of some kind.’_ Haruhi slowly raised her head with tears in her eyes swallowing the lump in her throat. Although she tried to deny it, her mind refusing to let go of her mother and the father she thought she knew, she could see the resemblance.

Tujo cupped her face removing her tears tenderly as they fell. Kissing her cheek, he looked her in her eyes. “It is okay, Haruhi. I know this is a shock to you. Please know we never stopped looking for you. I’m sorry it took this long to find you.” He gathered her in his arms and held her close to him.

Kyoya let his arms fall to his sides as he listened to her cry. His world shattering at the sound of her pained cries of denial.

Yuki placed an arm gently around her small frame and began to whisper in her ear. Kyoya could make out what he is saying. “I’m sorry, Haruhi. Please don’t cry. I love you, please. Smile for me.” Yuki rubbed her back as she continued to cry continuing his soft whispers near her ear. That statement just seemed to make her cry harder. Lifting her hands, she grasped her father’s jacket holding on to him like he was her anchor as she tried to shift her world to rights again.

Once Haruhi’s tears died down, Kyoya reached in his pocket handing her a handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes as she continued to look at the photo. Shock. That was what she was feeling right now. Pure fucking shock. Everything she knew was a lie.

Tujo handed her a piece of paper pointing to the important information on the page. “You can see the DNA test here proves that you are Sumeragi Haruhi, my daughter. There is no doubt.” Haruhi looked at the paper feeling numb. Taking the paper from her hands he placed the paper on the floor before he took her hands again in his own. “Are you ready to go home now?”

Haruhi slowly nodded her head, not trusting her voice and not meeting his eyes. _‘This can’t be happening. Why did she do it? How could she? Why?’_

Yoshio stood “Kyoya, why don’t you pack some things of Haruhi’s and make sure she has her crutches.”

Toju looked over at Kyoya. “No need to pack any clothes, we have everything for her already, just keep them here, or donate them to charity.”

Haruhi looked at her father. “Excuse me, sir. Mr. Ootori was kind of enough to open his home giving me a place to live, and clothes. I would feel rude if I left them behind.”

Toju looked at her and gave a soft smile and nodded at Kyoya. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with wide eyes that looked shattered. She didn’t want him to leave her here with them.

Kyoya leaned in kissing her on the cheek. “I am always here for you, Haruhi. Never forget that.” He whispered. He straightened himself giving her a lingering look before he turned to leave the room.

Yuki picked up Haruhi in his arms following Kyoya out. “We will meet you in the limo, father.”

Toju nodded his head watching them leave before he sat in the chair Haruhi just left gathering his papers into the folder. “Thank you again for taking care of her.” He said looking at Yoshio.

Yoshio gave a brief smile. “Of course, like I said, she is a bright girl. There are a few things you need to know before she leaves.” He picked up a folder and handed it to him. “These are her medical records. She gets her cast off in two weeks. She will need physical therapy after that. I have already set up the appointments for her.” Toju viewed the file as Yoshio spoke. “Kyoya has been tutoring her with her school work. She has only a month left of school, and Suoh had agreed that she can take her coursework at home with Kyoya being her tutor.”

Toju thought about it for a moment before answering. “That would be appreciated.”

Yoshio leaned back in his chair “Haruhi hasn’t cleaned out her old apartment, she hasn’t been mobile enough to go there yet. There are stairs and with her broken ankle and ribs, we were going to take her there in a few weeks to pack what she wanted. I’ve paid rent on the apartment for the next two months.” He shifted through some papers and found the one he was looking for and handed it to Tujo. “Here is the land lady’s contact information, as well as the address. If you need any help with Haruhi, please let me know.”

He took the slip of paper and put it in his pocket and stood. “Thank you, Yoshio. I’ll be in touch. Have Kyoya come over in a bit with her belongings. I think having one of Haruhi’s friends around may help her adjust.”

Yoshio watched as the man left his office pursing his lips. _‘She still will be an Ootori, I just need to come up with a new plan. I will have to speak to Kyoya about claiming her soon and stop waiting. Suitors are going to come out of the woodwork now. Her money will be just what we need.’_ He opened his safe and took out his file on Haruhi updating his information as he began his planning.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi arrives at her new home with her father and twin brother, Yuki.

The ride to the Sumeragi estate was quiet. The hum of the tires as they made their way to her new home was the only sound that was heard. Honestly, she was in shock trying to process this whole situation. Being a rational human being she knew that the picture, as well as the DNA test, didn’t lie, however, her mind was refusing to believe the truth that was in front of her.

She wanted her father back. Ranka. She had so many questions for him she was sure he held the answers to, now she was sure she would never get those answers. The only two people who knew the truth were no longer here leaving her alone to pick of the pieces of the mess they made fifteen years ago.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in her seat her eyes facing forward. Yuki had carried her to the limo while they waited for his father to join them…well her father as well if she was honest with herself. He tried to make conversation with her while they waited but she had a hard time at the moment putting a simple string of words together to make a sentence.

It wasn’t his fault this happened, there was no one to blame except for her mother. She wasn’t even sure if Ranka knew the truth of who she was or if he knew she had a twin fucking brother that she was taken from.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the limo pulled smoothly to a stop and Tujo opened the door looking over at her with a strained expression.  "Welcome home, Haruhi."

Sliding out of the limo he leaned back in picking her up bridal style with ease. He frowned slightly feeling the stiffness in her body as he held onto her. He couldn’t blame her for her reaction to him. Her whole world had changed just after losing the man that had raised her. Now she was thrown into a world, a new family once again without any time to process it.

"Thank you, sir," Haruhi said quietly.

Toju frowned down at his daughter he held in his arms. "Do you think you could call me father at least?"

Haruhi clenched her fist in her lap taking a slow breath. She knew this man was indeed her father, but she just met him and didn't feel entirely comfortable with him yet. _'Calling him father wouldn't betray my dad. I never called him father.'_ "I'm sorry...father."

Stepping into the foyer with his children Toju looked around as they were greeted by the staff that had known that their long-lost Haruhi had been found. Some have been with him since he was married to Haruhi's mother and were trying to suppress their tears of joy of her being found.

Their employer had warned them not to upset Haruhi. Nodding at the briefly he stepped up the stairs carrying her up three flights. He pointed out various rooms along the way in quiet tones trying to get her to relax and feel comfortable. This was her home now after all.

They stopped on the third floor after going down a long corridor. "This wing is yours. The other side of the floor is Yuki's." Her father explained. Haruhi was shocked to hear that she had a whole wing just to herself. _‘Rich bastards.’_ She thought as she studied the antique wallpaper that lined the wall as well as the golden sconces that lit their way.

Yuki opened the double doors that lead to her main suite stepping aside for their father to go through. Toju gave her a brief tour while still holding her close. The front room had a loft, an entertainment area with the latest video and games systems. There was a seating area in the corner that had tall bookshelves that had several books already lined up. He opened the door on the right side and it opened to a study with more shelving with a large oak desk with chairs in the front, a large leather chair tucked under it. The desk held two monitors and a computer. Looking around the room she saw it also had a small seating area to the side with a low coffee table with two burgundy plush couches.

Tujo crossed the suite and entered the room to the left, opening to reveal large bedroom with a four-poster bed in the center. _'I'm going to need a running start just to get in that damn thing.'_  She had never seen a bed so tall or large before. Haruhi eyed the bed with doubt chewing her lip.

Yuki catching his sister's expression chuckled. "Here is a stool to help you get into bed." He kicked the stool out from under the bed.

Tujo opened a door to the side, opening a large walk-in closet already stocked full of clothes. He pointed out various functions of her closet to her, and she tried to pay attention sure she would forget as soon as they left the room. _'It even has a damn couch in here.'_

The last door he opened was to a large bathroom. Too large for her she thought. It had a tub that could fit easily four people with jets inside. Next to it was a large shower that could fit several people. A vanity that ran the length of the wall with two sinks on either side. Various products lined the counter including a new toothbrush.

"Where is the...toilet?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

Toju chuckled and opened a door within the room that held a smaller version of the bathroom without a shower and tub.

Smiling down at her, Tujo carried her out to the seating area setting her on the couch. "Yuki and I will be back in a bit. I believe Kyoya is coming over soon to bring you some of your clothes and crutches. If you need any help with anything, the intercom on the wall near the exit to your suite. I will have Yuki show you the rest of your wing when you are able to walk around if that is okay with you."

Haruhi looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you, sir...I mean father." He placed a kiss on her head before he exited the suite. He knew she would need time to adjust to her new life but he hoped with time she would come to like it here with him and her brother, Yuki. For so long he had searched for her and his wife.

He felt a slight tug at his heart thinking of Kotoko’s passing. He wished he could go back in time to do things differently, perhaps she would not have left without a word taking their daughter with her. Taking a deep breath he walked towards his office to attend to much-needed work. He hated that duty called since this was her first day here, but it was something he had to take care of. Perhaps having Kyoya come over will help her adjust easier to this situation. He hadn’t missed the look Haruhi gave him when he left the room to retrieve her belongings. She trusted Kyoya, so in turn, he would place that trust in him as well.

Yuki sat next to Haruhi grabbing her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Haru. I know this has got to be hard for you to understand and except." He said in a soft voice shifting closer to her giving her small hand a gentle squeeze.

He studied her for a moment as she blinked over at him. Her large brown eyes met his own. She looked slightly pale. He knew he had to leave soon to meet with his father, he hated it. He just got her back in his life permanently. They had many wasted years to make up for.

"It is. I just don't understand. Now the two people that have the answers are gone. I will never get the answers to my questions."

Haruhi sat in silence next to her brother not knowing what else to say to him. They got to know each other at school, however, that was at school. They were in the same classes and he came to the host club once she came out as being a girl. _'What do we talk about now? I’m certainly not going to go into host mode with him.'_

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. Giving her hand one last squeeze Yuki stood up to open it. Twisting the knob and swinging the door open he saw Kyoya standing there with Haruhi’s crutches in one hand, and a suitcase in another.

"You left before I could give you Haruhi's crutches." He gave him a tight smile.

Yuki opened the door wider letting Kyoya step through the door. Turning his head he saw Haruhi looking at Kyoya with a relieved smile gracing her lips.

Yuki cleared his throat before nodding in her direction. "Haru, I will go get the staff to bring the rest of your things up, and then I have to meet with Father. Will you be okay?"

Haruhi glanced at her brother. "I'll be fine, Yuki. I'll call if I should need anything." He paused by the door for a moment before leaving and closing the door softly as he left.

Kyoya walked over to the couch and sat next to Haruhi and propped her crutches at the end. "How are you doing, really?" He shifted closer to her.

"Actually...I'm a little pissed at my mother right now." She grumbled.

Kyoya wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. He was surprised when she moved into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is this okay?" She whispered.

 _'More than okay. You have no idea what you do to me.'_ "It's perfectly fine, Haruhi." He rubbed her back as she rested her head on his chest and her hand came up to rest next to it. She could hear his heart pounding as she leaned her head against it.

Kyoya pulled her closer and settled her on his lap more firmly resting his head on the top of hers taking a deep breath. _'Gods, she smells good like vanilla and summertime.'_ "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Not right now, I'm still trying to process all this, but I would like to hold onto that offer if that is alright with you?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Of course. You can call me anytime if you need to talk."

Haruhi tilted her head back and grinned at him. "Even first thing in the morning?" She knew Kyoya is far from a morning person, she wasn’t either. He had destroyed many phones and alarm clocks over the years silencing the alarms.

Kyoya smirked down at her. "I suppose you could. If you want it added to your debt." He teased.

"I haven't had debt in two years, you know. I'm beginning to think you didn't want me to leave." She stared up at him while grinning.

Kyoya gazed at Haruhi and the atmosphere shifted around them. _'I want to kiss her. Is it too soon? She has been through a lot today.'_ Not being able to hold back any longer he leaned a little closer to her so their lips were almost touching, staring into her eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

Haruhi felt the shift too, her body began to tingle. Her stomach flipped as she stared into his gray eyes. He seemed to be waiting for something. For permission to kiss her?  Moving forward she pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was a brief kiss, she wasn't sure if that was what he wanted and prayed she had not crossed a line by doing so.

Her feelings for Kyoya had been deepening over the years they spent together. The constant teasing, and of course, his dry wit when bantering with her endeared him to her. Once she lived with him she fell harder. Each night she would find him next to her murmuring softly to her as he held her close when she was waking from a nightmare. Eventually, he just came to her room to sleep.

She didn’t mind, not at all. She felt safe. Protected from everything that the world was battering against her shredded heart. He was building her up. She felt stronger with him next to her. She wanted him there permanently, but would he want the same from her? Maybe he only acted with kindness towards her because they were friends, best friends.

Kyoya felt electricity course through him when their lips met. _'Not good enough. I need more.'_. Kyoya pressed his lips more firmly to Haruhi's. She lifted her hands tugging his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth exploring her.

She returned in kind. He let out a low growl as she shifted closer to him while on his lap. Their kiss became more urgent and they were soon pressed completely against each other. They broke apart needing air but soon crashed their lips together once again. Kyoya's hand drifted to her hip and gave it a squeeze. She let out a sound of surprise that turned into a moan he gladly swallowed as he continued to kiss her. _'Gods, she is driving me crazy just with this kiss alone, and those sounds she is making will be the end of me.'_

Kyoya slowed the kiss down trailing kisses down her neck while they tried to catch their breath. "Be mine, Haruhi." He whispered against her skin nipping at it gently.

Haruhi shivered from pleasure from his attention as well as his words that he had spoken to her. "Y-yes. I will be yours, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya stopped his assault on her neck lifting his head to look at her face. "Say it again." He whispered.

She leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips cupping his face in her hands. "Yes, Ootori Kyoya. I will be yours.".

Another growl left his lips as he crashed his lips to hers. "Just call me Kyoya. I want to hear you say it." He murmured against her lips as they continued to kiss.

"Kyoya." She said breathlessly.

He pulled her towards him holding her against his chest firmly. "Thank the gods, Haruhi. You have no idea how happy you just made me."


	7. Remembering

Haruhi heard the rain mixed with hail pounding against the house. She let out a whimper as the thunder cracked above her causing the windows to rattle. Shoving herself into a corner of the living room she shivered in fear curling into herself.

This house was not familiar to her. She arrived last night with her father, Ranka to visit one of his friends. She needed to be somewhere safe. This was not safe. She was alone. Hunching down trying to squeeze herself further into the corner she cried out when she felt her body vibrate when the house shook.

Ranka called out for Haruhi as he rushed through the house. He had just walked in from the downpour knowing she would be scared. He and Suezo just went to the store to buy some groceries for the weekend a short time ago.

He hadn’t known they were expecting bad weather or he would never have left her here alone. The skies darkened, and the rain came down fast and heavy when the left the store. The thunder started its angry song just as they arrived at Suezo's home.

Throwing the groceries on the counter he searched the house for her trying the light switches as he went. The power was out. He checked cabinets, under the beds, everywhere he could think of that she would hide as he called for her. He entered the living room just as the wind started to pick up, it was hard to hear when the pressure changed. The windows rattled once again and he heard the house creak. _'Oh_ _, shit. This is not good. I must find my baby girl. I promised Kotoko to always protect her.'_

A flash lit the living room and he saw a small figure in the corner. Relief washed over him as he made his way towards her. Kneeling in front of Haruhi he pulled her up from the floor wrapping her securely in his arms as he led her towards the kitchen. There were too many windows in this room for his liking, he needed to get her to the pantry in the kitchen to keep them safe from flying debris if the windows decided to shatter. Looking out the window he cursed under his breath seeing the trees start to bow down low almost flat against the ground.

Tugging her faster towards the hallway he stumbled with her when the roof ripped off the house at the same moment the windows exploding around them. Thinking quickly Ranka hunched over Haruhi protecting her from the flying debris that pelted against them. He heard Haruhi cry out in fear as he shoved her under his body holding her close. Closing his eyes tightly he lowered his head trying to protect them both as much as he could.

Something heavy slammed into his back, the air left his lung briefly as he felt something crack in his back shoving him partially off her. Moving his head towards her ear he began murmuring reassurances to her that they would be okay, just to hang on that the storm would be over soon. He tightened his grip on her trying to shield her the best he could. The right side of her body was pinned under him from the weight on his back, but her left side was still exposed. _'Not good.'_

Ranka's breaths came out in short pants as the pain increased. He couldn't breathe. Whatever had hit him in the back had pierced through him, the weight pressing him down. They were trapped. He tried to twist his body around to see what had entered his back to see if he could move it.

Haruhi let out a cry of pain when the walls and beams started to fall on them. She had a large gash above her eye, as well as tiny abrasions that were bleeding freely from the glass that was being tossed around the room. "Daddy. I'm scared." She cried out _. 'This can't be happening. Make it stop. It has to stop.’_ "Make it stop." She begged him. “Please.”

Ranka tried to take a deep breath as the weight pressed harder against him as debris rained down on them. He felt himself slipping away. _'Gods no. Not now'_ He began talking to her again pressing a kiss to her temple. "Haruhi...my baby girl...I love you...You will...be okay. It's almost over now. We...we...will be...okay"

His ears were still ringing when the pressure changed again. The wind had died down and all he could hear was the shifting of the house, car alarms in the distance as well as people screaming. The storm was over now he had to get them out of there in one piece. Raising his head as far as he could he tried to see if there was an opening for them that was safe to escape. He felt Haruhi grip his shirt tighter as he tried to move, her quiet sobs breaking his heart. _‘At least she is safe…for now. I need to get her out of here before the rest of this house fall on us.’_

“I’m going to try to get us out of here, baby girl. Hang on.” Grunting in pain he tried to shift his weight off her. Something snapped in his chest, and he felt a blinding pain, his vision turning black. "Call Kyoya, he...will...h-"

Haruhi tried to hold onto her dad as she felt his heart come to a shuttering halt beneath her hands that gripped his shirt. His breathing stopped abruptly making a gurgling sound. Looking at his face in the dim light she saw blood dripping from his nose and mouth it wetting her neck as he slumped forward. Alone with her deceased father on her, she let out an inhuman scream. "DADDY!" _'No, don't leave me. I don't have anyone. Please, daddy PLEASE.'_

Haruhi sat up in bed as the strangled scream left her lips covered in sweat. She was in an unfamiliar room. It took her a moment to remember that she was at the Sumeragi estate.

Hearing the crack of thunder in the distance and a flash of light that followed she shrieked trying to get out of the bed to get to the closet. In her haste, her legs tangled in her sheets and she fell onto the floor hitting her ankle in the process on the small stool next to the bed making her cry out in pain. Sucking in a deep breath she readjusted her position and began to crawl towards the closet.

Screaming when the thunder roared again she curled up into a ball covering her ears. She didn’t hear the doors to her room bang open or see the light that flicked on, she was too lost in her fear at that moment.

Kyoya stood in the doorway looking around the room searching for her. He was soaking wet from being out in the storm coming for her. His black hair was sticking up all over the place, his trench coat dripping onto the carpet. "Haruhi!" He gasps when he saw her curl up in a ball whimpering. He shrugged his coat tossing in a nearby chair as he made his way to her trembling form.

Scooping her up off the floor he walked into the closet, grabbing a blanket from the shelf. He sat on the floor with her bundled up cradling her. She didn't have her iPod. It was probably still at her apartment, or destroyed in the storm, he took her head pressing it against his chest as he started to hum a song.

Yuki entered the suite looking for Kyoya. The maid had woken him and told him the Kyoya rushed past her when she answered the door taking the stairs three at a time. He figured he knew where he went. Not seeing anyone in the front part of the suite he ventured into Haruhi's bedroom. He saw the lights were on, but her bed was empty. He panicked. "Haruhi. Where are you?" He heard Kyoya's voice call from the closet. _'weird. What on earth are they doing in the closet.'_

He stopped short when he saw Kyoya cradling his sister in his arm and humming. She was wrapped in a blanket his hand pressing her head into his chest as he rocked her slightly. He watched as Haruhi let out quiet whimpers as the thunder roared, and she was shaking. "What's going on?" He knelt in front of her and tried to look at her face, but she let out another whimper burying herself deeper into Kyoya's arms and blanket.

"She is terrified of thunderstorms." Kyoya murmured. "One of the hosts always stayed with her when there were storms when Ranka worked. We had an iPod for her, but I don't know where it is."

Yuki stood and walked out of the closet. Kyoya continued to hum as the storm raged on holding her tight against him. He would make sure she felt safe and secure in his arms. That she was protected. He knew since her father passed due to a tornado and she survived, her fear was much worse.

Yuki returned a short time later with his arms laden with items. He dropped them on the couch in the closet and picked up an iPod. "Here. It's mine, I'm not sure she will like the music, but it may help." He plugged in the earbuds selecting his favorite playlist handing it to Kyoya.

"Thank you, Yuki. This will help." Kyoya moved the blanket slightly and spoke softly "Haruhi, here. Put these earbuds in, your brother brought his iPod for you."

Haruhi's head popped out from under the blanket briefly as she took her shaking hands and tried to put the earbuds in. Kyoya seeing her too shaken to function grabbed them from her gently placing them in her ears.

"We didn't know." Yuki sat down near Kyoya, his eyes never leaving his sister as she listened to his playlist. Haruhi slowly closed her eyes sighing. Kyoya kissed her forehead brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. He saw the tears shining on her cheeks as her face smoothed out.

Yuki watched their interaction feeling jealousy rear its ugly head. He wished it was him comforting his sister. _'With time, I can. I just need to give her time like father said.'_ At least she calmed down now that she had HIS iPod.

"Kyoya, I also brought you some dry clothes, well pajamas actually. At least you can change into something dry."

Kyoya gave a slight smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Yuki continued to watch them intently for a while noticing Kyoya’s attention caring for his sister’s well-being. It looked more than friendship to him. He suddenly smiled over at Kyoya fitting the pieces together. "You love her, don't you?"

Kyoya sighed "More than you know, she is everything to me. When we thought she had...died, I was terrified. I stayed with her at the hospital at her bedside, only leaving for brief periods of time. I know she deserves someone who is there for her, and I want to be that. That day changed me, it made me see what I would be missing. I don't ever want to take that for granted ever again thinking there will be time later for something."

Yuki observed Kyoya as he spoke, trying to see any dishonesty. He learned at an early age to watch body language from his father. He could tell that Kyoya was being sincere when he spoke about his sister. "Does she know, you know. That you love her?"

Kyoya looked back at Haruhi and kissed her again noticing she had finally fallen asleep. "I think she does. I asked her today to be mine, and she agreed. I still have to speak to your father about us, and soon."

Yuki snorted. "I'm sure he will be fine with it. He is just happy she is home. If she is happy, he will be. Gods help you if you hurt her though."

Kyoya turned his gaze to him. "That will never happen, I will do everything in my power to keep her there and make her happy. I don't ever want to loose her." He spoke fervently.

Yuki stood and stretched. "You can sleep here tonight. It's supposed to storm the rest of the night on and off. Do you want to put her back to bed, I can watch over her while you shower and get some dry clothes on? It sounds like the storm is over...for now."

Kyoya shifted his body standing with Haruhi still wrapped in the blanket. He walked out of the closet, placed her on the bed tucking her in gently trying not to disturb her.

Yuki went to the other side of the bed and pulled her into his arms because she started to stir. "The shower is over there. You can use hers." Yuki nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"I will be back shortly." Kyoya picked up the clothes looking at them for a moment before entering the bathroom.

Yuki looked down at his sister and sighed. _'Finally, I have you back, Haru. I thought I would never see you again.'_

He continued to watch her as she shifted every now and then in her sleep. He was worried she would wake fully and begin to panic. He knew Kyoya could calm her, but he was not sure if he would be able to. Yuki heard the front door of the suite open watching the door as his father stepped into the bedroom.

Toju smiled as he saw his children bundled together in the bed. He had heard that Ootori Kyoya came to the house when he came out of his office when he was retiring for the night. He came upstairs to check on Haruhi to make sure everything is alright.

He stepped closer to the bed sitting beside Haruhi pulling the blanket back a little to see her sleeping face. Her brows were furrowed, and she whimpered slightly in her sleep. His eyes came up to find Yuki looking at her as well. "Is she alright, I thought the maid said Kyoya came here?"

"I did. I'm sorry to disturb you tonight, sir." Toju's head turned towards Kyoya and raised his eyebrow. He noticed that he just stepped out of the shower and was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. He had a towel around his neck. "Haruhi is terrified of storms, so without thinking things through I jumped into my car and rushed over here to be with her." He explained as he walked towards him.

"I see. Well, thank you, Kyoya. You're a good friend. I'm glad she has you." Toju nodded towards him.

Kyoya shifted foot to foot trying to phrase his next question. "If it is alright with you, sir. I would like to have a private meeting with you soon regarding Haruhi."


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya speaks to Haruhi's father about his intentions.

Tujo stood and walked to the bedroom door that led to the main area of the suite. "I'm free now, Kyoya if you wish to speak to me."

Kyoya followed him and closed the door behind him. Toju went to the study in Haruhi's suite and motioned Kyoya to sit down in one of the seats in front of the desk. "What do you wish to speak to me about?" He leaned back in his chair and studied Kyoya.

"Today when I came to see Haruhi and asked her to be my girlfriend. I know I should have spoken to you first, and I am sorry about that, but she has agreed. So, I'm hoping for your blessing instead." Kyoya sat straight in his chair gazing at the man before him.

Tujo leaned forward placing his hands on the desk tilting his head to the side. "Do you love my daughter?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose looking at Toju. "More than I thought I could ever love anyone. When I thought...when I didn't know she was safe, I was trying not to panic, holding out hope she would be okay." Taking a calming breath, he continued. "Before I would have to say my goal in life was to become the heir of my father's company, however since meeting Haruhi my view on things shifted. She brings out the best in me. She has taught me how to laugh, love and be loved. I have my own company I started with my own money, and before all my time was spent working. Now, with her, I see that there is room for more."

Surprise flickered across Tujo face briefly as he studied Kyoya. He had no idea that he had his own company. Yoshio always spoke of his first two sons, hardly anything of Kyoya, the third son. He was impressed. "That is impressive."

However, Tujo needed to know more. "Tell me, Kyoya. Did your father put you up to pursuing my daughter?" Kyoya let out a slow breath. Toju could see he was uncomfortable. "Let me assure you what we speak about here is between you and I. I would never share anything with your father. More about that later. Just please answer the question, if you please."

Kyoya thought for a moment how to answer that question. _'I need to answer honestly, I will not chance him finding out and forcing Haruhi and me apart, not when I just got her and know I could never be happy again if I lost her.'_ "He has asked me to pursue her for years, actually. I first must explain a few things that I need you to know. Two years ago, during the Ouran Faire, my father slapped me in front of several people. Haruhi was one of them. She took issue with that and stood up to my father telling him that she thought I was amazing. It was at that moment I knew that she would be important to my future and that I loved her. At that time my best friend, Suoh Tamaki was madly in love with her, even though he didn't realize it yet. I stepped aside, for Haruhi's happiness." Toju leaned back in the chair and nodded for him to continue.

"I didn't think at that time I was the one to make her happy. I was so consumed with beating my father at his own game. Tamaki and Haruhi dated for a few months and ended it six months ago. They are still close friends of course. As it was, It took him over a year to finally confess and realize he was in love with her."

Toju let out a low chuckle. "I have met Tamaki. He is a nice kid but can be clueless about some things. Sharp business mind though."

Kyoya chuckled at that statement for no truer words had been spoken about his best friend. "Yes. I would have to agree. Once Haruhi and Tamaki broke up, the feelings for Haruhi kept growing. I was waiting to ask her to be mine, to give her time. I didn't want to have her date me and regret it. With that being said...if my father were to cut me off today, I could still support myself comfortably. I want to be with Haruhi because I love her. I want her to marry for love, and not be pressured into an arranged marriage. That is my goal as well, to choose for myself. Right now, I'm trying to figure out how to protect her from my father."

Toju was pleased to hear the passion coming from Kyoya when speaking of Haruhi. _'Well done. I know your father too well, he will never get his hands on her if I have anything to do with it.'_ "Kyoya, I was in an arranged marriage with Haruhi's mother. I was once like your father. I was consumed with making money and beating everyone at their game. Manipulating people to do my will, even my wife. That is why she left. I just want you to learn from my mistakes, because I assure you, that will not happen for Haruhi or Yuki. I won't tolerate it."

Kyoya nodded in understanding. "I do understand. As I said before I was too consumed with pleasing my father. I was becoming just like him. Haruhi changed that for me. She makes me want to be a better man. I love her, I... need her in my life."

"Did you know, Kyoya I could buy out your father's business out from under him tonight if I wished?" He watched as Kyoya schooled his features.

"I am aware that my father has overextended himself making several bad deals recently. I have already bought one of his companies from under him gifting it back to him. He didn't know it was me. I have been reading into his business dealings as well as his financial records, so I can make sure that I can purchase the companies if I need to...again." Kyoya frowned.

"I will be honest with you, Kyoya. I don't like doing business with your father. He has been sloppy with his businesses of late, and he is very manipulative. With the businesses I have, I don't need him. I'm sure you are aware of that fact."

Kyoya gave him a small nod. "I am very aware of who you are, and your worth. It is my business to know."

This too pleased Toju to know that at a young age that Kyoya understood how the business world works. "Kyoya. I would like to set up another meeting with you soon and look over your business. I may be interested in putting some capital into it."

Kyoya's eyes widened for the briefest moment. "It would be an honor, sir."

Toju stood walking towards the study door. "As far as Haruhi is concerned, you have my blessing. Just don't ever think about manipulating her or hurting her."

Kyoya stood bowing to him. "You have my word that all I want is for her to be happy."

Toju clapped Kyoya on the back and grinned. "Excellent. I will set up a meeting with you soon. Do not discuss this with anyone outside this office, except for Haruhi of course. If you do intend to have her by your side as you say, honesty is important. As far as your father trying to get a marriage contract out of me for Haruhi, that would never happen in a million years. She will marry for love. My arranged marriage didn't work out. I would never put her through that pain. If you two do decide to marry, then we will speak again."

Toju and Kyoya left the room entering Haruhi's room again. Yuki was sitting on the bed, but there was not Haruhi. "Where is she, is she okay?" Kyoya brushed past Toju who smirked behind Kyoya's back as he saw his panic setting in.

"I'm here." Haruhi was standing in the doorway of her bathroom hopping on one leg.

Kyoya lifted her in his arms looking down at her and smiled. "You know you can use your crutches when I'm not here. You shouldn't be hopping."

Letting out a snort she shook her head. "Someone left my crutches out in the other room before they left."

Kyoya lifted his head back and sighed. "Damn. Sorry, Love."

Haruhi felt warm all over with that endearment. She never thought Kyoya to be a man to use one. "It's no problem. You're here now. Thank you by the way."

Kyoya held her closer "I will be here for you. Always." He said pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

Toju cleared his throat. Kyoya and Haruhi turned towards him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have an early meeting, so I need to go to bed, sorry darling. Kyoya are you sleeping over tonight?"

Kyoya gazed at Haruhi for a moment before looking back at Toju. "If that is alright with you, sir."

Toju waved his hand dismissively. "It is no problem at all. You came in her time in need. It still may storm, so I would feel better if you did. You can ever stay here with her, so you can hear her if she needs you." Haruhi blushed prettily at her father's statement. It was not like she and Kyoya have not slept next to each other, it is just weird coming from her parent.

Toju stepped in front of Kyoya and Haruhi. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, darling. I will get you a cell phone tomorrow, so you can call me if you need me or do you already have one?"

Haruhi lowered her head. "No. It was...was...destroyed."

Toju understood what she meant. "I will have one delivered tomorrow with our numbers programmed into it for you, okay. Will you be okay tomorrow while I have my breakfast meeting?"

Kyoya shifted Haruhi in his arms. "I will stay with her. I don't have any plans for tomorrow."

Toju nodded. "Thank you, Kyoya. I will call you in a couple days for that meeting. I will get your number from Haruhi." He turned and left the room.

Yuki slid off the bed peering at Haruhi. "You can keep my iPod tonight. I will come to get it tomorrow sometime. Get some sleep." He left the room shutting the door with a soft 'click'

Kyoya walked forward tossing the used blanket to the side sliding Haruhi under the covers tucking her in. "Be right back. I need to turn off the light." Haruhi reached over and turned on the light on her nightstand for Kyoya to find his way back. After he turned off the main light he got in on the other side of the bed and slide in next to her.

Haruhi clicked off the light and turned to Kyoya and shifted closer to him. He pulled her to him willingly. She lifted her hand searching for his face. "Kyoya?" she whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back.

She gulped. "Do you think...that we can kiss again?"

In response to the question, Kyoya leaned into her searching hand. She found his lips and pressed hers against his causing the fire to ignite within her. Their kiss became heated quickly and she felt her core start to tingle. _'This never happened to me before. I can't get enough of him.'_ She wiggled closer to him as the kiss started to consume her. Kyoya ghosted his fingers down her side until his hand was on her behind and he squeezed pushing her against his throbbing erection.

She let out a breathy moan pressing further into him trying to get any friction against her tingling core. She wanted more. _'We are like magnets when we are together. I can't get close enough.'_ She pushed him on his back lifting her right leg over his waist to straddled him. She kissed his neck leaving nips and open mouth kisses making her way to his mouth again.

Rotating her hip against his erection Kyoya let out a low moan grabbing her hips bucking up into her. She gasped in surprise and bit his lower lip lightly. "K-Kyoya" She breathed into his mouth. "We should stop for now."

Giving his hips one last thrust he stilled. "I agree. I can't help but to want to lose myself when it comes to you." She sucked and kissed his neck moaning as she shifted her hips against him slowly. "Haruhi. You need to stop. You are driving me insane." He growled.

Giving him one more lingering kiss, she moved off his lap running her hand down his chest, stomach and across his erection in a light touch as she did. _'Gods he is huge.'_

She settled next to him and he tucked her against his chest holding her close to him as he tried to calm his breathing as well as his rapid heart rate. _'She will be the death of me, I swear, the naughty vixen.'_


	9. Pack the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi returns to the apartment she once shared with her late father.

Haruhi sat next to Kyoya in the back of the limo, her fingers gliding down the fabric of her dress, worrying the fabric. They were on their way to her old apartment to pack up her belongings. Her heart picking up tempo the closer they got. Her father offered to go with her, but she declined. It would be just odd if he had come to help. She was glad that Kyoya had offered to go with her. Honestly, she didn’t think she could do this alone. He was her silent strength since the accident, for that she was grateful.

Kyoya clasped her small hand his, smoothing it out rubbing is thumb making lazy patterns on her hand, it made Haruhi relax a little. He noticed she was fidgeting, something she did when she had a lot on her mind. He reached for her hand wanting her to know she was not alone. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" He asked in a soft voice.

She turned her gaze from the window looking at him. "I'm just out of sorts. I'm trying to adjust to this new life I didn't know I had, and now I have to go through my old one." She let out a slow breath. “I know it has to be done, it is just harder than I thought it would be.

Kyoya lifted her hand brushing his lips against it. "I'm proud of you, Love. We will take our time going through everything. You do not need to feel pressure to even get it all done today if you don’t think you can. You set the pace."

“Thank you.” She said quietly squeezing his hand lightly.

She noticed that Kyoya had changed slightly since Ranka had passed. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the changes, she did. She knew first hand how life can pass you by without having the chance to tell someone one last time that you love them. They could be gone without a moment’s notice. This was her reality now. She was determined to live her life and be happy. Or at least try to.

She would never again take anyone for granted. They would all know they were loved. Therefore, she was trying desperately to adjust to her new life giving her brother and father a chance. It wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t hers either, but she would make the effort to know them. So far, it had worked out well. She could feel the familial bonds with them stitching together.

Pulling up to the apartment Kyoya slid outside the limo helping Haruhi get out. She had just got her cast off two weeks ago and was still unsteady on her feet having to use a cane to support her most of the time. Kyoya knew she wouldn't be able to go up the stairs without the possibility of falling so he scooped her up in his arms carrying her up the stairs. He wouldn’t take the chance with her being clumsy tripping on her own two feet but add a cane to the mix. He shuddered.

He took the key for Haruhi unlocking the door still holding her. Swinging the door open he set her on her feet looking down at her while she looked around the small kitchen. Pain flickering across her face. Placing his hand on her shoulder he looked down at her. "Where do you wish to start? I will get the boxes once you are settled."

Haruhi tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she stood there. Memories flashed in her mind. The times she would come home from school to see her father sitting at the low table in the living room. His bright smile when she called out to him telling him she was home. Her heart gave a painful throb. "My bedroom." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Once she was settled near her closet in her bedroom, Kyoya gave her a lingering glance making sure she was okay before walking down towards the limo. Hitting the bottom step, he looked up at Tachibana who was standing by the limo. “How is she?” He asked in a low voice.

Over the years, Tachibana had come to have affection towards Haruhi. Her bright smiles and kind words whenever she saw him endeared her to him. When she moved in with the Ootori’s that only grew. She tried not to be a bother when Kyoya was at school asking very little of him. He would give his right arm for her if she only asked. He was glad that Kyoya had finally found the courage to ask her out. She was good for him. He could see the changes in his once serious charge. He was more relaxed. Loving even.

“She will be okay…I think.” He paused running his hand through his hair. “We should get the boxes for her.”

Nodding his head, Tachibana went to the truck opening it handing an arm full of boxes to Kyoya before he grabbed his own burden. Closing the trunk, he followed Kyoya up the stairs into the apartment sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening to help her through this day. His own mind drifting to his own daughter and wife. The thought of his daughter having to do something like this alone made him frown. The respect he had for Haruhi growing more.

Haruhi was going through her closet when Kyoya entered with Tachibana their arms laden with boxes. They sat them on her bed and started to assemble them for her while Kyoya watched her work. He feared this was going to be too difficult for her, but she insisted that they get this done today. He smiled softly at her back. _'She is amazing. She faces all challenges in her life head-on as usual.'_ He set a box beside her as she looked through her clothes before returning to his task.

They all worked in silence until Haruhi finally grunted taking a handful of clothes throwing them in the box. "I will go through these later, let's just get this done." She said through a tight throat. The clothes she shifted through only reminding her of her father. He would often buy her frilly clothes trying to dress her up.

They worked in her room for over an hour speaking very little to each other. After she had everything packed and labeled she stood quietly in the center of the room. Kyoya could see her small frame shake from silently crying.

Tachibana gave her a sad smile before grabbing a few boxes leaving her alone with Kyoya for a few moments. He shook his head as he made his way towards the small truck Haruhi’s father had sent for transporting her belongings.  

Haruhi took one last look around and her lip quivered thinking this would be the last time she would be here _'So many memories.'_  Taking the back of her hand she wiped the tears away straightening her spine. No. She couldn’t cry right now. She could do that later once this task was done, but damn if it wasn’t hard.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest. "It's okay to cry you know. We can even come back later and finish this if you wish."

He kissed her forehead and Haruhi sniffed brushing her tears that had fallen. "No, I just want to get this done. It's harder than I thought it would be is all." She looked up at him, her lips quivering.

There was a knock on her door frame startling them. Turning they saw the rest of the host club standing there with emotions playing across their faces. Some sadness, others determination. It was difficult for them to see Haruhi in such a state. She hardly cried, and when she did it tore at them.

They knew she would be coming here today. It would be difficult for her, and them. So many fond memories within these walls. One that would never be there again to join them in the laughter, or a meal. They had to be here. For her, and for Ranka.

Pulling away from Kyoya, Haruhi gave them all a weak smile. "What are you guys doing here?" She rasped.

Tamaki stepped forward placing his hands on her shoulders. "We love you, Haruhi. We also loved Ranka, too. Please let us help you." The rest of the hosts nodded coming forward wrapping her in a group hug as she tried her best to fight the tears.

She closed her eyes savoring the closeness of her friends. Yes, they were more than friends. They were her family. They had been through so much in the years they had known each other. The bonds they had formed on the way were deep, never-ending. She was thankful for that.

"Thank you, guys. You know he loved you, idiots, too." She gave a watery chuckle. _'What in my past life did I do to deserve such loyal, and loving friends. Dad, mom, can you see me. Thank you for sending them to me today.'_

With the hosts help they were able to pack the rest of her apartment quickly. Haruhi decided to leave all the furniture behind except for the shrine she had made for her mother. She would place that in her new room adding a picture of her beloved father. It would be a tentative connection to the life she lived here in this tiny apartment with the man she had known as her father who was larger than life.

The last room that she had to tackle was her father Ranka's room. She took a steadying breath before sliding the door open flipping the switch illuminating the room. Looking around the room she swallowed. Hard. For a moment she didn’t think she could remember how to breathe. His musky clean smell of her father infused the area. The smell of home. Her safe place.

Clothes scattered everywhere from where he attempted to pack his clothes for his trip, tossed in random places. The little nightstand next to his bed holding a picture of her, her mother and father all smile looking at the camera. Shoes tossed just outside the closet lay carelessly on the floor. She let out a small laugh not able to help herself. She could hear Ranka’s frantic voice as he tore through his room trying to pack even though she was not here when he did. He was always in a panic when packing. _'That day seemed like a lifetime ago, and yet only yesterday.'_

Picking up a discarded shirt that was thrown on the bed she lifted it in her hands. It was his favorite shirt, it had the kanji for love on the front. She had unpacked it at the last moment, deciding he had enough t-shirts already packed. She was glad that she had. Rubbing the fabric against her cheek she let the scent of her father sooth her battered soul briefly before trying to lock down her emotions. She had to finish this.

She listened briefly as the rest of her friends spoke in low voices to each other as they continued to carry out the packed boxes she had accumulated. Not as many boxes as she thought she would have, but it nice they were giving her space right now.

The only person with her in the room was Kyoya. He stood behind her silently letting her have her moment remembering Ranka. Kyoya adjusted his glasses taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His heart felt heavy knowing that he was indeed gone. Never again would he see him or have private conversations about Haruhi giving him an update on her wellbeing when it came to school.

Haruhi squared her shoulders and began packing all his remaining clothes, shoes. Everything. She wanting to keep some of his t-shirts to sleep in, but she wanted to take her time with that decision, not rush through it separating everything now. Now she just wanted to get it over with, rip the band-aid off quickly instead of sitting in the room with the ghost of her father hovering around her letting it fester.

The remainder she would call some of his friends to give to them later. Today she didn't want the pressure of dealing with questions, and people fussing over her. She was trying to move forward and make her parents proud of her. She pressed her lips together as she continued, the voice of her father echoing in her head. _‘I’m proud of you, baby girl.’_

"Kyoya, do you think you can grab that box on the top shelf for me, I can't reach it." She pointed to a large metal box that was stuffed in the back corner of the shelf in the closet.

Kyoya stretched able to reach it pulling it down for her. He was surprised at how light it was. He handed it to Haruhi who held it in a firm grip looking down at it before she placed it on the bed lifting the top peering inside.

There were several documents, pictures, and passports. Lifting one of the passports out her brows furrowed. It had her photo on it when she was younger. Her breath caught in her throat when she read the name Sumeragi Haruhi.

Offering to Kyoya silently, he took it from her hand studying the passport. He closed his eyes briefly as he looked at the picture of a very young Haruhi. Questions swirled in his mind as his eyes traced the photo. How could a mother take away a child from their father? Her twin? His eyes flicked to Haruhi as she sat stiffly on the bed looking through several items.

Picking up a small wallet Haruhi opened it almost afraid what else she would find. It had her mother's old ID, credit cards with Sumeragi Kotoko on them. She flipped through the wallet her anger building, pulling out a worn photo. It was a picture of Haruhi and Yuki holding hands in a garden.

Her stomach twisted. _'So many damn secrets. Why would she do this?'_ She stuffed the wallet in the box with its contents pulling the passport from Kyoya's hand tossing it in slamming the top shut. Packing the box, she didn’t look back when she left, her petite form radiating fury. Kyoya ran his hand through his hair walking after her. He couldn’t blame her. Not really.

Now she was left without answers, and years that she lost with her father and brother, the knowledge tightened around her like a vice. She loved Ranka, and he would always be her dad. She didn't even know what part he had played in all this deception.

After taking several deep breaths Haruhi walked over to Mori who stood there next to the others. “Um, Mori-senpai. Do you think you can check all the high shelves for me? I don’t want to miss anything before I go.” She said in a calm voice. Calmness she didn’t feel. She wanted to yell and scream but taking it out on her friends who were here to support her would not help.

Placing his hand on the top of her head briefly he studied her face. He could tell she was struggling with something. “Of course, Haruhi.” He rumbled before starting his task, Kyoya, and Tamaki assisting him.

Wanting nothing left behind that she didn't want more secrets that were kept from her. The rest of them moved the furniture around to check for any missing items. Packing up the apartment seemed too final for her.

She slipped her hand in her pocket gripping her father's aftershave tight while standing in the now empty apartment with the exception of some furnishings she decided to leave. The house seemed cold to her now. Lifeless. _'I will never forget you, daddy. No matter what you knew about me. I don’t blame you. You took care of me, fed me. Loved me.'_

Tachibana carried the last box down for her giving her a small smile the hosts followed him except for Haruhi and Kyoya who stood in the tiny kitchen in silence. _'Why is it hard to leave?'_ Her feet would not move. She stared straight ahead unblinking for a long moment trying to remember how to make her feet move.

Kyoya looked down at her and saw the distress on her face pulling her gently up in his arms looking at her face. She slowly slid her eyes to meet his. "Are you ready to go now, Haruhi?" She turned to look around once more and nodded.

Kyoya carried her down to the landlord’s apartment where Haruhi turned in her key. "I left a lot of furniture there, feel free to use it, or throw it away if you have to. Call me and let me know how much I owe you for cleaning." Haruhi tried to keep her tears back as she continued to speak to her long-time landlord.

"Haruhi, dear. You won't owe a thing. You are paid for another month. I will take care of everything. Please come and see me sometime. You and...and Ranka will be missed." Her landlady pulled Haruhi forward in a hug and started to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She kept gasping. Haruhi gave her an awkward one arm hug trying to remain calm as she patted her on the back.

Kyoya carried Haruhi to the limo nodding to Tachibana who motioned for the truck to follow them to the Sumeragi estate. Kyoya slid in with Haruhi sitting next to her grabbing her free hand. The rest of the hosts decided to ride along with them, and back to the estate to offer their support for the rest of the day. They were worried about her. They had never seen her look so pale and... broken before. They were thankful to still have Haruhi with them.

Hikaru grabbed her other hand tightly before raising it kissing her hand. “We are here, Haru.” He said as his voice slightly cracked.

“I know.’ She whispered leaning her head against his shoulder.

Being in the apartment today, surrounded by the memories they made there with her and Ranka made them want to keep her close today, they were reminded of what they lost, and what they almost lost that day. Kyoya and Hikaru held onto Haruhi's hands while they all rode in silence. She kept a tight grip on their hands as she kept thinking about Ranka and packing up the memories they made together. _'He's gone...he's really gone.'_


	10. Did you say you loved me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from packing the apartment Haruhi speaks to her father briefly before speaking to the host about her feelings.

Haruhi and the hosts traveled to the Sumeragi estate after leaving her old apartment for the last time. Each was quiet thinking about the man that they had lost. A dear friend. A mentor. A father.

Their eyes lingered on Haruhi as she leaned into Hikaru holding his hand, as well as Kyoya’s. She looked so fragile sitting there, lost. They all were. Not only did they lose Ranka, they had almost lost her. Now she was thrust into a new world, a new family they each had very little knowledge of. They were determined to see her through this.

When they arrived they all slipped out of the limo without a word quietly entered the foyer. Toju was standing there with a slight frown on his face looking at Haruhi. He could see the wariness in her eyes and the slump of her shoulders as she stood there blinking up at him. His heart clenched painfully wanting to protect her from everything. Even from the pain of losing the man that had raised her.

"Kyoya, why don't you show the rest of your friends up to Haruhi's suite, I would like to talk to her for a few moments." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving her.

Kyoya released Haruhi’s hand before motioned for the rest of the group to follow him up the stairs. He looked back briefly at Haruhi making sure was alright. She had turned her head and was now looking down at the floor, her petite form tense.

Toju watched the group of young men disappear up the stairs before turning back to his daughter. "Haruhi, would it be alright if I carried you to my office, so we can speak?" Haruhi lifted her head meeting his gaze giving a small nod. Her throat was tight with the overwhelming emotions she was feeling.

Moving forward slowly, Toju picked her up in his arms with ease walking back towards his office where they could have some privacy. He briefly looked down at her as they walked quietly her mouth marred with a small frown.

He wanted to let her know he was there for her. Always. When he asked to go with her to pack up her old apartment, he truly did want to go for several reasons. One, to support her knowing today would be emotionally draining for her. She was still healing from her injuries both physically as well as emotionally.

Second, he wanted to see where she lived before he found her. What kind of life did she have before with the man who raised her? He was hoping for some insight, to know her better. What kinds of things did she like? Did she live a simple life? Was she provided enough? He thought he knew the answers to the last question, but he wanted to see for himself.

When she told him that Kyoya was going with her today, that she would be alright with just the two of them he relented. He had sent a truck with a driver to help bring whatever she wanted back with her. It was the least he could do. He knew Tachibana would be there as well. Watching her leave today was difficult for him, the worry eating at his gut as the hours ticked by waiting for her return. He was pleasantly surprised to see the other group of young men when she arrived. He had heard how close they all were.

Entering his office, he sat Haruhi on one of the plush couches that were off to the side. He moved sitting next to her turning his body, so he was facing her. He wanted to speak to her to let her know that he was there. When she came home she looked broken, it worried him. The weight of the changes in her life he could see was affecting her greatly. He would soothe her hurt, giving her the reassurance that she was not alone in this world.

"Haruhi, I just wanted to check to see how today went...I know it was difficult for you, and I'm here for you." Reaching out he grasped her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Her hands were cold to the touch surprisingly. Grabbing both in his own he rubbed them between his own trying to get some warmth back into them.

The past few weeks that she had lived here he was glad that their relationship with each other, as well as Yuki, had made some progress. He wanted more with her. He wanted her to trust him, to come to him when she needed comfort or anything else. The love for her never wavered since she had gone missing, now that she was here, almost an adult he was trying his best not to pressure her.

Haruhi gave a shuttering breath moving slightly closer to her father. He took this as a good sign that maybe he was gaining some of her trust, as well as affection. Toju tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him tightening his hold as she shivered. _‘She feels so cold. It must be the stress of the day.’_

Haruhi gave a choked sob burying her head in her father's side. The events of the day came crashing into her. The loss, the questions, the anger. All of it. She needed this moment with the man holding her. Her father.

Her mind began to whirl with doubts and questions. Guilt tugged at her as she moved closer to him. Was it alright for her to grow to love him like she had Ranka? Would it betray him?

No. She knew it wouldn’t. Above all else, she knew that the father who raised her, Ranka would want her to be happy. She had enough love in her heart to let her new father in. The thought made her cry harder, a small keening sound escaping her lips as she shook her head.

"It's alright, Haruhi. Just let it out and cry. You don't have to be strong anymore. I've got you." Toju murmured while rubbing her back trying to warm her small frame. This made her cry even harder and the sobbing cries wracked her body as well as Toju's heart. He continued to hold her while she let it out knowing this is what she needed to do. He had yet to see her cry since she arrived.

When her cries quieted he began to speak to her. "You know, Haruhi. When I found you I did some investigating into your life, and Ranka." He said in a soft voice.

Lifting her head to look at her father, her bottom lip trembled. Tears blurred her vision as she looked at him. “You did?”

"Yes, I did.” He smiled softly at her. Lifting his hand, he began to wipe the tears from her flushed face.

“You know I have to admit I was very angry that he had all those years with you that I missed, but after reading about your life that anger turned to gratitude." He spoke in a low voice his head lowering to hers, so she could see the truth in his words.

Haruhi blinked back her tears trying to absorb his words. “Really" She sniffed.

"Really.” He nodded. “I could sympathize with being a single father. With me, it was simple, I had the staff to help me, but with Ranka, he worked hard to provide for you without any support. You only had each other. I can see now that he did truly love you as you did him. The experiences you had so far in your life have made you who you are, and how could I be angry about that? You are exceptional."

Haruhi was quiet as she listened to her father speak about Ranka. She was stunned silent for a moment. She had been so careful when speaking about her past and it was eating at her slowly. Now her father was freely sharing his feelings with her letting her know he understood. That she could speak her mind without fear.

She wrapped her arms around his waist leaning closer to him holding him tight. "Thank you, father. I didn't want to hurt you by talking about my past."

Toju frowned thinking about that. "I want you to talk about it. Tell me the things you have done. I want to get to know everything about you and your childhood, and what you experienced the good and the bad. I... I want you to talk about Ranka when you want to. You never have to feel ashamed or be afraid I will be upset with you. That wouldn't be fair to you, or to me would it?"

Haruhi sniffed nodding her head slowly. "No... I suppose it wouldn't be. Thank you. Thank you for this." She tightened her hold on his waist as she closed her eyes feeling the relief wash over her. She hadn't realized the coil of grief that had been residing in her gut since she came here, feeling like an outsider.

She thought that her grief was hers alone to bear. Kyoya was the only one that she had here, and he was not with her all the time. Now as she held her father she could see that he was just as anxious as she was. He wanted to be close to her. He had his own grief to bear as well. The loss of her mother and the missing years of her childhood. Something he could never get back.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her back looking affectionately down at her. "I love you, Haruhi. I will always be here if you need to talk, cry or even need advice. You are my daughter, a part of me." He continued to remove her tears that remained on her face. "Are you feeling better?"

Haruhi gave a small smile leaning in kissing her father on the cheek "Much, thank you. I know I'm not alone now, that I can come to you, or even Yuki."

Toju stood helping her to her feet. "Why don't you use the bathroom over there and freshen up. I can take you to your friends I saw come in with you and Kyoya."

Haruhi gasped. "I totally forgot they were here."

He chuckled as she slightly limped to the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her. Sighing he was relieved that the talk with Haruhi had gone so well. He felt closer to her than before. Looking around his office he walked over to his desk sitting in his high back leather chair.

Picking up the picture of Yuki and Haruhi when they were just toddlers he traced the picture. She had grown, and he had missed it. It was a bitter pill to swallow but there was nothing he could do to change that. Letting out a low chuckle he placed it back in its place on his desk thinking it may be time to update the picture of the two of them together.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his musings. Yuki popped his head in the office looking around briefly before stepping further into the room. "I went to check on Haruhi and the Host Club is in her room. They told me she was with you. Is she okay?"

"She's fine now, I think. I will take some time for her. I want to ask that you listen to her whenever she wants to talk about Ranka. He did save your sister's life, and for that, we should be thankful." Toju said in a low tone not wanting Haruhi to hear.

Yuki sighed running his hand through his brown locks. "Of course. I understand. Did she go back to the room? I didn't pass her on the way here to find her?" He said furrowing his brows.

Haruhi cleared her throat stepping out of the bathroom. "I'm right here big brother."

Yuki smiled brightly at her. When she called him 'big brother' he had been filled with warmth and love. He tilted his head in her direction when she returned his smile.

"Yuki would you mind helping your sister upstairs. I believe they brought her cane up there with them, so she may fall. I need to make some calls here shortly."

Yuki snorted walking to her lifting her into his arms. "Father, she was always clumsy that I can remember. I will make sure she arrives there safe."

Toju chuckled as he stood. He stopped in front of the pair looking down at Haruhi briefly before kissing her lightly on her cheek. "Remember Haruhi. I'm always here for you."

Haruhi smiled up at him "Do you think...do you think we could speak about mom at some point? I found some things in the apartment, and I just want to understand, if that would be alright with you."

Toju smiled softly at her cupping her cheek briefly, feeling content that she was finally opening to him. "Of course, darling. Whenever you are ready, I will be here." He nodded at Yuki who turned to leave the room with Haruhi in his arms.

Yuki walked slowly with her in his arms wanting to take his time, so he could speak to her. "How are you feeling, better?" He asked looking down at her.

She met his gaze offering him a small smile. "Better than I thought I would. I had a nice talk with...father." she paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something Yuki?"

Yuki raised a brow at her. "You can ask me anything. I'm your twin after all."

Haruhi laughed at that statement. They did look similar, but he dwarfed her. "How did you know I was your sister? I mean, you asked me for my birthday, but you hadn't seen me in fifteen years, so how did you make that connection?"

Yuki stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms "From the first moment we met, our first year at Ouran, I felt drawn to you. I found it quite odd. You were a boy, or so I thought after all. When you came out as a girl, and I spent some time with you at the Host Club, I still felt that draw, but it wasn't attraction, it was...it was like I was missing something and when I was with you I felt comfortable, almost complete." He shrugged lightly.

Yuki started walking forward again. "Father and I would often talk about you. It wasn't something we mentioned in passing once a year, it was at least once or twice a week. He was always trying to find you and mother. Well...I got to thinking, my missing sister's name is Haruhi. Maybe that's it. So, I asked you one day when you were born, and it matched. Of course, it didn't match _where_ you said you were born, but I told father and he investigated it. He discovered that your mother's name was Kotoko. That's when there was renewed hope." He smiled gently down at her as he explained.

Letting a slow breath, she peered up at him. Yes, she felt a connection to him as well, but she thought at the time it was because he was different when he spoke with her. He never flirted just honest conversation which she enjoyed every time. She remembered relaxing in his company feeling as if she had known him for years. At least she wasn’t the only one who felt that way. There was a reason behind it.

Yuki and Haruhi entered the suite greeted by the sight of everyone making themselves comfortable. The twins were playing a video game that Haruhi had no idea what it was, she never did find them interesting. Mori and Honey-senpai were looking at them play speaking in low tones to each other. Tamaki was pacing the room, looking around at each nook and cranny of the room, probably picking the best place to grow his mushrooms when he had one of his meltdowns.  

Kyoya heard them enter the suite quietly, looking up from his laptop he smiled at her. He was pleased to see she seemed slightly better. Her eyes were brighter when they met his. He had been worried about her since he had left her in the foyer.

Yuki set her down gently on her feet squeezing his shoulder as she walked carefully to the couch sitting next to Kyoya. Her ankle was still painful to put full weight on it, but she was determined to power through it like she did most things in her life.

Yuki settled on the other side of his sister watching the twins bicker at the game. His eyes scanned the room briefly shaking his head. They were so different when they were not entertaining guests. They seemed more relaxed, at ease around Haruhi. He couldn’t blame them, not really. She had a way of putting everyone she met at ease.

He was looking forward to getting to know them as they were now. Just a group of friends hanging out together. He didn’t have any close friends of his own that he bothered with. Not only did he get his sister back, it appeared he gets to adopt her friends as his own.

It appeared that no one had noticed that they had entered except for Kyoya. Setting his laptop on the small coffee table in front of him he pulled her onto his lap holding her close. "How was your talk with your father?" He asked as his fingers brushed against her cheek brushing her hair from her face. He marveled how soft it was, he loved the feel of it under his fingertips.

"Better than I expected actually. I'm feeling a lot better." She said in a low voice as she leaned her forehead against his. It was these simple intimate moments with Kyoya that she loved, in their own protective bubble. They both have changed since the day she lost her father and almost her own life. They both understood to embrace life and each other, and not take anything for granted.

He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his skull, running her nails slowly through it as their kiss deepened. _'Why do I always feel like I'm about to burn from this fire that races through me just from her kiss and touch alone?'_ His thoughts were consumed with her. Only her.

"What the hell, Kyoya." Tamaki shrieked causing the bubble to pop. Haruhi jerked back so quickly she almost tumbling off Kyoya's lap. He tightened his hold around her waist adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose looking at Tamaki with a leveled look.

"Why are you kissing Haruhi like that?" He asked stepping closer to them with his fist clenched at his side.

"Tamaki, I forgot we haven't told anyone yet if you need to get mad, get mad at me," Haruhi said as she untangled herself from Kyoya standing carefully before she walked over to Tamaki.

He looked down at her while the rest went deathly quiet. He was confused, it wasn't like he was _in love_ with Haruhi, he still loved her of course, she was his best friend. But they had a shared past, that ought to count for something.

Haruhi inched closer clasping her hands in his. "Tamaki, please let's not fight over this. Can you please just be happy for us, for me? All of you are precious to me and I couldn't bear losing someone else in my life."

She bowed her head taking a deep breath. There was something that she needed to explain to him, to all of them. Squeezing his hands, she raised her head to meet his gaze. "Do you know that whenever I look in the mirror Tamaki, I am reminded every time how short life is and that I have lost someone precious to me without getting a chance to tell them goodbye?" Letting go of one of his hands, she raised her own tracing her scar feeling the rough edges of it as her fingers glided along it. Tamaki raised his own hand and traced it with her.

"Each time I am reminded that he's gone. I remember that day in detail. The sounds, the taste of my own fear, the feeling my dad taking his last breath as his heart stopped beating while he protected me." Her voice cracked at the end. “I laid there for hours with my dad in the darkness wondering if I too was going to die. I felt it when the warm blood that spilled on me from his last gurgled breath cooled against my skin. It took all my strength to remember to live, Tamaki. The pain of losing him has changed me, for a moment I didn’t _want_ to continue without him. I will not live in fear of losing another, but I will embrace life fiercely. Can you understand that?”

Tamaki had tears slipping from his eyes as he looked down at her. "Tamaki. I'm still here because of him, and that terrifying reminder is what keeps me going forward, to let people know that I love them, not to live in that fear. To love earnestly and completely. You and I both know that when we dated we quickly realized that we were only friends, best friends, nothing more, nothing less. When we kissed you didn't feel the spark did you?" She raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge, to tell the truth.

"Well...no. I suppose not, but it doesn't mean I don't love you though." He argued.

She let out a chuckle shaking her head up at him, her lips tugging at the corners. "As I love you, you idiot. As one of my precious best friends, but I am _IN_ love with Kyoya with every fiber of my being. He completes me like I never thought anyone could. Can't you understand that this is something I need...I need him, Tamaki."

Tamaki pulled her into a hug clearing the lump in his throat shaken by the words she had spoken. She never talked about what had happened when Ranka died. What she had said shook him to the core. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it's okay.” He said hoarsely rubbing her back. “I'm happy for you as well as Kyoya, as long as you are still our Haruhi."

She tightened her arms around his waist. "I will always be that to all of you. I will just be a different Haruhi to Kyoya." She whispered.

Pulling back from him she looked around the room when she noticed the silence in the room meeting the watery gazes of those she held dear to her.

“Haru-chan,” Honey-senpai whispered while wiping the tears from his eyes as he stood walking closer to her looking down at her with a sad smile on his face. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight against him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes offering up a small prayer in thanks for having her here. Having her speak those words had crushed him. The image of her being buried alive making his stomach twist.

"I love you, Haruhi.” He mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. “You are very important to all of us. You excepted me from the beginning and have always supported me, of course, I will support you and Kyoya. I'm just thankful we still have you." He said planting a soft kiss on her neck.

Pulling back he placed his hand on her head as she looked up at him, surprised at his actions. “Never forget you are our Haru-chan. For better or worse we are stuck together.” He chuckled kissing her forehead tenderly before stepping back.

The twins paused their game looking at each other before they walked up to her smirking tugging her to them wrapping around her on either side. "Haruhi, you will always be part of us, too you know," Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, you crashed into our world and now you are one of us forever," Kaoru whispered and kissing her cheek gently.

She pulled away letting out a small giggle. "I promise I will be always.”

Giving her both their signature smirk, they moved aside for Mori-senpai who tilted his head while looking at her. What he saw amazed him, like all things Haruhi did. She was one of the few who could read his actions as well as body language never asking for a long drawn out conversation. She knew just by being with him how he felt about her. She was someone he promised himself to protect. Always.

Pulling her slowly to him he tightened his arms around her, his large frame swallowing hers. He held her for a moment before pulling back. He lifted his hand tracing her scar tenderly. He needed to let her know how he felt with words. "Haruhi, when I look at you, I don't see your scar. I see _you_. The you that is brave and strong. I believe I can speak for everyone when I say you are precious to us as well. Please know you can depend on us. We have bonds now that will forever tie us together."

Haruhi widened her eyes looking up at Mori. He wasn't much for words, but when he did speak, he always spoke his mind with his honest feelings. She grinned up at him. "Stuck with me now, huh?"

Chuckling he ruffled her hair playfully as he usually did. “Always.” He rumbled kissing her forehead.

Haruhi turned around a smile tilted her lips as she made her way back to Kyoya who sat there in shock. He watched her tiny frame as she came back to him. _'She needs me? She loves me?'_ His brain had been in overdrive after she finished talking to Tamaki, he felt love course through him.

He never had anyone that _needed_ him, let alone _love_ him. Fyumi and her children didn't count. Even his own father never told him that he loved him, he was always the extra son, no one that was important no matter how hard he tried to prove himself to him. He was used as a pawn in his father's games. How could this tiny wisp of a girl make him feel stronger, more confident? Powerful, but above all loved. "Did. Did you say that you love me?" He whispered.


	11. Graduation Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Tamaki graduate

It was the night of Kyoya's and Tamaki's graduation, it was done now. He and Tamaki had walked the stage accepting their diplomas as well as other awards. Now he was ready to leave to spend time with Haruhi.

Scanning the crowd for Haruhi he left the staging area in hopes to intercept her to help her walk to the waiting limo. He was worried about her. It had been several months since the incident, and her ankle still got sore when walking or standing too much. Her cast had only been removed for a month.

He melted into the crowd with Tamaki hot on his heels. "Where was she Kyoya?" Tamaki whined. He was anxious to get on the road. The Host Club is going to Haruhi's house to have a graduation party. He was done with his high school life, now was time to celebrate, not only the passing onto the next phase of his educational career, but the fact that his second family was still intact. Haruhi was still here with them and that in itself was cause for celebration.

"If I knew that, Tamaki, I would have her with me." Kyoya hissed barely glancing at him as he continued his search.

Kyoya led Tamaki out of the masses to the side spotting her. He felt the tension leave his body at once. She is wearing a peach summer dress with matching flats talking with the other hosts and her brother. Coming closer to the group he saw that Hikaru had his arm around her, narrowing his eyes at him he let out a low growl his steps quickening.

As if sensing him near Haruhi looked up giving him her secret smile, the one she only gave him. Letting out a harsh breath as he his agitation melted away. _‘He is her best friend, no need to get upset. She is with me.’_

"There you are, Love. Are you ready?" He said pulling her to him kissing her softly on the lips moving her closer to him away from Hikaru's wayward arm.

"Yes." Haruhi breathed, a delicate blush painting her cheeks.

"Let me help you get to the limo." Kyoya scooped her up in his arms causing her to squeak.

"I can walk you know." She grinned at him wrapping an arm around his neck.

Smirking down at her, he kissed her forehead. "And miss an opportunity to have you in my arms."

Hikaru made gagging noises earning a death glare from Haruhi.

Kaoru chuckled grabbing her cane from her hand before she can use it on his twin. "Safety first." He quipped winking at her.

Kyoya traversed the crowd making his way towards the limo. It took a bit of time to get through the crowd for several students made their way to them speaking to Haruhi wishing her a speedy recovery, showering her with compliments causing his ire to rise.

Tachibana nodded to the pair as they arrived at the limo. Kyoya gave him a small nod as he shifted his body inside with Haruhi still tight in his hold not ready to let her go.

"Better?" He whispered as he kissed her soundly on the lips as the others took their seats.

Moving her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Much." She whispered before kissing him back more firmly. She got lost in the kiss as Kyoya’s hands rubbed up and down her back nipping at her lower lip slipping his tongue inside her mouth beginning the seductive dance with her own.

Hearing clearing of throats and coughing Haruhi’s eyes snapped open pulling away from Kyoya. She turned her head looking at the others who were staring at them. Her eyes widen turning deep red. _‘How could I forget we were not alone’_. She chastised herself once again forgetting the existence of the others in the limo with them. It always seemed to happen when she was with him.

Clearing her throat as she moved off Kyoya’s lap sitting next to him she bowed her head. “Sorry, guys.”

"No problem Haru-chan." Honey grinned over at her. "We know you can't help it. You are just a passionate person, right Takashi." He said as he nudged Takashi in the arm causing Takashi to blush even harder.

Haruhi leaned into Kyoya as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her securely to his side. They rode to her house and she enjoyed the warmth of his arm around her. She would never get used to how a simple touch from Kyoya could make her body come alive.

Tamaki started his excited chatter about what the plans should be, especially commoner games. He was still very much in love with the commoner lifestyle, not that he would ever want to live as one. He found the activities commoners would do were amusing, oh the hours they could be amused with little or no money. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at his excitement but didn’t burst his bubble as he spoke animatedly, it was his graduation party, they would indulge him for now until he got out of hand.

Haruhi glanced out the window when they pulled up the estate letting out a low sigh. She was excited about tonight of course, but she was still adjusting to all the wealth that literally fell into her lap. In her mind, she was still just a simple commoner, but she knew better. She had wealth that exceeded the ones she held dear.

Her eyes softened as her beloved friends piled out one by one. Kyoya pulled her into his arms exiting the limo with ease. His tall frame making it look simple. She would have had to scoot or crawl just to make it to the door she was so short.

Giving her an amused smile, Kyoya set Haruhi on her feet as Kaoru handed Haruhi her cane. "Thanks, Kao." She kisses his cheek in thanks.

Kaoru blushed rubbing the back of his neck while looking at her. “We wouldn’t want you to fall now, would we?”

Chuckling she shook her head. “No, I suppose not.”

Giving her one last glance his eyes flicked to Kyoya’s before he kissed her cheek quickly bounding after the others who disappeared into the estate leaving Kyoya and Haruhi alone.

"Congratulations, Kyoya." Haruhi smiled up at the man standing next to her. "I'm very proud of you."

Pulling her close to him, Kyoya kissed her again. "I'm sorry. I just can't wait." He said between kisses.

"I can't either." She giggled against his lips. "We should go in before they come looking for us though. You know Tamaki." Giving her a small smirk, he reluctantly pulled away from her.

Sweeping her off her feet Kyoya rushed inside the house which made her start with a fit of the giggles. Slowing his pace, he made his way to the side of the house where the pool was located, they decided to have a night time pool party. Waving at her father as Kyoya passed him she gave him a smile. Her father shook his head giving her a small wave in return chuckling to himself.

Toju returned to his office with a smile on his face. He was pleased to see Haruhi happy. It took her time to open up to him, but their relationship was becoming closer. He would do anything to ensure she was happy. She had had a hard life so far, and he was determined she would have an easy one now. Both of his children would. They would not make the same mistakes he did under the pressure of being part of elite society.

Sitting behind his desk his picked up a folder frowning. No. They would not be pressured into a loveless marriage like he was. He clenched his jaw tossing the folder in the trash. It was a proposal from Yoshio wanting a marriage contract between Kyoya and Haruhi. He would never sign it no matter what Yoshio offered. If Haruhi ended up with Kyoya that would be fine, but there would not be an alliance between the families. Ever. It would be her choice if she wanted to marry Kyoya, not because of some agreement he and Yoshio came to.

* * *

 

Everyone was in the guesthouse changing when Kyoya and Haruhi arrived except for Yuki who was dancing by himself to the music playing having already changed into his swimsuit. Seeing this Haruhi let out a delicate snort, amused. _‘What an idiot.’_

Yuki stopped grinning over at his sister. "Kyoya, go change I got her. The others are in the guest house." He said nodding his head in the direction of the others. Kyoya set her down kissing her forehead before entering the guesthouse leaving her with Yuki.

"Dance with me Haru," Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up in his arms twirling her around while he sang along to the song. "If you're tossin' and your turnin' and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you."

Haruhi giggled as he swayed her back and forth while he sang "I didn't know you liked Bruno Mars." She raised an eyebrow at him gripping his shoulders.

Yuki laughed "Yes. I do. I love this song, reminds me of you." He kissed her on the cheek and continued singing to her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she sighed. "Thank you, Yuki. I love you, too, and I do count on you."

Yuki walked over to the music system putting the song on repeat as he continued to dance with Haruhi singing the song to her while he smiled down at her.

Setting her down on her feet he grasped her hips swaying her from side to side with him. She began singing too, even though her singing voice was not that good, she had to chuckle when hearing Yuki's. _'I guess it's a family trait.'_

The others exited the guesthouse watching the pair, their tiny little Haruhi being dwarfed by her brother singing and danced along with him, it was adorable.

Kyoya had a smile playing on his lips as he watched them _. 'I'm pleased that she is finally smiling and laughing with the others. She should have that smile every day.'_

Honey giggled grabbing Takashi's hand joining Haruhi and Yuki. Soon the rest of them were singing and dancing. They played that song three more times. Tamaki was strutting around like the goofball he was, making the others laugh at his antics.

Haruhi was swung around from host to host laughing loudly. _'Gods, I've missed them. Dad would have loved to see us like this.'_

Kyoya held her during the last time the song played. He whispered in her ear. "Your swimsuit is in the guesthouse if you want to go change now...I can help you if you need me to." He waggled his eyebrows at her, a very un-Kyoya thing to do which made Haruhi laugh as

She pulled away cupping his cheek rubbing his cheek with the pad of her thumb affectionately. Brushing her lips against his cheek she grinned at him. "I think I can handle it, if I need help, I will be sure to call." She walked away slowly without her cane.

 _'Amazing, she is getting better each day.'_ Kyoya smiled watching her tiny hips swayed as she left.

Haruhi changed quickly grumbling at the swimsuit the twins had left her. A black bikini. They always tried to get her to dress more feminine now that she had the body for it. She looked in the mirror moving to the side raising a brow. She had filled out nicely over the years, a late bloomer. _‘I guess they do know what they are doing.’_

Shaking her head, she moved to the door to join the others. She stepped out of the guesthouse, she noticed that most of them were already in the pool playing water volleyball, something she had no intentions of joining in.

Kyoya was leaning against the wall outside the guesthouse patiently waiting for her, hoping she would call for 'assistance'. He shrugged himself off the wall taking her hand in his leading her to the hot tub that was at the inside edge of the pool at the shallow end out of the way of the others. He noted what she was wearing although pleased, he didn’t want anyone seeing her in something so delectable. "Why don't I massage your ankle. I'm sure it is stiff from all that walking."

Helping her get in first, he lowered himself, so he was sitting next to her. "Here, lean back and lift your foot into my lap."

Haruhi scooted away leaning her back on the edge holding the sides of the hot tub for support while she lifted her left foot into Kyoya's waiting hands.

Kyoya kept eye contact with Haruhi as he slowly worked on her ankle. His gaze was heated causing her to squirm. With a simple look from Kyoya, her insides would start to pool in her lower abdomen. The mass of angry butterflies would take up residence when he looked at her like that. Without his glasses, she could see his eyes clearly. They were full of love, desire, and promises.

She had always thought there was always something about him that was powerful, it was intoxicating to be around him. Moving her foot forward as his hands worked up her calf his fingers making slow patterns making her shiver with pleasure. He moved towards her slowly, her foot landing in his lap.

 _‘Hmm…this has possibilities.’_ She wiggled her toes and his breath hitched. His hand stilled for a moment before his gaze became more heated, like a predator looking at its pray making her gulp. _'Does he know what that damn look does to me?'_

She could feel him growing under her foot, continuing the torture until he was fully erect. She bit her lower lip to keep the moan from escaping her lips.

Leaning forward grabbing her upper arms, he pulled her slowly towards him, his eyes never leaving hers, until she was sitting sideways on his lap. He placed his hands under the water holding her in place as bucked his hips slowly against her.

Haruhi had to hold the groan of pleasure that was trying to escape her lips causing her to bite her lip harder. She shifted her hips against him as he leaned in nibbling her ear. "Careful, Love." He whispered. His voice was rough, like liquid sex.

She knew what he was referring to. He always warned her when she was driving him over the edge. They had not taken that final step in their relationship yet. She loved him and knew they were together for the long run. She wanted to be his in every way. They had known each other for three years now and had been dating for one month. She knew they should wait for the final step in their relationship, but it didn't mean there wasn't a lot of heavy petting and touching each other.

They enjoyed exploring each other, but sometimes the teasing would be too much and they would have to stop to cool off wanting to make sure that the first time they did finally connect in the most intimate of ways, it was something they both were ready for, not because the hormones zinging through them, which usually happened when their bodies were close to each other.

Kyoya lifted his left-hand tracing patterns along the edge of her bikini bottom. His right hand still gripped her hip holding her on his lap as he continued to slowly grind into her. He slowly slid a finger under the edge of her bikini, sliding his finger back and forth under the edge teasing her slowly, as well as himself.

He watched her face as she looked at the others playing water volleyball. Her eyes became half-lidded and she licked her lips in anticipation. He loved watching her face when he touched her. It felt powerful knowing it was him that was making her feel good in that way.

Haruhi wiggled on his lap, and Kyoya let out a low growl. _'Gods, I love it when he growls.'_  She closed her eyes briefly, her abdomen clenching in anticipation.

He slid his finger further down brushing slightly against her watching her reaction to ensure he didn’t go past her comfort zone. She grabbed the side of the hot tub in front of her letting out a loud gasp when his finger went even lower to the most intimate of places.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan," Honey asked being the closest to her heard her gasp.

"Y-yes, Honey-senpai. My ankle is sore is all…and I bumped it when I moved. Don't worry, I'm fine." She waved her hand offering him a strained smile as Kyoya continued his exploration. _'More than fine. Gods'_

Kyoya looked over at the others smiling at them while his hand drifted lower, his thumb pressed against her clit more firmly. He lowered his head to Haruhi’s shoulder planting small open kisses nipping lightly before resting his head on her shoulder licking the shell of her ear. To the others, it would appear that they were just sitting together watching them play. He was playing, too. Just not with them.

Haruhi eyes widened for a moment as she continuing to watch the others, not seeing or hearing anything that was going on. Kyoya placed his ring finger inside her and began to stroke her inside as he moved his thumb in a circular pattern on her clit.

Haruhi shifted slightly on Kyoya's lap lowering her hand in the water slipping her fingers under the band of his shorts. She could feel the tip of his erection poking just above the waistband. She heard Kyoya's breathing stop as she circled the tip of his erection with her fingers.

They had always touched each other with their clothes on, so this was a new sensation for both. Her light touches made his eyes close briefly, savoring this moment. She smirked as she moved her hand inside of them grabbing him fully. He let out another low growl nipping at her neck.

Haruhi made slow torturous movements as Kyoya bucked his hips slightly begging for more, faster movements. He continued to stroke his finger inside her and added his middle finger continuing to make her squirm. "Haruhi..." He whispered. "You don't know what you do to me."

She turned her head kissing him. "You do the same to me." She said against his lips. Kyoya stroked her faster causing her to buck her hips forward. She nipped his lower lip. "I want you, Kyoya, but I think we should still wait a little longer." She whispered.

 _'You have no idea. I've been ready since the beach trip fiasco. Your tiny body beneath mine, that is something I think about frequently.'_ "I will wait as long as it takes, Haruhi. I love you, and I am willing whenever you are." He continued his ministration adding more pressure against her.

Haruhi could feel the coil start to build and grabbed him tighter biting her lip. He smirked at her kissing her neck, leaving heated kisses against her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut tight grabbing his wrist as she exploded jerking slightly. She swallowed the moan that threatened to burst past her lips bowing her head while she grit her teeth. _‘Holy hell.’_

Kyoya leaned his head on her shoulder sighing as he removed his hand placing it on her hip. "Haruhi, you have no idea how much I want this. This is not some passing fling for me. I want a future with you, and I want you to be mine in every possible way. I'm also nervous to take the next step, but I'm sure we can teach each other." He spoke softly to her as he kissed her shoulder repeatedly. "I love you so much. You have no idea what you do to me."

Haruhi closed her eyes leaning into him. "I love you, too. I want to be yours, and you to be mine. You do things to me just being near you. I can't really explain it right. The only way I can explain the pull I feel is that you're like a magnet, and I'm drawn to you. I can never get enough or you, or close enough to you when you are near me. That frightens me sometimes the amount of love I feel for you already."

Kyoya smiled softly at her tipping her chin to face him. He kissed her slow, pouring the love he felt for her in that kiss alone. He removed her hand from his shorts moving her firmly on his lap pressing her down against him as he fought for dominance with the kiss. She lifted her hands tangling them in his hair, gently tugging.

"Hey, Kyoya. You want to join us?" Tamaki's voice interrupted them.

It was like a bucket of cold fucking water had splashed them. Haruhi jerked her head back breaking the kiss looking over at Tamaki turning red. She had forgotten they were there once again. They were just in the background. That always happened to her when she was with Kyoya.

Kyoya openly glared at his idiot he called his best friend. "No, Tamaki, I don't want to play. I am staying with Haruhi since she can't."

Tamaki leaned on the edge of the hot tub grinning at the couple. "Are you feeling better?” He nodded at Haruhi. “Now that Kyoya took care of you?"

Haruhi blinked letting out a peal of laughter that sounded across the pool. She continued to laugh until she had tears streaming down her cheeks gasping for breath. She couldn’t help it. If he only knew how Kyoya had taken care of her.

Tamaki tilted his head a small laugh escaping his lips. Her laugh was always infectious to all of them, he couldn’t help but join her. "What is so funny?"

Kyoya snorted shaking his head. "She is fine, Tamaki. Don't worry. We will be getting out here in a minute, I think she is getting...overheated." He smirked over at her as he pressed Haruhi down firmly against him. She stopped laughing abruptly a bright blush painting her cheeks. _'Oh, things thing I'm going to do to you. You just wait, Love.'_

The group hung out near the pool for a few hours more. Haruhi joined them in the pool after she got out of the hot tub. Kyoya sat in one of the chairs watching her swim around with the others. He noted they were all gentle with her, not wanting to harm her because she was still healing. Of course, it helped he would glare at them if they did decide they wanted to touch her.

When they were getting tired they went into the estate up to Haruhi's suite each feeling relaxed after spending so much time in the pool. They were ready to relax for the rest of the night. It was getting late, almost past midnight by the time they made their way upstairs.

Entering the suite their jaws dropped. Her suite had been transformed causing them to blink to make sure they were in the right room. The area near her entertainment center had dark fabric surrounding it, with twinkle lights hanging from her ceiling enclosing the area, with a small opening to enter. Inside there were thick comforters and pillows everywhere. Off to the side outside their enchanted fort was a concession stand with drinks, candy, cakes, sandwiches and a popcorn machine already popping.

The maid stood to the side and bowed. "Mistress, everything is ready for you and your guest to watch your movies."

Haruhi walked forward giving her maid Yuumi and tight hug. "Thank you, Yuumi, you did an amazing job. Thank you for staying up late to do this for me."

Yuumi blushed under Haruhi's praise. "Thank you, mistress. I will leave you and your guests now. Just call if you desire anything else." Yuumi bowed before leaving the room.

"Haru-chan this is amazing." Honey looked around before he went to the table looking at the different treats lined up.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. I thought it would be nice if we all watched the movies comfortably. We can even all sleep in there if you want." She shrugged.

The rest of the group gathered around the table looking at what they wanted to eat while watching their movies.

"Oh, before I forget I have gifts for everyone." Haruhi stepped into her room and soon came back with a large bag. She pulled out several small wrapped packages handing them out to each of her friends as well as her brother.

They each opened their gift and looked up at her. "Haruhi...this is..." Yuki whispered.

Haruhi smiled her natural smile at them "It's the Kanji for bonds or connection. I wanted to give you these as a reminder of the bonds that we have. I had them made and bought the silver necklace that they are attached to. You are all very dear to me, and as Mori-senpai said, our bonds will remain a lifetime." Each of the hosts and her brother enveloped her in a group hug laughing through there tears.

"Thank you, Haruhi. We are family, you know." Tamaki said grinning at her as they all stepped back giving her room.

"A dysfunctional family, but yes we are." She snorted. "I had one made for me as well."

The others gathered their bags heading to the bathroom to shower and get changed for bed before watching their movies. Haruhi went into her walk-in closet gathering her clothes so she could go into one of the guest rooms to shower and change while the others used hers.

She was muttering to herself because she couldn't find her favorite shirt, so she didn't hear someone walk up behind her. She was scooped up and carried into the bathroom. She let out a shriek trying to free herself from their grasp. She heard Hikaru laugh close to her ear as he dumped her in the large tub, bathing suite and all.  

Her legs brushed up against someone and she shot up from the water, covered in bubbles. She wiped the suds from her eyes hearing the laughter all around her. When she was able to see she saw Mori, Honey, and Kaoru were sitting in the tub laughing at her. Turning red she turned around, trying to climb out of the tub.

Honey grabbed her hand coaxing her to look at him. "It's okay, Haru-chan, we are still wearing our bathing suits...see." Haruhi slowly turned her head to see Honey standing over her smirking down at her.

Hikaru was holding on the side of the tub hooting with laughter trying to talk through his gasping laughter. "You should...have seen…Gods…. your face was classic."

Haruhi glanced up seeing Kyoya standing behind Hikaru with his arms crossed against his chest glaring down at him. Hikaru slowly turned around when he saw the others stop laughing. "Oh...h-hey K-Kyoya-senpai. We thought we would help Haru get clean."

Kyoya brushed past Hikaru wrapping Haruhi in a towel lifting her out of the tub carrying her out of the room. "Idiots." He said with a smile on his face after seeing Hikaru go pale. He helped her gather her clothes and went with her to the guest bedroom on her wing to get showered and changed...separately of course much to his displeasure.

Haruhi and the others, after getting showered and changed gathered their snacks settled in the enchanted fort to watch a movie. Kyoya had Haruhi between his legs nestled against his chest. She shifted a little pulling out a small box from her shorts placing it in Kyoya's hand. "You get an extra gift." She whispered not wanting the others to hear her.

Kyoya moved back slightly before he unwrapped the box opening the lid. Inside was a set of silver cufflinks that had the kanji for beloved on each. Kyoya slid his eyes to Haruhi giving her a gentle smile.

"You are my beloved, too Haruhi." She met his lips kissing him when he leaned down. "I love you, Haruhi." He gave a few more soft kisses before pulling away. He lifted his new gift, giving them a kiss before he pocketed them. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her more firmly against his chest resting his head on top of hers letting out a low sigh looking around at the others who were chatting quietly with each other while the movie played. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, accepted. _'This is the family where I belong.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial lyrics are from the song by Bruno Mars: Count On Me.


	12. The Event

Haruhi scanned the crowd for Kyoya. She was at an event that her father was holding for one of his newest hotels he just opened and wanted to introduce Kyoya to several people.

It was August and they heat was sweltering. She was thankful that the event was held inside, because she was wearing a Burgundy silk gown, with a tight corset over it. She still had a hard time getting used to the clothes she would wear to these events. Give her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt any day.

She continued to walk around the crowd offering a polite word and smile as she went. In the back of her mind, she was thankful for the lessons she had with being a host. She could pretend to be engaged in conversation with the best of them. Her eyes searched the area as she continued forward. _‘Where the hell is he?’_

A tap on her shoulder startled her. Thinking it was Kyoya she had her special smile in place on her lip, but she was met with someone she didn’t know causing her smile to falter.

A young man in his early twenties with blond hair and the most startling shade of blue eyes stood in front of her with a broad smile as he looked down at her. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Hello, you must be Toju's daughter, Haruhi correct?" He said grabbing her hand brushing his lips on the back of her hand.  

Tugging her hand back gently she gave him a small nod of her head trying to offer a smile in return. "Um..yes, I'm Sumeragi Haruhi "

Raising to his full height he winked at her. "Would you care to honor me with this dance?"

Looking once more trying to find Kyoya and her father she spotted them across the room speaking with a small group of people. "Of course." She bowed taking the hand he offered.

"My name is Suzukaze Rinji, Rin for short." He grinned down at her as he led her expertly around the floor. He pulled her slightly closer to him more than was socially acceptable in Haruhi’s opinion, making their bodies flush against each other. He was making her uncomfortable, she locked her jaw trying not snap at him about personal space knowing this was someone her father had invited, she decided not to make a scene. Instead, she tried to shift back to put some space between them, but he tightened his grip, his fingers flexing against her lower back.

"It's very nice to meet you Rin." She said through a tight throat.

"I heard that Toju's daughter had been found recently, but I had no idea how beautiful you would be. You look simply ravishing."

"Thank you for thinking so, sir."

He chuckled lightly while smirking at her. "Please, continue to call me Rin. I like the way my name sounds coming from those plump lips of yours." He whispered as he leaned down close to her ear.

 _'Whoa, down boy.'_ She cleared her throat leaning her head back slightly. "Are you enjoying the party tonight?" _'That is a safe topic I hope. I hope this will distract this idiot. It usually works with Tamaki.'_

His fingers flexed as he spoke. "I am now that I met you, Haruhi. I'm here with my father. These events are usually boring. I've been watching you for a bit, and finally was able to find out who you were. My father and yours do business together _frequently_ , so I'm sure we will be seeing each other more often."

The song came to an end and Haruhi tried to escape his hold, but he tightened his grip. She started to feel slightly panicked as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Haruhi, I was hoping that you would join me for dinner sometime soon. I would love to get to know you a little bit more...intimately." He said in a husky voice.

Feeling the warmth of a large hand on her shoulder Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She recognized his possessive touch immediately, the feeling of sparks that ignited in her body his touch alone could do. Kyoya.

Looking up at him she gave him a grateful smile, but he didn’t notice her. No. He was standing there, his posture stiff, his jaw tight, glaring at the man in front of him. "Suzukaze." Kyoya said in a low voice offering the man a nod.

"Ah, Ootori. What a pleasant surprise." Rin said mockingly with a glare of his own.

Kyoya leaned in kissing Haruhi's temple, his eyes never leaving Rin’s. "Your father is looking for you, Love. I will take you to him."

Reaching down he grabbed her hand tugging her gently to stand beside him. Haruhi was thankful that Rin offered no resistance, his arms falling limply to his sides as she took her place next to Kyoya. Rin frowned looking at their clasped hands before narrowing his eyes at Kyoya.

"And as far as you getting to know Haruhi as you put it...more _intimately_ , that won't ever happen. She is spoken for indefinitely." He sneered at Rin before he directed her away from a glaring Rin.

 _'Well, that was awkward.'_ The tension left Haruhi’s body giving Kyoya’s hand a gentle squeeze as he continued to lead her through the crowd of people not stopping when they called his name. He reached the side of the room pulling her into the kitchen where the staff was bustling about. Turning to face her, he yanked her into his arms, his lips crashing against hers causing their teeth to clatter against each other’s briefly in an angry kiss.

Haruhi eyes widened for a half a second before the fire ignited within her, her eyes sliding shut. Raising her hands, she grabbed his hair tugging him closer to her, not letting up the pressure of her hold as his kiss started to consume her.

Fisting the material of her silk dress trying to reign in his desire, Kyoya slowed the kiss feeling much better now that he had her with him. Pulling back he panted lightly leaning his forehead against hers. "Sorry, I just don't like others touching what is mine. Forgive me?"

Haruhi took a ragged breath trying to control her breathing. Licking her lips feeling the tingling sensation from the sheer pressure of his lips that were there only a moment ago, she met his heated gaze cupping his cheek. "There is nothing to forgive. He was making me feel very uncomfortable. Thank you for coming to get me." She said in a breathless whisper.

Kyoya kissed her forehead letting out a harsh breath. "I could tell by your facial expression. I noticed him watching you tonight, so I was keeping an eye on you. I'm sorry I didn't come for you earlier." He grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze before leading them from the kitchen.

They skirted the edge of the crowd finally finding her father and brother who were standing there watching them as they approached. Her father leaned in and spoke to Yuki who nodded.

When they stood before the pair Toju offered Haruhi his hand bowing. "Come and dance with your father, Haruhi."

Haruhi giggled bowing before her father before grasping his outstretched hand with her own. He led her to an open area on the floor pulling her into his arms smiling down at her. "I'm proud of you, darling. You are doing very well speaking to people tonight. They have been singing your praises."

Haruhi looked around the room briefly before returning her gaze to her father. "Of course, I know this is an important night for you."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that it is. I see you danced with Suzukaze’s boy. Kyoya almost ran to your side when he saw how close he was holding you. The dark aura that came out of him was impressive."

Haruhi laughed shaking her head, a small smile tilting her lips. "It can be, we called him The Shadow King at the Host Club."

"I like how protective he is of you. He is a fine boy, and I'm glad you have each other."

They continued to dance into the next song. "Haruhi, I know you have continued your studies over this summer, so you can graduate early. This being your last year of high school, do you know what your field of study will be at college?"

Haruhi frowned slightly. "Actually, I always wanted to be a lawyer like mom." She paused for a moment her heart clenched painfully thinking about her. "Now, I don't think I will follow in her footsteps. When cleaning the apartment, I found her old ID, credit cards and a photo of Yuki, and I. I'm still _very_ angry with her right now. She was someone I idolized, and now...I don't know how I feel. I just want to understand why." She said in a quiet voice to keep their conversation quiet.

Toju nodded. "I can understand that. I wish I had the answers you seek."

He paused for a few moments before turning his attention back to her. "I did speak with Chairman Suoh this week, and you only need to take a few classes this year to graduate high school. You will be able to graduate in December with some effort. What do you think about taking some business courses at the college this year as well? It may help you when you take over some of these businesses if that is what you decide to do. I will not pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. Please know that. I just wanted you to know it is an option."

Haruhi thought about it for a bit. She looked up at her father before she gave him a wide smile. "That sounds like a great idea. I would like to know what is expected of me after all."

Toju snorted. "There are no expectations on you at all, Haruhi. You need to decide what you want in _your_ future. You will still be wealthy even if you don't want to pick up the lead in the company with Yuki. Just think about it, I want you to know I will support your decision. I just...I want you happy. I want you to know whatever you decide to do in life you will make me proud no matter what you do. If it is being a lawyer, a business major, or if you decide to raise a family instead. It is up to you."

Haruhi lightly blushed thinking about raising a family. She never thought about having children of her own, let alone get married. Being with Kyoya changed all of that for her. Her future morphed into something different.

She felt that warmth of her father's words and love flow over her. They had been getting closer each day. He would eat breakfast and dinner with her and Yuki every day and discuss his day asking how their day was in turn. He would ask questions about her life before coming to live with him. She is learning to not push people away, and stop being so independent, that it is alright to lean on others for support. That is what made a family, and she loved him for teaching her that lesson.

“Thank you, father.” She whispered.

Toju was leading her off the dance floor when Ootori Yoshio stepped in their path. He bowed politely to the pair offering his hand to Haruhi. "Would you do me the honor, Ms. Sumeragi."

Haruhi looked up at her father and saw he was giving Yoshio a hard look. Yoshio looked up at him smirking. Haruhi was reluctant but agreed for the sake of her father. She didn’t want to slight anyone whom he did business with. She squeezed her father’s hand once before offering Kyoya’s father her own.

Yoshio smiled a broad smile as he took her small hand into his and began to lead her around the dance floor. He was quiet for a few moments while giving her a calculated look, his eyes never leaving hers. It was making her uncomfortable. She knew that Kyoya could not rescue her from this dance.

"How are you feeling, Haruhi. I see you don't need the use of your cane any longer."

Haruhi chewed her bottom lips briefly meeting his eyes. "I am feeling well, sir. The ankle is healed, it only gives me a slight problem when I’m on it for long periods of time. I'm sure it will be giving me a hard time by time I leave her tonight."

Yoshio chuckled at her. "I'm sure of that. How are you and Kyoya getting along these days? I saw you dancing with that Suzukaze boy earlier." He asked raising a brow at her.

 _'What the hell, was everyone watching my every move tonight?'_ "Kyoya and I are doing very well. Kyoya was with my father for a brief period, and Suzukaze asked me to dance. I decided to honor his request because my father does business with his father. I felt it only polite." _‘Just like I am with you, if I had a choice, I would not be anywhere near your ass.’_

Yoshio tilted his head at her like he was trying to see into her soul to find out her secrets. "Very astute of you, Haruhi. You fit in very well here." Haruhi had to force herself not to roll her eyes at him. "This is your last year of high school, correct?" Haruhi gave him a curt nod. "Are you still planning on becoming a lawyer like your mother?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "No. I'm not." She said in a flat tone.

He grinned down at her enjoying making her uncomfortable. "I see. Well, what are your plans then?"

She took a deep calming breath knowing how relentless he could be. She hated telling him anything personal about herself knowing he could try to use it against her later. However, she was protected now by her father and of course Kyoya. "This year I will be taking business courses as well as finishing my last year of high school, I should graduate from the academy in December."

_'That is impressive. I will give this a little more time before I start pressuring Toju for a marriage contract. The Ootoris need her...and her money.'_

Yoshio bowed kissing her hand when the song ended. "It was a pleasure to speak to you again, Haruhi. Please let me know if you need anything I can assist you with in the future." He turned to melt into the crowd, leaving a very confused and annoyed Haruhi in his wake.

Kyoya walked up to her side watching his father’s back as he left. Sliding her gaze to him and saw Kyoya had tightening around his eyes. He was fighting to keep his mask in place. She hated when he did that. She wished he could always be himself but knew he would never would out in public like this, only when they were alone, or with people whom he trusted.

The night ended and Haruhi's feet were absolutely killing her. When she entered the limo with her father, brother, and Kyoya she took her heels off rubbing her feet gingerly letting out a small hiss.

"I will have one of the maids bring something to soak your feet in, darling." He father looked softly at her. "You did wonderful tonight. Everyone spoke highly of you. You all made me proud."

Haruhi lifted her gaze to him "Thank you. I tried not to embarrass you tonight. I'm surprised I didn't fall flat on my face with these heels actually." She groaned in pain as she continued to rub her feet, and wiggled her toes trying to get the feeling back into them.

"How was your dance with Yoshio?" Her father asked.

Haruhi snorted. "It was fine. He just wanted to bombard me with personal questions about my future...you know the usual. You should be proud that I didn't snap at him." She laughed.

Toju gave a slight laugh looking at Kyoya. "I think we need to start getting more aggressive with our plan. He's not going to stop until he thinks he can have his clutches into Haruhi."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, a small growl leaving his throat as he wrapped an arm around her. "That...will never happen."


	13. Falling Deeper

Kyoya sat in the office with Toju working on buying some of his father's companies. Hearing laughter coming from outside he paused for a moment looking out the window. It was September, and unseasonably hot for this time of year. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched Haruhi with his niece and nephew as they splashed around in the pool.

They had arrived earlier that morning when Fyumi dropped them off for the weekend. Fyumi and his brother-in-law were going away for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary, a first for them. It was difficult for the pair to get away for any extended period because Diachi and Kioko had a difficult time with others, even Kyoya’s parents.

That changed when they met Haruhi, taking to her immediately. He still was in awe of the fact that they were so enamored with her. They didn’t warm up to anyone, including him until recently. Shaking his head, he let out a small chuckle knowing it due to him being with Haruhi, their idol.

The patience that Haruhi had with both while they were swimming was astounding. She was holding onto Kioko trying to teach her how to swim, while Diachi swam circles around the two trying to encourage his little sister.

Toju hearing the chuckle looked up, then followed Kyoya’s gaze wondering what had him distracted. "She really is good with those children, isn't she?" He smiled.

"She seems like she is a natural at this as well. Did you know when she joined The Host Club her freshman year at school we all saw that she was a natural host."

Toju continued to watch Haruhi as she let go of Kioko urging the little girl to swim towards her. "I can see that. She has done beautiful adjusting here. I'm just glad to have her back."

Kyoya snorted shaking his head looking back at his screen. "She used to be so stubborn about everything. She would refuse help from anyone pushing everyone away when they did try to help."

Toju raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I wonder what changed." He mused.

Kyoya paused for a moment before answering. "It was losing Ranka, from what she has said. She told the rest of us that when she looks in the mirror seeing her scar she thinks about not saying goodbye to him, and it is a reminder to live life to the fullest, and not to be afraid."

Toju looked back at Haruhi as Kyoya continued to speak. "She also changed the rest of us as well without even trying to. She changed me most of all. I told you before when I didn't know where she was, I began to think of the wasted time on my own pride trying to best my father. Only seeing that goal of being heir someday, surpassing my brothers. I knew I wanted Haruhi in my life, but I didn't appreciate how much until I thought it was too late. She teaches me each day it's okay to be loved and be loved in return. It is alright to let go of my tight control."

Toju observed his daughter and saw the patience she had with the two small children and smiled. "She has changed Yuki, and I as well you know. Those years without her were almost unbearable. The only thing that made us move forward was knowing that we could...no... we would find her someday. Having her here has brought joy back in this house. Yuki is happier having her back. The staff all adore her, and find it amusing when she tries to cook, or even clean her own bathroom."

He let out a chuckle shaking his head. "Yuumi came to me last week and told me she found Haruhi elbow deep in the toilet scrubbing away while humming to herself. She tried to ask her to leave that it was her job to clean, not Haruhi's, however, Haruhi shooed her away saying she was glad to help to ease the burden. I believe that is why they love her, she never acts like she is any better than anyone."

Kyoya laughed thinking about Haruhi saying just that. "You know, sir, she never treated the hosts any different either, even though we had money, and she didn't. She accepted us for who we are, and never asked for anything other than our friendships. Most people use us for who we are. She never did that is why we all love her so."

“She is exceptional. I would love to take credit for that trait, but I know I had nothing to do with it. It was her upbringing, and I believe being with Ranka. Even though I am still upset by losing all those years with her, I can never be angry for how she turned out.” Toju frowned slightly before shaking his head getting back to work.

Kyoya watched the man that sat in front of him while he worked, his thoughts swirling. Of course, he had a close relationship with Ranka, and had to agree with was due to being with Ranka that Haruhi was the way she was. He couldn’t imagine the pain he and Yuki went through with having Haruhi in their lives.

Pursing his lips thinking that he could also have that same fate of Haruhi being ripped away from him by his father’s machinations, he turned back to his task and continued to secretly buy his father's failing companies. "You know, there are more companies in crisis than I anticipated." He commented as he reviewed his information on the screen.

Toju was going over the report for the Ootori empire while leaning back in his chair. He raised a brow looking at Kyoya. "I think I know why he is so desperate for me to accept his proposal for a marriage match between you and Haruhi. He made a business deal with Xia company, and that company folded two months later, almost taking him down with them. Now he is trying to plug the bleeding, gaping hole."

Kyoya let out a frustrated breath running his hand through his hair. "I'm trying to buy these at a slow pace, I don't have enough capital now to do this in one sweeping move, and you have given me an excellent start. I need to stall him before he forces the issue. I know I can support myself now, however, he will continue to try to dictate my life if I don't hold all the cards. He is very underhanded using information over people. I need to make sure that I get this done for Haruhi…for us."

Tujo nodded "You know I can give you more capital, so you can get this done faster, Kyoya."

Kyoya shook his head. "No. I need to do this on my own but thank you for your assistance so far."

Toju leaned forward in his chair studying Kyoya for a moment. "Kyoya, we will do this your way. You know your father better than I do. I just don't want you to do this just for Haruhi. You know I can protect her, don't you?"

Kyoya looked up "I do know that. However, she is my future. I need to have her by my side, and I know if my father presses for a contract or business deal and does not get it, he may try to find someone else for me to marry to use. I won't have that."

Toju nodded a small smirk playing on his lips. "Perfect answer. I just wanted to make sure. We should let Haruhi know soon. You know I wouldn't put it past your father to try to bully her into one when I won't bend."

Toju blinked when Kyoya’s dark aura surrounded him letting out a low growl. “I would never let that happen.”

* * *

 

Haruhi held onto Diachi and Kioko's hands as they walked into the spacious kitchen after they mentioned they were hungry. The staff was bustling around trying to prepare for dinner. Haruhi took a deep breath making her mouth water. She had to admit that living with her father now, the staff made the more delicious meals for them.

Looking around the kitchen, Haruhi spotted the person she was looking for, Kai, the head chef. Clearing her throat delicately she waited for him to turn around. Letting out a small jump of surprise, Kai turned to see who was standing there. "Sorry to surprise you, Kia, I was wondering if we could use part of the kitchen to make a cake. I promised the children we would bake one together if you have the room to spare."

Kia grinned at her. "Of course, Haruhi. Just let me know what kind of cake you would like to make, and I get set the ingredients out for you.”

Haruhi turned to the children smiling down at them. "Which kind would you two like to make?"

Diachi lifted his small finger to his chin tilting his head. "Can... can we make a dark chocolate one? I know it is uncle Kyoya's favorite...and mine, too."

Haruhi giggled. "Of course, we can. Kioko, is that alright with you?"

Kioko looked down at the floor while she spoke. "I actually wanted strawberry, that’s my favorite."

Haruhi knelt in front of her tilting her chin up offering her a smile. "That's my favorite, too. How about we make both?"

Kioko eyes widen briefly before she wrapped her arms around Haruhi’s neck almost knocking her over. "Oh, can we aunt Haruhi?"

Chuckling Haruhi stood reaching over for the aprons that hung on the hook. Plucking three she handed one to each child while she put her own on. “Of course, we can. If we have any left over when your mother picks you up, you may even take it home.” She said patting her head affectionately.

Toju and Kyoya left Toju's office glad the work for the day had finally been completed. They paused at the entrance of the dining room seeing a few maids standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Tilting his head to the side he stopped before stepping into the room followed by Kyoya.

Looking over the maid’s shoulder they peered into the kitchen wondering what had them so enraptured. What they saw made them smile. Haruhi.

She was in her element with the small children who hung on her every word. Diachi and Kioko were on small stools in front of the block table on either side of her with two cakes in front of them. She was holding on to Kioko's hands guiding her movements as she frosted the cake speaking to her in low tones. Diachi watched them while licking a spoon with what appeared to be chocolate frosting.

Yuumi giggled. "She looks so adorable with those two." Toju chuckled behind them making Yuumi and the other maids whirled around and faced him startled by hearing a deep chuckle. Her eyes widened as she bowed before him. "I-I'm sorry master. I was just checking on the young mistress to ensure she didn't need anything." She stammered her face turned red.

"It's fine, Yuumi. Thank you for checking in on her." He said in a calm tone raising his hand stalling her stammering. Yuumi’s eyes slid to the others nodding at them before they scampered away leaving Toju with Kyoya standing in the doorway.

Kyoya watched as Haruhi continued to assist Kioko with her decoration. She was helping her place sliced strawberries on top of the cake that they had just frosted. He had to suppress a chuckle for every one strawberry Haruhi would place on the cake, Kioko would pop two into her mouth while giggling.

Diachi leaned closer to the pair leaning on the table to get a closer look. Each minute that would pass he would scoot a little closer before he got the courage to lean over swiping a dollop of frosting from the treat sticking it into his mouth.

Kioko let out a small cry of outrage before she slapped his hand in reprimand. Her small face contorting in anger as she tried to reach him as he jumped off the stool to avoid her advances.

Haruhi placed her slender hand on Kioko’s shoulder stilling the small girl as she blinked up owlishly at Haruhi. "Kioko, remember what I said earlier?"

Kioko frowned before she bowed her head. "You said to use my words and not my hands. I shouldn't hit because it doesn't feel nice."

Haruhi kissed her forehead smiling down at her as Kikyo lifted her head in surprise. "Exactly. Now, could you please tell Diachi that you're sorry.” Looking down at Diachi she held out her hand to help the small boy back onto the stool. “And Diachi you should tell Kioko you're sorry, too."

Diachi sighed with a grimace on his face. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded at his little sister. "Sorry, Kioko." He hated to apologize, especially to his little sister, but he loved his aunt Haruhi. He would do anything to make her happy.

"I'm sorry, too," Kioko said in a small voice.

Haruhi stroked their heads gently. "Thank you both."

Pushing the cakes to the middle of the table she picked Kioko up, and then Diachi setting them on the floor taking their hands. "Now, how about we go wash up for dinner. It should be ready soon, and for dessert, we eat the cakes you cooked today." She led them out the side of the room, towards a small utility room the staff used to help them wash up without tracking frosting throughout the house.

Kyoya watched Haruhi as she interacted with the children and shook his head. _'She is amazing. She makes me fall a little deeper each day. I didn’t know that was possible.'_ Images of Haruhi with their own children flitted through his mind even though it was far too early to think of such a thing, it was still firmly planted in his head. _‘A family of our own, what an intriguing thought.’_

She was what he wanted. To have her by his side for the rest of their lives. She had a way of drawing everyone to her without even trying to. Before he would never show anyone how he felt about anything, hiding his emotions behind a mask. With her, he could be himself and with that his close friends. He was beginning to understand that life was much better when you celebrated life, instead of constantly looking how to one-up someone.

Of course, the business world was still a game to him. A game he was very good at. Now he had something else to look forward to. The days with Haruhi have been enlightening, as well as loving. He was not a fool to even think there would be a day he wouldn’t want her. She would be his, and in turn, he would be hers. Changing his cold ways to give her the comfort and warmth that she always showed to him, as well as the others. She deserved nothing less.

Toju watched thinking about the past he lost, but the future he had with Haruhi. Maybe someday she would have children of her own. It was hard not to think of such a thing seeing her with the two small children she doted on. At least he wouldn’t lose moments or years with her children. He would make sure he was present in their lives as he should have been from the beginning of hers.

He wanted her to live here with him raising her family, and someday when he was gone this home would be her own. There was far too much room for him to live his on his own. He had already lost too much time with her, and she is already grown becoming an adult. Yuki the same. His greatest wish was that both his children would find that someone special in their life that completed them.

Looking over at Kyoya a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The look of adoration on Kyoya’s face while watching Haruhi was enough to put his mind at ease. The more time he spends with Kyoya the more he could see the sincerity when it came to Haruhi. Looking back at Haruhi he let out an internal sigh.   _'It looks like she has already found hers. I know Kyoya will take care of her. How I wish I could freeze time, so I could have her a little longer.'_


	14. I need you

Kyoya sat at the table in Music Room # 3. He was going over the financial reports for the Host Club with Haninozuka Yasuchika, Honey-senpai’s little brother. Normally he would be engrossed in the task, but not today. Today he was distracted.

As usual, he and Tamaki came to visit the host club after their classes at the university to check in with everyone, but really, he was there because he couldn’t stand being away from Haruhi for any length of time. Of course, he would take Haruhi and Yuki home after, he could have simply gone home and come back for them, but this way he could watch her.

His eyes kept flitting to the Haruhi and Yuki who sat on a couch together surrounded by guests, both girls, and boys. Yuki joined the host club this year as a host spend more time with the others, as well as his sister which he was grateful for the buffer. His larger than life presence seemed to keep the male population who would get a little too close to Haruhi at bay, just barely. They also hosted together, which Kyoya was glad of. He had to keep himself from not walking over there snatching her away from some of the male guests that were getting a little too friendly with what was his. They were sitting too close to her for his comfort.

He knew this what the hosts did. They catered to the populous of Ouran making them feel special. Wanted. He hated it. When she was identified as a _male_ host he could handle the way the female students fussed over Haruhi knowing that he didn’t have anything to worry about. Now though, it was a different story. Not only had she grown into her body making her into a stunning beauty, she now had wealth of her own which raised her status in the eyes of everyone. She was always held in high regard with the host, her wealth meant nothing to them. She would always be their princess, the glue that kept them together.

"Did you hear me, Kyoya-sempai?" Chika's voice drifted to his ears.

Adjusting his glasses he turned his head to look at the boy next to him. "I'm sorry, Chika, what did you say?"

Chika grinned looking over at Haruhi, and then back at Kyoya with a knowing glint in his eye. "I said thank you for your help with the host club budget."

Kyoya gave him his ‘host’ smile trying to calm his grating nerves. What he needed was Haruhi. Alone. "Of course, I don't mind at all, if you need any further assistance, please let me know."

Standing, Kyoya straightened his clothes making his way to the changing area purposely going out of his way to walk near Haruhi. His eyes locked with hers giving a small nod causing her to blush much to his pleasure.

Entering the room, he walked towards the end of the room running his hands through his hair before leaning heavily against the wall. He needed to get a grip on himself before he went back out there. Leaning there for a few moments he rolled his shoulders shoving himself off the wall taking a cleansing breath reminding himself once again that this session of hosting was almost over, there was no need to worry about anyone paying attention to what was his, for that what she was…his and his alone.

His head turned slightly when he heard someone open the door his lips tugged into a smirk. His heart rate accelerated as he ducked into one of the smaller rooms they used for storing excess costumes, hoping it was Haruhi who followed him here. It wouldn’t be the first time she had done so.

Keeping the light off in the room he cracked open the small door open peering through the crack watching Haruhi step closer to the door, her slender hand running down the fabric of her dress as she looked around noting that she was nervous. Her head tilted to the side as she pulled the yellow curtains to the side of the small stalls in search of him.

When she was close enough he stretched his hand out pulling her into the room causing her to let out a breathless shriek. Wrapping his arm around her he nuzzled her neck placing small kisses pulling the door closed flipping the light switch on. “It’s just me.” He whispered in her ear in a husky voice his body coming alive as soon as her small form pressed against his.

Turning her head Haruhi captured his lips nipping at his bottom one in reprimand. “Don’t scare me like that again.” She breathed. 

Not breaking the kiss, he moved his hand fumbling along the wall until he found the doorknob twisting the lock causing it to make an audible ‘click’.

Turning her body in his arms with ease he lifted her slightly pinning her against the wall with his hips leaning his weight against her. Her legs automatically lifted wrapping around his hip pulling him closer to her _. 'Gods, I can't get enough of her.'_ Haruhi bucked her hips forward slowly rubbing against his erection that was already straining against his pants.

He let out a low hiss against her lip returning the gesture as he moved both hands under the hem of her dress until his hands gripped her ass firmly squeezing it. "Gods, you feel good." He made open mouth kisses and nips down her neck to her collarbone. He could feel the heat radiating off her small form as he pressed closer to her, pleasure shooting down his spine.

Haruhi gripped his shoulders her fingers digging into his skin under the fabric. The scent of his musk assaulted her senses making her get lost, it was sensory overload. He always smelled so damn good. It was something dark, forbidden, just like Kyoya himself.

She shifted her hips faster feeling the delicious friction against her core causing her to tremble against him. She was close already.

"K-Kyoya." She panted reaching up grabbing his hair tight. It was always this way with them. They were just like magnets when they were in the same room, never able to get enough of each other. It was an addiction for both. They have yet to take that final step in their relationship even after being together six months, they had resisted the temptation. She was done waiting.

"Hmm?" Kyoya hummed against her throat as he nipped and kissed her repeatedly.

"I need you." She groaned her back arching.

Kyoya lifted his head gazing into her eyes. "You have me." He kissed her lips softly.

She bucked harder against him to accentuate the point. "No... I _need_ you." She gasped as pleasure shot through her.

Kyoya kissed her hard groaning against her lips as she nipped at his bottom lip. "Are you sure?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes. Very sure."

Kyoya pressed harder against her making her squirm against him. "Not here." He growled sucking her tongue into his mouth lightly biting down.

He chuckled when she let out a frustrated breath. “That does not mean I will leave you unsatisfied.” He moved one hand, his fingers slipping under her panties as his nipped at her lips. “We will continue this when we get home, for now, let me make you feel good.”

His fingers rubbed against her clit slowly as he rocked into her slowly her body arching further against him. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss to swallow her moans, it would do no good if someone were to come into the room and hear them. All her noises were for his ears only.

Feeling her essence coat his fingers he slipped them through her core taking two fingers curling them into her, his thumb pressing against her clit rubbing it slightly harder as he moved his fingers in her. He was surprised at how fast she was unraveling for him. It _had_ been a few weeks since they touched each other intimately. He wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t be the same right now.

He could feel her tense, her body shuttering against his own. Pulling back from the kiss he leaned back watching her come undone for him. Her head tipped back, her teeth clamped together as a long hiss escaped her. Cheeks flushed, the arch of her neck, her body, she was beautiful. Knowing he was the one to make her feel that way make his cock twitch in response. That would have to wait for later. When he did join with her in the most intimate of ways, he wanted to savor her, not be rushed.

Lowering her legs to the ground he removed his hand from her treasure giving her a satisfied smirk as she panted looking up at him, her chocolate eyes sparkled under the dim light. “Satisfied?” He asked.

Giving him a small giggle, she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close. “Very, but not what I was hoping for.” She pulled back looking at him. “What about your needs?”

Letting out a small chuckle he leaned his forehead against hers breathing in the scent of her as well as the musky scent of sex. “Later.” His kissed her forehead straightening up shifting back slightly. He took a deep calming breath to help with his raging erection. It would do no good to go back out there with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

They each straightened their hair, clothes and washed up from their dalliance. Grabbing her hand, he raised it to his lips kissing her knuckles. "Soon. I don't want our first time here." His said lowering his face towards her giving her a heated look trying to reassure her that this was far from over. He kept his promises. He squeezed her hand before he led her to the room back to where she had been hosting.

He could hear Haruhi apologizing for being away so long to her guests as they each fussed over her asking her if she was alright knowing that she still favored her ankle at times when she was on it for too long even though she didn’t use her cane any longer. A chuckle escaped his lips when she explained that she had to meet with him over an upcoming event. _‘An event indeed.’_

When the last guest left Haruhi grabbed her bag trying to not appear like she was in a rush, which in truth she was. She was had made up her mind she was ready for her and Kyoya to take the next step. Although he did satisfy her needs _very_ well, she wanted more with him… so much more. She knew he would be her forever. She would never feel what she felt for Kyoya with anyone else. Ever.

He sparked something deep within her she had no idea that was there. It was a consuming fire whenever they touched, not that she would complain. He brought out her passionate side, something she never thought she had. When she dated Tamaki, their kisses were sweet but lacking. There were no butterflies, no fire, not even a spark. Of course, she still loved Tamaki, just as a best friend, not in the all-consuming fire and love she felt for Kyoya. She had _never_ been this far with Tamaki which she was truly grateful for.

Haruhi grunted in frustration as she buckled her satchel, she was all thumbs right now in her excitement to leave. It was Friday, which meant they had all weekend to spend together uninterrupted.

She froze briefly as she fumbled with her coat and Tamaki grabbed it assisting her with ease helping her shrug it one. His arm wrapped around her shoulder after giving it a gentle squeeze. "Haruhi. What about a family weekend this weekend? What do you say?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki noticing his eyes were serious for once. Family time was important to him. Letting out a slow breath she tried to reign in her temper. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know she was in a rush to leave. "What did you have in mind, Tamaki. I have studying to do this weekend." She said trying to keep her voice natural moving out of Tamaki’s arm.

The twins moved her side looping arms with her squeezing close to her. "How about a sleepover," Hikaru suggested while blowing in her ear causing her to shiver while swatting him away. He loved causing such reactions from her. She was still his best friend regardless of her relationship with Kyoya, he refused to give up his spot. She would always be his best friend no matter what.

"Yeah, Haruhi. We haven't spent hardly any time together since the graduation party, besides you will be graduating next month so we won't see you once you go to the university full time." Kaoru hugged her from the side pressing his cheek against hers rubbing it against his own.

Haruhi stiffened for a moment before relaxing. She looked over at Kyoya who was standing close by, an arm across his chest, the other hand rubbing his bottom lip as he watched their interaction.

He could see the desperation in her eyes as she looked at him, asking him for help from this situation. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to help her, he needed time alone with her which would be impossible with the others around. He raised a brow at her as she continued to stare at him. He had no excuse he could offer to keep the others at bay, she was on her own with this one.

Closing her eyes in defeat, Haruhi shook her head slowly knowing they were right. She had not spent much time with all of them at all. She was to graduate from Ouran Academy next month and seeing the twins and the others would be even more limited.

She spent most of her time studying and with Kyoya. _‘Damn it.’_ She hated they were right. Haruhi cleared her throat delicately opening her eyes looking over at Tamaki. "I suppose that is okay. How about you come over at 8:00 tonight and you can stay over until Sunday. We can spend the weekend together." _'That will give me a couple hours alone with Kyoya.'_

She slid her eyes over to Kyoya who just smirked. "Just wait until 8:00 before you show up Tamaki, I have some things I need to do before that." She said looking back at Tamaki with narrowed eyes to let him know how serious she was. He was one to show up on a whim whenever he pleased.

Tamaki nodded clasping his hands together before he bounced over to Honey and Mori who were sitting in a love seat together while Honey consumed the last of his cake speaking animatedly to them.

"What is this thing you have to...do?" Hikaru waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Haruhi pursed her lips before elbowing him in the gut moving out of his and Kaoru's arms shouldering her bag.

He grunted rubbing the sore spot but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at her very red, and cute face. "I'm kidding, Haru. We will see you at 8:00." He said lifting his other hand waving her off.

Kyoya gathered his bag as Haruhi approached him, her brother trailing behind her with a crooked grin on his face. He reached out his hand, grabbing her small hand in his much larger one leading her out of Ouran with Yuki catching up to walk on her other side. They were silent as they walked through the massive hallways, the only sound was the clicking of their shoes on the tile floors that echoed around them.

The cold wind blew gusted when they stepped out of the building. It was the beginning of November and the temperature was getting much colder, it would be snowing soon much to her displeasure. Haruhi looked up at the sky, a scowl on her face at the dark clouds that hung in the air. Haruhi shivered violently leaning against Kyoya’s side as they walked faster towards the limo. She hated the cold, especially wearing the dress she donned now, it offered no protection against the elements. The jacket helped, but it was not enough.

"Hey, Haru. What do you need to do when you get home?" Yuki raised his eyebrow at her nudging her arm.

"Um...I just need to get things set up, that's all." Haruhi murmured not meeting his eyes looking ahead once again.

Yuki grinned widely at her chortling as he moved ahead of them. Haruhi glared at the back of her brother's head.

Kyoya raised their clasped hands and placed a small kiss on the back of hers. "I love you, Haruhi." He smiled down at her trying to calm her. He could see the tightness in her eyes as well as the grimace on her face when her brother laughed at her. Looking up at him her features relaxed giving him her secret smile just for him. He loved that smile. He was pleased he could ease her mind so simply, he didn’t want her to be stressed over something so simple. They would have their time together, if not today, then he would make sure it was sometime very soon.

Tachibana was waiting by the limo opening the door for them. "Master Kyoya. Miss Haruhi. Master Sumeragi." He nodded.

"Thank you, Tachibana." Haruhi beamed at him as she slid into the limo which made the older man blush looking the other way.

Kyoya shook his head. There was no need to get jealous of Tachibana, Haruhi just had that effect on people.

Yuki was already in the limo texting on his phone when Tachibana closed the door behind Kyoya. He looked up and chuckled. "Father wants to meet with you and Kyoya when we get home. He is waiting for you."

"Did he say what is about?" Haruhi asked.

Yuki stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Nope. Just that he needed to see you as soon as you get home, and if Kyoya can stay, he needs to speak with both of you."

Haruhi sighed leaning her head back on the plush leather seats closing her eyes. It appeared the universe was against her this day.   _'This is going to be a long night.'_


	15. Is it the right thing to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi with Kyoya meets with her father. She learns about Kyoya buying his father's company from under him, and his desire to leave the Ootori empire leaving the possibility to become the heir.

Haruhi entered the Sumeragi estate with Kyoya and Yuki right behind her. All the way home she was frustrated that her plans had been thwarted by having to meet with her father.

Taking a moment to look around she pulled one of the maids to the side and began speaking to them in hushed tones about tonight for when the rest of her friends arrived this evening. Time was running short, and she just wanted to get it over with. "If you could let Kai know we are having some guest from tonight until Sunday afternoon. I need at least three cakes, one strawberry and the other two are up to him. Also, can you..."

Kyoya turned her out when Yuki nudged his arm.  Looking over at him he raised a brow. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, father likes you, you know." Kyoya nodded and waited patiently for Haruhi to finish her conversation.

He wasn’t worried about what Toju had to say to them. He was sure it had something to do with him taking over his father’s businesses. He needed to tell Haruhi soon now that he thought about it. He didn’t need her worrying about something so trivial to him. His father had taught him well, he was confident that he could beat his father at his own game finally.

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi giving her a small smile as she gently grabbed his hand starting for her father's office. She lightly knocked on the door adjusting her clothes and smoothing her hair when she heard her father’s deep voice telling them to enter. She straightened her back letting go of Kyoya’s hand opening the door making her way quietly to the seats in front of her father's desk gazing at him expectantly.

"Kyoya. I spoke with your father today.” Toju paused stapling his fingers together. “He wants to start a marriage contract with you and Haruhi and make a business deal."

Kyoya nodded his head while Haruhi blanched. He had suspected as much when his father insisted on weekly updates on his relationship with Haruhi. He knew why his father was becoming anxious, he had seen the proof himself when delving into his father’s business dealings. The Ootori empire was sinking. Of course, he would not let that happen, but his father did not know that.

Her father saw her face offering her a smile. "Don't worry, darling. There will be no contract. When you and Kyoya marry it will be up to you, not because you fetch a pretty price." He shifted through some papers handing them to Kyoya who began to flip through the information.

Kyoya looked up at Toju letting out an elegant snort. "I see, so it's almost time to make our move then?"

Toju let a short laugh. "Yes, it is. He has been trying to keep this out of the media. I know you and I have been tracking his businesses now for six months and he is in deeper than we ever thought. I know we already purchased quite a few, I think we need to up our game."

Kyoya flipped through some more pages nodding as he read through the reports. It was bad as he assumed it would be. "It appears he is making the same mistakes as last time. He is just making more of a mess at this point, trying to recover his lost income."

Toju got up circling his desk lifting a leg to lean on the desk in front of Haruhi and Kyoya, his face becoming serious. "The question to you Kyoya is what do _you_ want to do about this. You know if I keep putting him off he is going to force your hand one way or another. He will make you break it off with Haruhi binding you to someone else that can make him profit."

Kyoya was thoughtful for a few moments scanning through the information in his hands. "That will never happen. He can't force me to do anything anymore. You know I've always wanted to be heir to the Ootori group, but now my goals have changed." He looked over at Haruhi who's eyes widened.

"Kyoya, I could never ask you to give that up. I know how hard you have worked for this." She said in a breathless tone. Her heart began to slam against her chest thinking about Kyoya being engaged to someone else. She hated it. She also would _never_ ask to stay with her making him give up on his own dream. _‘This is why I hate these rich bastards.’_

He reached for her hand noticing her hand was trembling. He raised her hand gently placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "You have nothing to fear, Haruhi. As I said, my future has changed. Your father and I have been working together for the past six months keeping an eye on my father's doings and scooping up his companies. He has been talking to me each week about our progress pressing me to propose to you and get a marriage contract. He thought if I were in good standing with your father I could make that happen. He doesn't know I've actually been working with your father to take him down."

Haruhi’s mouth parted as she looked at him. She knew Kyoya had been spending time with her father, but never asked why he was. Kyoya had worked his whole life to surpass his brothers to become the Ootori heir, and now he was willing to walk away for her. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this just for me. This is your future. I would never ask you to do anything like this for me."

Kyoya smiled gently at her. "You _are_ my future. I know what I want, and I want to be with you. Being the heir is not important to me now, what is important is protecting you. You will not be a pawn for my father to use. So, your father and I have been working on some...things." He smirked causing her to shiver. She knew that look. She was very glad it was not pointed at her this time. In the past, he would give her that look when he spoke to her about adding to her debt. Now she knew he did that, so she would stay with the club…with him.

Toju nodded. "Yes, everything is almost in place for us to take action. Yoshio is desperate. He will make that one mistake he can't get out of. We need to make immediate plans to ensure we do not fail, and that you, Kyoya are not caught in the crossfire."

Kyoya handed the papers back to Toju grinning. "I'm not worried about that, as long as Haruhi is taken care of."

Tujo sighed running his hands through his hair. "I have another part of this plan. You are in college now, and I know for a fact that your father pays little mind to your comings and goings. Why don't you move here to the Sumeragi estate before we implement this plan? I don't want him to find anything that you have worked on in your room."

Kyoya gave a short chuckle. "He wouldn't find a thing. I always keep my laptop with me, and everything is saved to a flash drive. There is no trace in my personal quarters of my business or personal life anywhere there. I know in the past he has looked trying to find something on me. I know to never leave anything like that laying around where he can find it."

Tujo was thoughtful for a moment. "I would still feel better if you were to move in here if that is acceptable to you. You can share the same wing as Haruhi if you wish."

Haruhi blushed thinking about Kyoya being here with her 24/7. She liked that idea...a lot. However, this was his decision, and she would not sway him.

Kyoya thought through his options. "I agree. He could have the guards keep me in the house, and then I would be trapped. I will bring my things here this weekend. He is leaving on a business trip for two weeks, He flies out in the morning...I will still go to my estate from time to time after I move my things here, so he doesn't suspect a thing making sure I keep minimal contact with him."

Toju stood nodding. "Perfect. If you need assistance doing that, please let us know. I have staff available to you."

Kyoya shook his head. "No. I have someone to help me. There is one more issue that I would like to bring to your attention. I have a bodyguard that has been with me since I was three. If it is acceptable, I would like him to stay with me. I trust him with my life, as well as Haruhi's."

Toju grinned. "Of course. We have plenty of room in the servant’s wing of the house. I will make sure his quarters are set up and he is added to the payroll when you are ready."

Kyoya chuckled. "I can handle the payroll. You forget I will be wealthier than my father soon."

Toju and Kyoya finished their discussion while Haruhi sat there quietly taking it all in. She had grown to love her father in the six months she had been here and loved him more for not using her as a pawn in a business deal. She wasn't opposed to marrying Kyoya, quite the opposite. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she didn't like the idea of their happiness being dictated with how much money could be made. She didn’t trust Yoshio at all. If there were a business deal, she was sure he would try to dictate her life. She would have none of that. Her life was her own to live.

"You and Kyoya can go now, Haruhi. That's all I needed." Toju stood walking behind his desk and looked up at them when he noticed Haruhi paused looking from Kyoya to him. It was clear she was torn about something now.

"Actually father, would you mind if I spoke to you in private for a few moments?" Kyoya looked over at Haruhi with a worried expression on his face. "It's nothing to worry about. I just need to speak to him about something for a moment. I will meet you in my suite in a few moments." She leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. Kyoya nodded excusing himself leaving Haruhi alone with her father.

Toju stepped around his desk and motioned for Haruhi to join him on the couch that was in his office. "Is everything okay, darling?"

Haruhi knotted her fingers together trying to calm her nerves. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, I don't want Kyoya to have regrets."

Toju chuckled. "Yes, this was his idea actually. He knows what he wants out of life, and that is you. Did you know he told me that he never knew he needed you until he had you? He would move heaven and earth just to keep you by his side." Haruhi chewed her bottom lip thinking about what her father said. "Do you not love Kyoya?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course, I do! More than I thought even possible. He is everything to me."

Toju placed his hand on her cheek. "Then trust him. He is in love with you, too." She blushed brightly thinking about Kyoya and her father talking about her. Especially Kyoya’s feelings towards her. _‘How odd, Kyoya was always a closed off person before, but now he is more open with his feelings. I wonder what changed?’_

"Haruhi, let me tell you a little story. Did you know that your mother and I were in an arranged marriage, that we did not know each other before we were matched?"

"No, I didn't."

Toju moved his hand grabbing hers with his. "Yes. I thought she was happy. Thinking back on it, I see all the mistakes that I made. I was just like Yoshio, and maybe how Kyoya used to be. I worked and worked, never paying attention to her, or to you or Yuki for that matter. I even went as far as manipulating my own wife to my own will."

Haruhi frowned thinking about that. This was not the father she came to know and respect. "The day she left with you and never returned was a wake-up call. Yuki had stayed home that day from daycare with a nasty cold. The staff, of course, took care of him, I was too busy taking care of things. When she didn't return...I didn't even notice until the next afternoon when the staff had mentioned it. I slept in the office here more than I did in my own bed with my wife. I didn't even see her that day."

Toju was quiet for a bit, and Haruhi was trying to absorb this information. "Why did she leave my bother behind, I still don't understand?"

Toju nodded. "I still don't understand that. I think maybe she saw her chance that day and decided. I'm not even sure why. It was hard on your brother. Now, he can hardly remember her, but he always remembered you. He was the one who told me about you. He asked you one day when your birthday was because he was drawn to you. He didn't understand why. He came home that day telling me all about you, and that's when I decided to look into it."

Haruhi smiled softly. "Yes, he told me that as well, although at the time I thought it was an odd question. He was acting strangely that day. That was the day I left...left with my dad."

Toju frowned. "Yes. When we heard you were injured, we went to the hospital and spoke with Yoshio about you. He was furious of course but finally relented. I was able to get my doctor to take your blood for the DNA test. I was sure he would tamper with it, so he could keep you to himself. I saw the way he looked at you, and I didn't like it."

Haruhi was surprised. "I don't remember much of that time. I am glad though, that you did find me."

Toju cleared his throat. "Tell me Haruhi. How close are you and Kyoya now?"

Haruhi could feel her face heating up. "W-what do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure how far Ranka got with the...talk with you. You will be eighteen in four months, and I remember being your age...well Kyoya's age."

Haruhi coughed lightly trying to find a way to answer that question turning her gaze from her father.

"Here's the thing, Haruhi. You are a brilliant girl. I know things will or have progressed. I just want to make sure you are being...safe. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. He was trying his best to be delicate about this topic, but as her father, he knew it was his duty to ensure she knew everything she needed to.

"Well...um...I wouldn't worry about that." She choked out the heat in her face increasing.

Toju nodded patting her hand lightly. "I see, well when you do take that next step make sure you are safe. That's all I ask. I don't forbid you to express your feelings for him in that way, I just want to make sure you are ready. That is a big step, it is something special that you should not do just on a whim."

Haruhi sat there hoping the floor would open and swallow her whole. "I wouldn't worry about that, father. I've been on birth control since my dad met Tamaki."

Toju let out a loud laugh. "Good for Ranka. That boy is an idiot."

Haruhi chuckled relieved that the topic was coming to an end. She hoped. "Yes. We dated for a few months, and then decided we were better off as friends. He was just too...too...I don't know. He was too much work."

He smiled knowingly. "I understand. Smart boy, just over the top a bit." He nudged her arm playfully causing her to giggle. "We can talk more about your mother and even Ranka later if you want. Don't keep Kyoya waiting. I'm sure he is a nervous wreck right now."

Haruhi stood with Toju wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. "Thank you, father. I do love you, I hope you know that. It puts my mind at ease I can speak freely about mom and... Ranka with you."

Toju tightened his grip on her. "I am thankful for him you know. He saved your life, and for that, I am truly thankful." He leaned down kissing the top of her head once hugging her tight once more.

"Oh, before I forget, that idiot and the rest are spending the weekend here, if that's okay with you." Haruhi grinned up at her father as she pulled away from him.

He snorted. "You know it's fine. You are responsible, and I'm glad you have them. I know they haven't been here much so enjoy your weekend if you need me. Tell me. I hope you will still join me for breakfast and dinner with the rest of them of course."

“Of course,” She left her father's office making her way up to her suite still feeling the heat on her face from the conversation she had with her father. _'Talk about awkward. I know he is just worried.'_

Patting her face gently letting out a small snort quickening her pace thinking about the topic she just discussed with her father. _‘If he only knew. Maybe I have time to spend with Kyoya before the others arrive.’_


	16. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi gives in to her desire. Lemon ahead.

Haruhi entered her suite noticing the time. _‘Shit..it’s later than I thought. We only have an hour._ ’ Looking around she noticed the maids following out her requests. She appreciated their hard work, especially having asked them last minute.

Walking towards the entertainment center she gave her personal maid Yummi a grin. “Thank you, Yuumi, this is perfect.” She said nudging her shoulder lightly.

Yuumi gave her a small chuckle. She respected Haruhi in the way she treated everyone. She treated them as equals, never above anyone. She even noticed that Haruhi’s father and brother seemed more buoyant having Haruhi back into their lives.

Looking around once more Haruhi placed her hand on Yuumi’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.  Just outside the ‘fort’ that she kept up since graduation was a long table with various snacks and drinks lined up. There was a small popcorn machine with bags there just waiting to go making her suite smell like a movie theater. “When will the cakes be here?” Haruhi asked looking at the items on the table.

“In about an hour.” She said as she moved into the fort to place a fresh supply of futons for everyone. She had to admit, she too was having a good time decorating for Haruhi’s friends.

“Perfect. Thank you, Yummi. I’m going to take a shower and get ready now.” Haruhi said poking her head through the small flap.

“I will show your guests up when they arrive, is that alright?”

“Perfect. Thank you for all your hard work.” She waved to her as she went to find Kyoya.

Checking her office first she saw him working on his laptop. His dark head was bent forward slightly as his fingers danced across the keys with a furious ‘tap tap tap’ meeting her ears. Leaning against the doorway she took in the sight of him for a moment before breaking his concentration. _‘Even working on his computer, he looks hot.’_  

Shoving herself from the doorway her small hand brushed down the front of her yellow dress trying to dispel the clamminess in her hands. She had already made the decision. She wanted him. All of him…forever.

Padding quietly over towards the desk Kyoya caught sight of the movement lifting his head. His heart skipped a beat when Haruhi looked at him with half-lidded eyes as she came towards him. Turning his chair, he adjusted his glasses as she came to stop in front of him. Wrapping his long arms around her waist he tugged her forwards slightly while looking into her eyes.  “How was your talk with your father?”

“It was...enlightening.” She said with a slight blush. He raised a brow at her. “I will tell you about it some other time, but right now I’m going to slip out of my dress and take a shower and change before the herd gets here.” She said as she threaded her fingers through his dark locks.

Removing his glasses, he tossed them gently next to his laptop standing to his full height pressing the small of her back against him. “Would you be requiring my assistance? I could always wash your back.” He purred placing several nips and kisses on her neck.

“Actually...I would like that if you have time.” She said in a breathless whisper pressing herself impossibly closer to him.

He groaned into her neck when the image of Haruhi wet, soapy and nude assaulted his mind. Placing a nip to her ear he scooped her up in his arms engaging in a heated kiss as he carried her into the bedroom kicking the door behind him when they entered. He leaned back, his hand fumbling along the door to find the door lock, locking the others out. “Better lock it so we are not interrupted.” He said against her lips.

 “Good idea.” She panted as her trembling fingers attacked his tie trying to remove it. She couldn’t get him out of his clothes fast enough, he was wearing just too much for her right now. She wanted to feel his skin against hers in the most desperate of ways. She let out a frustrated hiss when her fingers couldn’t loosen the knot.

Placing her on her feet he placed his hand over hers. “Relax, Love. Go slow.” He said in a hushed voice.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to loosen his tie once again. She almost wept tears of joy when the tie slid effortlessly from his collar landing on the floor. Her trembling fingers worked the buttons trying to calm her racing heart.

Kyoya tipped her chin up to meet his eyes. “I love you, Haruhi. Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop here if you wish.” _‘Please, Gods don’t say no.’_

Haruhi covered his lips with her own slipping her tongue into his mouth to silence him. Yes, she was sure this is what she wanted. She always had a way of setting her on fire with just a simple touch, right now she was an inferno of hormones, she needed to douse that fire…with him. Only his touch would do.

He smirked against her lips his arms reaching around tugging at the zipper of her dress as he backed her up slowly towards the bed. He let out a frustrated growl when the material caught in the teeth making it impossible to zip up or down like he wanted. He tugged harshly against the material tearing it in the process. The material fell off her shoulder hooking on her elbows.

Haruhi broke the kiss panting, her eyes glazed over. “What happened to slow.” She asked breathlessly.

“I will buy you a new one.” He growled low in his chest attacking her lips once again tugging the material from her making it pool at her feet. Picking her up with ease he walked them to the bed, Haruhi automatically wrapping her arms around him, her hands slipping under his now open shirt exploring the expanse of his toned back, her nails lightly scraping against him, her legs around his thin waist undulating her hips with each step he took almost causing him to falter.

Kyoya knelt on the bed moving them to the middle not loosening his hold on the woman who clung to him. He wanted this time to be special with her, it was his first time, hers too he knew. His hands explored her body as he continued to kiss her with him nestled between her legs. Pleasure shot through him with every shift of his hips.

Pulling her up his hands fumbled with her bra clasp. _‘What the hell. How do I unhook this damn thing?’_

Haruhi let out a small grunt moving her hands from his body unhooking her bra with practice ease tossing it to the side. “I will let you practice later.” She moaned into his mouth as his large hand cupped her now free breasts.

All thoughts went out the window when he laid her back down on the bed and broke the kiss. His mouth left open-mouthed kisses and nips on her neck, collarbone, and chest. He watched in fascination as her rosy peaks pucker the closer he got to them.

Licking his lips, he lowered his mouth taking the tip into his hot mouth sucking gently for a moment before lightly biting down. The texture fell odd, something he wanted to nip at. Haruhi bowed off the bed offering more to him. He let out a pleased hum wrapping his arms around her back pulling her body closer to his as he paid equal attention to both.

Haruhi let out a low moan fisting his black locks holding him to her tugging lightly, her small hips grinding against him. He lowered his hand grabbing her hip giving it a small squeeze. He loved her body. Her curves were perfect to him. Soft, beautiful, perfect just like she was. Her breast was filled out now, there was no mistake she was a woman, the reason she came out as a girl in the first place. When she hit puberty, she hit is hard, the binding being too painful for her.

Continuing his ministration, he lowered her down, his fingers dancing lightly against her skin as he went. He wanted to explore every inch of her. He swirled his tongue against her skin as he lowered down to her thighs sucking gently.  

Haruhi lifted her head when she felt his warm breath against her core. She was nervous and yet excited at the same time. All the new sensations she was experiencing with Kyoya was making her mind go in all directions. She never really thought about sex before, that was until the first kiss with Kyoya.

Kyoya lowered his head stroking his tongue against her, making her hips buck. He looked up at her smirking. He places his hands on her hips to keep her still, he had always wanted to taste her, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled, he was wrong. She didn’t, she tasted even better. Strawberries, and ambrosia, the perfect combination.

He continued to swirl his tongue against the little nub that begged for his attention, sucking it into his mouth nipping gently before he caressed his tongue over it to take out the sting. Gods, she was addictive. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth making his hard length even harder.

When her legs started to tremble, his fingers stroked the outside of her nether lips gently before entering her teasingly. He groaned when he slipped one finger inside her and stroked. “Gods, Haruhi.” She was already so wet for him, she was always ready.

Kyoya could feel her start to tighten as he slipped two more fingers in, he sucked her clit and stopped, and made his way back her body stopping at her breast paying extra attention to them. Haruhi let out a frustrated growl. Kyoya chuckled against her skin. “I want to savor you.” He said in a husky voice as he fumbled with his belt buckle opening his slacks with one hand shifting his hips to remove them as well as his boxers.

He sprang free, his need pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Haruhi watched with half-lidded eyes as his large hand circled his length pumping it a few times, letting out a pained hiss as he did. She found she wanted to taste him, all of him. It was almost a primal need, something she was not used to but decided to go with it. She loved him and knew that he loved her too.

Grabbing his hair Haruhi tugged him away from her breast with great effort. Moving her body, she pushed Kyoya on his back. “My turn.” She growled, his eyes widened for a moment as she kissed his neck, nipping at his ear before moving lower just as he did. Her fingers danced along his over sensitive skin. He clenched the material of her comforter trying to let her explore his body, just like he had hers. He found it amusing she was being aggressive with him, and absolutely loved it.

She stopped, biting his nipple causing his body to jerk letting out a hiss. She chuckled continuing down his body until she met his very large erect member. She kissed across his abdomen from hip to hip, his erection brushing against her neck as she did. She pulled back looking at the very hard, not to mention large erection bobbing, it almost seemed to have a mind of its own. The task of reciprocation seemed like an excellent idea at the time, now it just seemed daunting. He was just so…big, and she was small.

Kyoya smiled at her “You don’t have to do that, Haruhi. Come here.” He tried to coax her back to him reaching for her.

Haruhi shook her head kneeling back on her haunches with a pensive look on her face. “No, I want to...I just don’t know what to do.”

He let a short chuckle. “Well, I can assure you I don’t either.”

She rolled her eyes at his idiocy. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head once before she took her hand wrapping it around him, her small fingers not able to circle him completely. She gave a few small strokes. This was the first time she had seen him naked, and she was amazed by how it looked and felt. She had only touched him once, and that was at his and Tamaki’s graduation party _. ‘I hope my instincts don’t play me for a fool.’_

Haruhi held Kyoya’s gaze as she wrapped her lips around him for the first time. His eyes rolled in the back of his head letting out a low moan. She flicked her tongue around the tip trying to take a little more of him in her mouth. She was making short even strokes with her mouth and hand when she felt Kyoya’s hand grip her head pressing her further down making her gag slightly. She decided that maybe he needed longer strokes, so she gripped a little tighter, stroking him as she continued to suck.

“Yesssssss...Just like that” Kyoya hissed bucking his hips slightly as she continued. She let out a groan, excited that she was able to make him feel good. Kyoya could feel the vibrations shoot through him enjoying the sensation, this felt nothing like when he pleasured himself, although when he did he always pictured Haruhi doing exactly what she was doing to him now. He tightened his grip on her hair pulling a little, making Haruhi groan even louder.

Haruhi continued lost in the taste, as well as the noises Kyoya was making for her. It made her feel bold knowing she could make him come undone. He always was unruffled, pristine. Not for her though. She continued swirling her tongue around him taking even more into her mouth until Kyoya pulled her head away kissing her hard. “I need to be in you, I can’t wait.” He said in a strained voice.

Haruhi got onto her knees crawling over to Kyoya so she was hovering over him. He took his hand, so he could adjust so he was right at her entrance. “Whenever you are ready.” He whispered as gazing at her.

He sat up threading his fingers through her soft hair as she slowly lowered herself onto him, his other gripping her hip. She paused for a moment trying to adjust. It was painful, but nothing too bad, she was aching to have him, to be with him. He wanted so badly to buck his hips, to enter her, to finally be with her, but he knew he have to have patience, she was undeniable small. He could harm her, something he would never do intentionally. What she was giving him, herself was precious to him. He would stay in this moment, savoring it…savoring her.

She continued to lower herself as Kyoya moaned into her mouth squeezing her hip, his nails digging into her skin. She took him all stilling for a moment. She undulated her hips experimentally causing the pleasure, and a small amount of pain to shoot through her.

After a few small movements from Haruhi, Kyoya bucked his hips up as she came down on him, setting a steady rhythm. Haruhi dragged her nails down his back which Kyoya hissed with pleasure. He loved the feeling of all of her. The sensations were overwhelming at times, he was lost in them, in her. She tilted back a bit holding onto his hair as she moved against him, letting out small gasps of breath. She could feel herself building higher, the goal was almost there.

Kyoya lifted his hand, his fingers gliding against her soft skin. She could feel the heat his simple touch was leaving in its path. Wrapping his arm around her back he pulled her back to him, holding the back of her neck helping to push her further down onto him as they picked up their pace. He could feel the coil begin to build as he continued to thrust harder into her. “Kyo...ya…I...Oh...Gods...Yes.” Haruhi panted out.

Kyoya grunted as he tried to go faster, he couldn’t achieve it in this position. He let out a rumble sound lifting her up off him getting on his knees in front of her. “Get on your knees.” He growled his eyes blazing with an intensity she had never seen before.

Haruhi blinked at him for a moment, the pleasure still zinging through her almost to her goal, before her brain connected to her muscles getting on her knees in front of him grabbing the comforter tightly. She turned her head looking at him squirming slightly at the sight. His muscles rippled as he shuffled closer to her, the light sheen of perspiration coating him making them glisten in the dim light. _‘Holy hell.’_  Her insides quivered in anticipation.

Kyoya wrapped his wrist around her hair tugging her head back kissing her. He stroked himself a few times before he guided himself back into her. He paused a beat before slamming hard into her. He loosened his grip on her hair biting her shoulder hard, as he continued to slam into her. She let out a gasp, and then a long moan, that made Kyoya growl. “You are mine now, Haruhi.”

Kyoya set a punishing rhythm. Haruhi started to slam her hips back to meet Kyoya’s, it was so much deeper this way. “Yesss..just like that, my naughty vixen.” Kyoya’s leaned his head on her shoulder closing his eyes as he felt his abdomen start to coil. He was almost there. He felt Haruhi’s velvety walls start to quiver stroking, squeezing him tight, and he knew she was getting close. “Come on, love, come with me.” He panted. Slipping his hand around her he began stroking her clit before Haruhi clamped down around him screaming a garbled version of his name into the bed. Kyoya pulled her hips closer pumping a few more times before he stilled, her name leaving his lips like a litany.

Kyoya pulled her with him as he lay on his back, he made lazy patterns on her stomach with his hand. He ran his fingers through her damp hair with his other hand, nuzzling her neck, kissing her. He hummed with contentment, his breath fanning across her heated skin.

Haruhi lay there panting trying to catch her breath as her orgasm still shivered through her body squeezing Kyoya as he nestled inside her. She could feel Kyoya’s heart beating fast against her back as he tried to catch his breath as well. She turned her head kissing him gently. “I love you, Kyoya.” She said threading her own hand through his short hair.

He grinned “I love you, too. Thank you for being mine in every way. That was...”

Haruhi chuckled. “Yes, it was...would delicious be an appropriate word?” She asked leaning her head back smiling her special smile at him.

He laughed squeezing her tight against him. “I think in this instance, that word would be quite fitting.”

Haruhi looked at the clock on her nightstand and yelped. “Shit...they will be here in ten minutes.”

Kyoya rolled her to the side reluctantly pulling out of her, so she could get up. He clicked his tongue at her and smirked. “Still need that shower?”

Haruhi looked over her shoulder as she picked up their discarded, and in one case torn clothes off the floor. “Yes...you can join me and wash my back.” She giggled.


	17. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The host sleepover and Kyoya comes up with a game he wants to play with Haruhi.   
> Lemon warning.

Haruhi sat nestled between Kyoya's legs as he worked on his laptop looking over various reports and businesses he needed to buy, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Haruhi would shiver against him when he would occasionally lean closer to her nipping gently at her ear.

The host club was gathered around watching a movie while he worked settling inside the fort. Haruhi had to admit it was nice having everyone over once again, it had been too long since they had spent any quality, as Tamaki would put it ‘family’ time together. Their time all being together was coming to an end, each off to college or their own ventures in life. Sadly, she knew how quickly life can change so she was determined to sit and bask in the low hum of voices of her friends in the arms of the man she loved. It was perfection.

"Kyoya, why are you working. You should be spending time with us." Tamaki whined tossing a pillow in their direction.

"I am spending time with you, I am here, am I not?" Kyoya said as he continued to type his eyes not leaving his computer screen.

"You're missing the movie." Tamaki pouted shifting slightly closer to them to see what Kyoya was working on.

Kyoya snorted. "I've seen this one before, and I have a few things to take care of."

Haruhi looked around at her friends offering a smile. "Tamaki, it's okay. Kyoya is here. Just let him finish what he needs to do."

Kyoya leaned down kissing her temple. "Thank you, love. I'm almost finished." He whispered to her.

Kyoya could feel it in his chest when Haruhi would giggle or laugh. It filled him with warmth and love to have these simple moments with her. The thought of her not being here with them was almost unbearable. He intended to enjoy his future with her, therefore he was working hard to ensure that will happen.

She shifted back against him more firmly brushing against him making him want to groan. It had only two hours ago they had sex for the first time, but he wanted to again _. 'Hmm. Maybe a little game is in order.'_ He smirked to himself, plans ticking away in his head.

Try as he may, his mind kept wondering to Haruhi and what they had shared previously. Every shift in her body he noticed. It was becoming almost impossible to concentrate on what he was doing, but he managed. Just barely. It helped to hear Tamaki’s wailing about inane things, there was always something to get his best friend worked up to a good lather. It would do no good to start grinding against Haruhi right here in front of everyone, although it was a near thing.

For their first time, he had to admit they did pretty well together. He had always wondered how she would be if he ever had a chance with her. He was glad he was the only one privy to that information, and it would remain that way. She was passionate, and he dares say a bit of a vixen, something he would enjoy exploring in the future.

He could never let her go now, no matter what his father put him through. He would _never_ let her go. He had loved her for years now, and now that he had her, she would be his forever. He wasn’t like Tamaki not realizing what he had. He knew. She was his perfect match. She knew how to tether him to the here and now when he would want to do nothing more than review business reports or plan his next move. He had missed out on so much thus far, and he was ensuring his future with her now, so they could never be separated.

The movie ended and Kyoya put his laptop away pulling Haruhi on his lap, her feet dangling across his hips. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her secure against him running his nimble fingers through her now dry hair as she leaned her head against his broad chest. The scent of vanilla wafted through the air each time he would drag his fingers through her brown locks, his new favorite scent. The scent of home.

Leaning his head on top of hers he listened as the others lamenting about their times together. Even in the short three years, they had been together, they had many stories to remember.

Yuki got a huge kick out of their Haruhi stories. "Did you really get pushed off a cliff, Haru?" Yuki gaped at his sister.

"Yes, I did. Tamaki jumped in after me, but he was angry with me after." She snorted.

Tamaki laughed "I was just a little bit. That was the night we found out you didn't like storms. The others walked in when I had Haruhi blindfolded and was talking about blocking out the storm...they convinced her that it was something perverted I was doing to her."

Haruhi gave a light chuckle. "You were though."

Tamaki turned red while the others laughed. "I was not. I was trying to help you."

Haruhi stiffened briefly when Kyoya played with the edge of her shorts, his pointer finger dipping under the band grazing lightly against her skin. She looked around, her eyes wide, but no one seemed to notice what Kyoya was doing. She looked down noticing that Kyoya had placed a blanket over her lap. She snatched a pillow from beside her placing it on her lap to hide his wayward hand, trying to keep up with the conversation.

Kyoya kissed and nibbled at her neck pulling her closer to him. "Haruhi," he whispered against her ear. "Do you mind staying awake until the others go to sleep?"

She smiled looking down at her lap leaning her head closer to him keeping her voice low. "Okay. I can do that. Do you need to talk?"

He let out a small rumbling chuckle that she felt radiate through her whole body. "No, I don't want to...talk, just try to stay awake." He said in a husky voice shifting his hips slightly pushing her down on him.

She let out a chocked laugh feeling his erection beneath her. Honey looked over at her giving her a wide smile. “Are you alright, Haru-chan?”

Waving her hand frantically she could feel the heat from her face warm up the small space. “I’m fine, Honey-senpai.” She wheezed out.

Honey’s eyes twinkled as he studied her. She cursed her luck knowing how observant Honey could be, Mori-senpai as well. She tried desperately to relax her body against Kyoya as he continued to tease her skin lightly. He never touched her where she now wished he would, it was enough to make her go slowly insane.

After hours of joking and talking Haruhi let out a yawn, she really was starting to get tired. Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru were already sleeping. "I think it's time to call it a night. I'm getting sleepy.” She said while yawning once again shifting off Kyoya’s lap.

She waited while the others settled under the comforters before she picked up the remote turning off the TV and the lights in the suite, just leaving the twinkle lights softly glowing above them. She moved closer to Kyoya laying on her back looking above enjoying the lights acutely aware of him next to her, her arm brushing against his. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes willing her body to relax.

Haruhi drifted to sleep after laying there in silence for an hour. The last of the hosts had finally fallen asleep. Kyoya lifted his head looking around to make sure they were indeed asleep and smirked. He lowered his head near Haruhi's ear. "Haruhi. Are you still awake?"

She blinked her eyes. "Yes. Sorta." She whispered.

He grinned. "How about we play a game?"

She rolled over on her side facing him "A game?"

He nodded. "Yes...I would like to..." Instead of saying anything his fingers brushed her breast. Her eyes widened. "So, do you want to play this game with me?"

She turned her head and looked at the others. They were definitely asleep, but what if they woke. _'For some reason that makes me even more excited.'_ She looked back at him slowly nodded her head biting her bottom lip.

"Good girl." He whispered nipping her ear. "Now...try not to make any noises. I love it when you do, but we could wake the others, so we need to be quiet, that's the name of the game." He whispered to her as his hands ghosted down her body.

Kyoya started off slow enjoying the moment with her. He kissed Haruhi slowly and passionately pouring his feelings for her in that kiss. She wasn’t a conquest to him or a chore that he had hoisted on him by his father. She was his in the most intimate of ways. She had a way of making him feel invincible…fearless. Loved. He relished the feeling. It was all so new to him, he had never expected to have this in his life. He had resigned himself to marry to a beneficial match for his family, not for his heart.

The background disappeared as he kissed her, all that was right in the world was in his arms at that moment, and he wanted to show her just how much he needed her…wanted her…desired her.

Slipping his hand under her shirt his fingertips rubbed against her breast making her nipples hard. Haruhi arched her body into him and he grinned against her lips when she bit his lip lightly. He lowered his hand lower slipping them under her shorts moaning softly. "You’re a naughty vixen...you're not wearing any panties." He breathed.

She nipped at his lip again bucking her hips. "I never do."

He let out a low rumbling growl nuzzling her neck planting small kisses. He continued his ministrations as she trembled against him trying not to make a sound proving a difficult task to complete. Her hands fisted the material of his top pulling him closer, the scent of his musk, something dark, much like the Shadow King himself enveloped her.

He removed his hand away feeling her wetness, his fingers gliding in and out of her with ease. Shifting his body on top of hers, he nudged her legs apart as he pulled his bottoms and boxer down to his knees moving her sleep shorts to the side. He gazed into her eyes as he moved his hips forward and entered her.

Kyoya lowered his head back to her neck his lips hovering near her ear. "I love you so much, Haruhi." He whispered. "You make me a better man just being with you. I never knew what it felt like to be loved before."

Haruhi moved her hips to meet his in a steady rhythm. "You are worth loving, Kyoya. Please know that." She said in a soft whisper.

He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of joining with her once again. Haruhi raked her nails down his back and he let out a soft moan in her ear. "Gods you feel good. I can't get enough of you."

He started to move quicker lifting a hand, gliding his fingers down her side sliding it to her lower back pressing her closer to him as he moved faster.

She arched into him tugging his hair while kissing him. Her soft moans vibrating in his mouth as their tongues danced around one another. He felt the tightening coil in his abdomen, he was getting closer. He circled his hips and thrust harder.

"Kyoya...I'm almost..." Haruhi leaned her head forward to his shoulder and bit down hard as she was pushed over the edge. Kyoya had to hold back the moan that wanted to tumble past his lips as he felt her quiver and pull him over the edge with her. A little death.

He kissed her slowly as he pulled out and set himself straight again, helping Haruhi do the same. He sighed as he pulled her to him. He cupped her cheeks tenderly, the pad of his thumb brushing against her cheek kissing her again. "I love you, Haruhi. Thank you for being mine." He whispered against her lips.

They heard a giggle and they both froze, eyes wide. Slowly their eyes slid to the side to see Honey grinning over at them.

"H-Honey-senpai, how long have you been awake?" Haruhi stammered in a low voice trying to keep the others from waking up.

Honey sat up tilting his head to the side grinning. "Let's put it this way...I need a cold shower now. That was hot." He chuckled.

"I agree." Hikaru snorted.

"Hn," Mori grunted.

Haruhi turned beet red. "Okay...who didn't just hear or watch that?"

Everyone slowly sat up grinning at her.

"Gods!" She paled before pulling the comforter over her head praying for the floor to swallow her whole.

Honey chuckled. "It's okay, Haru-chan. We all know you are...passionate."

Haruhi peeked out from under the comforter and groaned. “Not helping.” She mumbled.

Yuki snorted "I must say, it wasn't something I enjoyed, but I'm just glad you're happy...well you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Kyoya pulled her closer tucking her against his side rubbing her back smirking at the others. _'Sadly, I don't regret doing that...not one bit. She's mine, and now they all know it.'_

They endured teasing for the next half hour. Haruhi was positive that she would have a permanently red face after that. They soon settled back down and tried to go back to sleep with a few random chuckles or comment heard every now and then.

Kyoya kissed her lips and grinned. "I love you. Don't worry about those idiots."

She placed her head in the crook of his neck and placed her hand on his chest. She always loved feeling his strong, and steady heartbeat under her fingers. "I love you, too. I'm not really worried. I just hope they don't tell anyone else."

Kyoya leaned his head towards her ear. "If they do they will have to face the wrath of the Shadow King."

She shivered knowing that he spoke the truth. _'My Shadow King.'_ She smiled.


	18. Yoshio's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshio is desperate to make this marriage contract happen. He decides to take matters into his own hands.

Yoshio sat behind his desk reviewing his file on Haruhi. Kyoya and Haruhi had been dating for seven months now and he tried to convince Toju that a marriage contract and business deal would benefit both families. He wanted an engagement soon, but not before closing on the business deal and Haruhi with her wealth was the best option he had. None of the other potential matches would do. He was stuck with trying to gain a favorable deal done before it was too late. For far too long he had wanted Haruhi in his family even before she had wealth. Her intelligence was unrivaled with the others and had the potential to do great things for his family.

 _'The Ootoris need this. If I can't convince Toju, I will have to go through Haruhi.'_  Yoshio picked up the receiver to the phone and placed a call one last time to Toju.

"Sumeragi," Toju answered on the second ring.

Yoshio grinned. "Hello Toju, this is Yoshio. I was hoping we could talk about Kyoya's and Haruhi's future together, and that business deal I sent over to you."

Toju sighed. "Yoshio, for the last time I am not, and will not ever be interested in a marriage contract or business deal with you. When Haruhi marries it will be because she wants to. She will not marry because of her name or her money."

Yoshio was seething. _'Doesn't he know this is how the elite families do things.'_ Reining in his temper Yoshio cleared his throat. "I see. How about I send you a new proposal for you to review. Read over it and get back with me. I know it will be beneficial to both our families."

Toju chuckled. "Send it if you wish, but I know for a fact several of your companies have failed in the recent months and have been bought out from under you. How long do you think you can keep that out of the papers?"

Yoshio slammed his fist on his desk. "I just sold the companies that were dead weight." _'How the hell does he know about that. I have made sure that information stayed out of the media.'_ His mind began to race realizing that if Toju knew about his failing companies, then the others within his circle would figure it out soon enough. He needed this deal just to stay afloat. He had made some poor business dealings recently and needed the capital.

"From what I understand that is not the case. Let me make this clear to you Yoshio.” Toju paused. “I do not wish to do business with you, and recently you have become sloppy, and you overextend yourself. I want no part of that. Have a pleasant afternoon." There was a click when Toju disconnected the call.

 _'How DARE he.'_ Yoshio hissed under his breath. _'No one talks to an Ootori that way! I tried to play nice, now he has forced my hand.'_ Standing from his chair he walked over to his safe opening it. He plucked a small vail out with a rubber glove before he closed the safe. He looked down at it smirking. _'There is more than one way to get this deal done.'_

Pocketing the vail he sat behind his desk opening his file on his computer reviewing it. For the past several months a company named 'Check Mate' had been purchasing his companies at an alarming rate. He needed to get this deal done. Apparently, this was the only way he could force Sumeragi into a deal. He would do whatever it took to ensure the future of his company. Not even his family knew that things were not going well, he had doctored the information, so his sons would never know what he had done. _'If this is how to get the deal done, then so be it.'_  

Standing he adjusted his tie before joining his family for the evening, Kyoya had left the estate a few hours ago to pick up Haruhi now all he had to do was wait for the fly to get caught in the spider’s web.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat in the back of the limo on the way to the Ootori estate for dinner with his family. Mrs. Ootori had requested for them to join the family for a Christmas dinner even though it is only the 21st of December. It was rare that all the Ootori children with their schedules to meet. Of course, Mrs. Ootori was over the moon that her plans had worked out.

Haruhi leaned her head against the window and watched the lights pass her by gripping Kyoya’s hand tight. She was nervous about having dinner with Yoshio. He always pressured her about a marriage contract when he saw her. She had no interest in having a contract with Yoshio, but she feared that he would force Kyoya to break up with her to be matched with someone who would have a contract between the families. Her stomach curled with dread. She couldn’t picture her life without Kyoya in it.

Kyoya looked over at her squeezing her hand with gentle pressure. "It will be alright, Haruhi. The rest of the family will be there. I doubt my father will make a scene in front of everyone."

Turning her gaze at him she gave him a weak smile. "I know. I just wish he would understand and stop pressuring us."

Kyoya smirked "Try as he may, this is almost over. I will have most of his companies in the next three months, and then there is nothing he can use against me."

Haruhi nodded letting out a low sigh. She closed her eyes tilting her head back trying in vain to relax. "I suppose you're right. I have faith in you." She said in a soft voice.

Kyoya leaned in kissing her hard while tugging her into his arms. Haruhi let out a surprised squeal before she lifted her hands tugging at his hair pulling him closer. He was pleased that she responded in kind. Just hearing those words, that she had faith in him made him extremely happy to have her in his life. She was his lifeline. He always found her hard to resist, and when she praised him harder still.

They heard a clearing of a throat as Tachibana stood there with the door open. Kyoya turned his gaze to him narrowing his eyes. "A little warning next time if you please, Tachibana," Kyoya said clearing his throat while unwrapping Haruhi from around him. He was surprised he didn’t notice they had arrived at the estate but being with Haruhi everything disappeared into the background whenever he was near her. She was addictive.

Tachibana bowed, a light blush painting his cheeks. "I'm sorry Master Kyoya, I will be sure to let you know next time."

Kyoya slid out of the limo grabbing Haruhi's hand helping her out. They walked hand and hand up to the front door. Kyoya opened it and they were greeted by the Ootori butler who took their coats for them. Kyoya ran his hand through his hair and led Haruhi to the great room where he believed the others were gathered. Kyoya was trying to remain calm for Haruhi. He was certain his father would 'behave' tonight, but with his father, he never knew for certain. He gently squeezed her hand as they entered to find everyone already gathered.

"Aunt Haruhi!" Diachi jumped off the couch and ran to Haruhi wrapping his arms around her waist squeezing her tight.

Haruhi giggled while Kioko ran behind her brother for a hug as well. "Well hello, there you two. How are you doing tonight?" Haruhi let go of Kyoya’s hand offering him a smile before she knelt hugging both children to her smiling at them.

Kyoya watched with amusement as Diachi and Kioko launched into their day and everything that had happened to them since the last time they saw Haruhi a week ago. Haruhi listened patiently adding to the conversation.

"Haruhi darling, why don't you and Kyoya join us over here." Haruhi looked up and saw Mrs. Ootori giving her an indulgent smile. Haruhi liked Mrs. Ootori a great deal, she was always welcoming and kind to her whenever she was there. The short time she lived under the Ootori house, she made time for her to make sure she felt at ease, and that continued much to Haruhi's delight.

Kissing the children once before she stood, Haruhi made her way over to the couch sitting at the end next to Kyoya engaging in conversation with Fyumi, Mrs. Ootori, as well as the spouses of Akito and Yuuichi, while Kyoya spoke with his father and his brothers.

"Haruhi, you have already graduated high school early, is that correct?" Mrs. Ootori smiled at her.

"Yes, ma'am, that is correct. I'm already enrolled with some college courses for this upcoming semester." She smiled back at her.

"Impressive."

"Thank you. It was difficult this past semester finishing high school, and taking a small amount of college courses, but Kyoya was kind enough to tutor me and help me through it."

The rest of the conversation with the small group of women was small talk. Mrs. Ootori asked her how she was settling in with her father, and brother. Fyumi asked Haruhi to join her soon for a shopping trip with the rest of group of women after the holidays. Haruhi reluctantly agreed. She hated shopping, however, she did enjoy Fyumi's company, and wanted to get to know Mrs. Ootori better. The other two spouses of Akito and Yuuichi were kind towards her, but slightly reserved.

She held on to Kyoya's hand as they sat side by side each turned away from each other, but Kyoya would squeeze her hand occasionally offering her silent support, which she was thankful for. _'He must know how difficult this is for me.'_

Yoshio watched the pair intently pleased how they seemed close to each other. He hoped that his plan would work. It wouldn’t do if the two of them were not progressing in their relationship. He hid the smirk behind his drink when Kyoya reached out grasping Haruhi’s hand while he spoke with his brothers. _‘Looks like they are progressing just fine. I will have her where I need her in no time, and then I will get the contract that I need.’_

Thinking about his plan he had a moment of trepidation before he brushed those feelings aside. He knew his plan would indeed work if he was reading the relationship between Haruhi and Kyoya correctly. No real harm would befall Haruhi, she was surrounded by many people who would notice there was _something_ wrong with her before she got too ill. Right?

"Dinner is served in the main dining room." a maid announced from the doorway with a bow pulling Yoshio from his musings.

Mr. Ootori led the group, and everyone took their seats. He paused looking over the group that was gathered. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to speak to the chef."

Yoshio stepped into the kitchen looking over the plates that were about to be served. He called over the head chef "This is the best dish being served, make sure this one is served to Miss Sumeragi." He pulled the plate to the side indicating which one he desired to be served to Haruhi. The chef gave a confused look before he nodded stepping away pulling the serving staff to the side to let them know what Mr. Ootori had advised.

Yoshio wrapped his hand around the vail that was in his pocket watching the staff bustle about. He shifted his body to block the view of any prying eyes and retrieved the vail with a gloved hand uncorking it spilling the contents on the dish that was to be served to Haruhi. He wrapped the vail in the glove folding it securely within before he threw it away. Smirking he left the kitchen to join his family. _'Now we wait.'_


	19. Christmas Eve

Haruhi huffed as she tried to reach above her head. She tried to hang her high school diploma in her office. She felt warmth behind her back when two hands plucked the frame from her hand hanging it on the hook that was just out of reach for her.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Thanks, Yuki. It's not my fault you got your height from father."

Yuki stepped back and chuckled at her. "You are kinda tiny, Haru. Next time you need help ask me or Kyoya."

She looked around her office walls and smiled. She had placed the pictures that Diachi and Kioko had drawn for her up. They actually helped her decide where to place them the last time they were here a week ago when Fyumi came to visit her for the day. She enjoyed looking at them.

She also had gone through her pictures she had taken over the years of the host club up during different outings, they were precious memories to her, all her friends were. Yuki and her father had a place on her wall as well. Some taken over the past seven months of the three of them, and some just by themselves. Her favorite one she took was of her father working at his desk. He didn't know she was there as she snapped the picture. He had his head slightly bowed with a pensive look on his face. She also had a few from when she was just a child with her and Yuki together. She had a few of Ranka, but only one of her mother. She was still bitter with her. Her favorite section was the pictures of her and Kyoya.

Yuki picked her up and Haruhi let out a squawk of annoyance "What are you doing?"

Yuki snorted as he continued down the steps to the first floor. "It's Christmas Eve, and everyone is already here waiting for you to make an appearance silly. We have the whole day planned together."

"Everyone?" Haruhi looked up at Yuki and raised her eyebrow. "You mean you, father and Kyoya."

Yuki grinned at her. "No...the hosts are here too. We arranged for them to spend Christmas Eve with us."

Haruhi coughed covering her mouth while looking away as Yuki carried her down to the foyer. He frowned down at her pausing his step. “That cough seems to be getting worse.” He said seriously.

Waving her hand dismissively she offered him a smile. “You worry too much, Yuki. It’s just a cough, I am sure I caught a cold somewhere, it just needs to run its course.”

Yuji shrugged his large shoulder studying her face. She had a slightly flushed face, but in general her health seemed to be just fine. “If you say so.” He grinned down at her as he started his steady pace down the steps.

Reaching the landing Haruhi looked around smiling brightly. All her friends were here filling her chest with warmth, each of them turning to look at her with a similar look of love towards her. She would cherish these moments with them. The bittersweet feeling of having the first Christmas without Ranka was just a small pang in her chest knowing he would be excited as well to see them all gathered together. _‘Can you see us all, dad.’_

"Haru-chan, are you ready to go ice skating with us?" Honey grabbed her swinging her around as Yuki set her down on the floor. She let out a breathless laugh gripping the fabric of his wool jacket holding onto his now large frame. She wondered privately if he had finally stopped growing, he now was 5’11 to her 5’1. However, to her, he would always be the little lolita type that loved sweets, someone precious to her. They all were.

His word finally filtering through her mind she balked as Honey set her down placing his large hand on her head. "I-Ice skating?" She stammered her eyes going wide. "I don't have any ice skates, and besides I've never been before."

"You do now, Haruhi." Toju handed her a wrapped box smiling softly at her. "I took the liberty of buying ice skates for everyone so we could go together."

Haruhi grabbed the box while looking up at her father. "Everyone?"

Toju chuckled. "Yes, even me. Yuki and I always go Christmas Eve. We have a pond out back, just grab your jacket and get your boots on and we will leave when you are ready."

Haruhi opened the box taking out the skates feeling the heaviness of them, eyeing them warily. She had issues walking on flat surfaces with normal shoes on, let alone one with blades on the bottom.

Kyoya shook his head while watching the emotions flit across her face. She was an easy read for him now. He could see her trepidation while looking at them. Before she could come up with an excuse not to join them he plucked her skates from her hand handing her winter coat and scarf to her.

Once everyone was ready the nine of them walked across the grounds to the pond. Haruhi tripped and fell to her knees part way there, landing in the snow, growling low with annoyance. _'How am I possibly supposed to skate when flat surfaces give me a problem. This is such a bad idea.’_

Kyoya stopped reaching down his hand helping her to her feet. "Here, get on my back, and I will carry you." He said with a small smirk fighting to stay off his face. Kneeling down in front of her, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck jumping a little wrapping her legs around his waist. He hoisted her up into a comfortable position and started forward trying to catch up to the others who were chatting happily away while tossing snow at each other. Their laughing could be heard, she was sure for miles around, which made her smile. _'They will never change, or at least I pray they never will.'_

"Thank you, Kyoya," Haruhi whispered nuzzling his neck before she nipped at his ear.

Kyoya let out a low growl. "You know what that does to me, Haruhi." He said in a husky voice applying pressure to her thighs.

Letting out a small giggle, Haruhi squirmed slightly against him. "I do, and you love when I do that to you." She could see his mouth lift in a smile.

"I won't deny that fact." He said.

They walked in silence after that as Haruhi continued to plant soft kisses on his neck. Kyoya would grip the back of her thighs each time making her smirk against his skin. She knew she was being naughty right now by teasing him, but she didn’t care. They were in the back of the group and no one could see them, or hear the low growl he emitted occasionally.

Arriving at a large pond  Haruhi looked around with anticipation. She had yet explored this part of the estate since arriving here. Off to the side, there was a large two-story cabin. Smoke billowed from the chimney swirling slowly into the air. Around the large pond were benches where you could sit. The pond itself looked cleared of snow, and the surrounding area was well tended. She took a moment to admire the beauty of this place.

Kyoya gently lowered her down sliding Haruhi slowly off his back interlacing his fingers with hers as they walked forward to their group who were gathered at the edge of the pond.

"What do you think, Haru?" Yuki grinned over at her.

"This is amazing." She breathed.

"The cabin over there has a fireplace so you can go warm up if you get cold, Haruhi." Toju placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. "There is also some hockey equipment in there too if anyone wants to play." Toju looked around to the other host who started to put on their skates placing their boots on the small shelves that were next to the benches.

While the rest of the host and Yuki were skating around the pond, Haruhi watched. She let out a small giggle watching Kyoya race Tamaki around the pond. She never imagined he would know how to skate. He had always sat to the side with his trusted laptop in the past whenever they would go on trips together, she was surprised yet pleased he was actively participating with the others. He looked so young, carefree with his smile as he goated Tamaki as they raced.

She looked down at her father who was lacing up her skates. "Thank you, Father. This is wonderful." She said placing her small hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you are here with me this year. I know it is hard for you, but I am truly thankful to have you back." Toju tightened her last lace looking satisfied with his work. He leaned forward kissing her on the cheek before standing. "I love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi took a breath to speak but her throat clamped down as the cold air reach her. She started coughing covering her mouth she continued. Her back hurt each time she would cough making her wince. She surmised it was because she was using muscles she was unused to.

Toju frowned sitting next to her on the bench patting her on the back gently before rubbing soothing circles."That cold seems to be getting worse. If it does not get any better, I think we should take you to see Dr. Hase soon." Toju looked down at her with a concerned expression. _'It seemed she got this cold out of the blue two days ago. She looks a little flushed today.'_

"I'll be alright, it's just a small cold." Haruhi cleared her throat and tried to take a deep breath cautiously pleased when she was able to take a deep breath with no issue.

Toju peered down at her once her coughing had subsided and she was able to breathe normally again. "Are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded pulling her gloves out of her pocket sliding them on her hands and with the aide of her father's hand took a few steps to the edge of the pond. "As ready as I will ever be." She said with a shaky breath

Toju gently led her onto the pond keeping her upright and instructed her how to move her feet to keep upright. He grinned down at her as he watched her face grimace with concentration. "There you go, you're getting it." He praised as he slowly let go of her. He skated backward as she skated forward trying to stay upright. Her arms would flap at her sides and she wobbled ever so slightly.

Toju continued to aide Haruhi for the next hour. She fell often, but she never gave up. He was enjoying his time with her. He grinned at her so much his face started to hurt, he couldn't help it, the faces she would make while concentrating were priceless.

Her brows would furrow and she bit her bottom lip as she started to get the hang of it. He took out his digital camera snapping a few pictures. He was trying to make up for lost time, so her often carried his camera with him. Now that she has been with him for seven months, they have all become extremely close. He finally felt complete. He was, of course, sad that Kotoko was no longer there. He was not angry with her for what she did anymore, he was not a very good husband or father for that matter, but now...now he would be. He was determined to be the best father he could be to his children.

After some time Haruhi was able to stand on her own and was skating without much difficulty albeit very slowly. Toju left her with a kiss on the cheek and skated to join Yuki and the twins at the other end of the pond to play ice hockey. He looked over as he left and noticed that Kyoya and Tamaki were still racing each other as Haruhi was skating slowly around the edge. He chuckled as he saw Honey and Mori approach Haruhi. _‘She is very lucky to be surrounded by such loyal friends. I can see why her personality draws everyone in.’_ Satisfied that she will be taken care of he nudged his son's arm letting him know he was ready to play.

Honey skated backward in front of Haruhi grinning down at her. "Grab my hands Haru-chan." He reached out towards her grabbing her waiting hands in a tight hold. Haruhi was pulled forward at a faster pace and started to lean too far forward when she felt someone grip her waist to help keep her upright.

Honey looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Good job, Takashi."

"You're doing a good job, Haru-chan. Do you want me to teach you to skate backward now?"

Haruhi snorted. "That would be a very bad idea, Honey-senpai. I can barely go forward you know."

Honey giggled. "You are probably right, and what did I tell you before, call me Mitsukuni."

"Sorry Hone-, I mean Mitsukuni." Haruhi grinned. "It just still feels weird, you know." Honey returned her grin and nodded.

"Takashi." Mori-senpai leaned over murmuring in her ear. "Call me Takashi, don't forget."

Haruhi startled gasp caused a rough barking cough to rip through her. Honey stopped letting go of her hands while Haruhi continued to cough hunching in on herself, tears started streaming down her face as she tried to regulate her breathing which was proving difficult due to her coughing fit.

Honey frowned down at her moving forward to clasp his large arm around her shoulder tugging her to him.  "Takashi, why don't we take Haru-chan to the cabin to warm up a little."

Takashi wrapped an arm around her other side and with Mitsukuni holding her on the other side they led her to the cabin while Haruhi continued to cough and gasp for air. They took most of her weight feeling the urgency to get her someplace warm. Takashi had always felt protective of Haruhi being as small as she was, he clamped down his emotions securing her tight against his side picking up his pace a bit.

"We are taking her to the cabin to warm up Kyo-chan." Honey waved at Kyoya who stopped and looked over at them. He skated forward joining them leaning down looking at her as Honey and Mori brought her towards the cabin.

When they arrived on the porch Honey let go of her to open the front door. Kyoya picked her up and walked to the cabin with her as Haruhi continued to wheeze. She was trying not to panic. She slowed her breathing taking some steadying breaths as Kyoya lowered her to the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

Yuumi who was preparing lunch for the group looked over at them. "Let me get you something warm to drink, mistress."

Kyoya knelt in front of her slipping off her skates setting them to the side before getting on his knees tugging her scarf and hat from her person. His deft fingers undid the buttons of her thick coat tossing it at the end of the couch grabbing her gloves last placing them on top. He grasped her hands rubbing them together noticing they were cold to the touch even though her face was extremely flushed.

“I’m alright.” Haruhi rasped as Kyoya continued to rub heat into her hands.

Raising her hands to his lips he kissed them tenderly releasing his hold sitting next to her taking his own skates off. “I am sure you will be, but for once stop being stubborn and let us take care of you.” He said turning his head raising a brow at her.

Haruhi raised a brow of her own locking her eyes with his piercing gray eyes. Yes, she was stubborn, but that was just who she was. She was so used to being self-sufficient, it was hard for her to break the habit. She knew she could lean on him for support, share her worries with him, and she did for the most part. She gave him a small bob of the head in agreement. There was no use arguing with the Shadow King, she had learned that lesson as well years ago. He always won.

Haruhi stood on wobbly feet looking over at Yuumi. "Bathroom?" Yuumi nodded her head in the direction and Haruhi walked slowly over to the door that she had indicated holding her side. The pain from her coughing fit had exacerbated the muscles. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and honestly go to sleep. She was beginning to feel worse the more time that passed by, but she was stubborn as Kyoya had pointed out. She wanted to stay enjoying the day with the others as they celebrated the Christmas season.

Entering the bathroom she closed the door quietly seeing the worried look on Kyoya, Mori and Honey’s faces. She tried to give them her natural smile, but she knew it was strained. Shedding her sweater she tossed it to the side. She was feeling extremely warm at the moment. She knew it was due to being inside with the roaring fire, but also that she had been on the move for over an hour, something she was not entirely used to.

Leaning her hands on the sink Haruhi gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white as a new bought of coughing racked her body. Taking a ragged breath she took some tissue from a box wiping her mouth noticing a small amount of blood when she examined it _. 'My throat must be raw from all this coughing.'_

She turned on the faucet enjoying the coolness of the water as she slashed her face. She raised her left hand rubbing the coolness against her neck. She rinsed out her mouth before she left the bathroom to join the others.

She was startled to see Kyoya waiting just outside, although she shouldn’t have been. Honestly, she was surprised that he didn’t come barging in there when she continued to cough, he was that overprotective of her. She didn’t mind that he was, it made her feel safe. Cherished.

Frowning down at her briefly he raised his hand cupping her cheek briefly before his fingers glided down to her neck. He noted that she felt slightly warm to the touch, but they did just come inside from skating, and of course, being bundled up.

Grasping her hand he led her to the couch handing her a cup of hot chocolate. "This should help ease your cough, and warm you up." He said sitting next to her and rubbed her back.

Looking up he nodded at Yuumi. “If you could please make some tea with honey and a little bit of lemon as well for her, that would be better for easing the pain her throat.”

Haruhi wrinkled her nose as Yuumi bustled back into the kitchen. “I prefer hot chocolate.”

Kyoya chuckled shaking his head. “I know, but the tea with honey is actually better.”

The others arrived in the cabin soon after and gathered around chatting checking on her. Haruhi smiled up at them. "I'm fine, really guys. It's just a small cold. I think the cold weather just aggravated it."

"I will make an appointment with Dr. Hase for the day after tomorrow. I want to make sure you will be alright. That cough seems to be getting worse." Toju looked over at Haruhi as she wrapped her thin fingers around her cup, clutching it close to her.

Haruhi simply nodded knowing it would do no good to argue with him. She understood the reason for his concern, he just got her back in his life and wanted to protect her. She decided she would stop being stubborn about such things and allowed him to take care of her. If it put his mind at ease she would do it.

Lunch was served and everyone dug in having a light banter around the table. Haruhi looked around the table and smiled softly. She was pleased that her friends were here, as well as her father and Yuki. Her father usually spent some time with her and her friends when they came to visit. He made it a point to make them all feel welcome. It would be perfect if her dad, Ranka were still here.

After lunch, everyone gathered around the fireplace and roasted marshmallows. Honey was consuming them at an alarming rate which made the others chuckle at him when he burnt his tongue in his excitement. Tamaki ended up dropping most of his on the fire much to his frustration. The twins just seemed to toss most of them at Tamaki making his fall off the spike.

Haruhi wrapped herself up in a small blanket watching. Kyoya sat next to her pulling her to his side kissing her forehead every now and then. "You're feeling slightly warm, love. Are you feeling any better?" He asked her in a low voice.

"I'm actually freezing right now." She sighed leaning further into him.

Kyoya gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before looking at Toju and nodding. Toju looked at him and gave him a huge grin in return. Haruhi watched this interaction with a raised a brow. Kyoya slipped off the couch kneeling in front of her taking her left hand in his. Everyone turned to the pair grinning at them.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" Haruhi rasped out.

Kyoya reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box and lifted the lid showing at her a delicate diamond ring. He lifted his gaze to hers closing his eyes briefly, then slowly opened them.

"Haruhi, we are surrounded by most of the people in our lives that mean the most to us at this very moment, and I want them as well as you to know that I love you. Without you, I would be lost. You make me a better man each day with your support, love, faith, and encouragement. You honor, support and make me complete. A life without you is a life that would be empty, and not worth having. You have shown me love that I never envisioned for myself, or even thought myself worthy of such love, and affection. Sumeragi Haruhi, would you please do me the honor and privilege of being my wife?"

Haruhi sat there in stunned silence looking at Kyoya as he held her gaze. Kyoya cupped her cheek wiping the stray tear that fell from her eye. "Say something." He whispered.

Time seemed to have stopped for her and had a hard time finding her voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes, Ootori Kyoya, I will be your wife." She whispered back.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her giving her a tender kiss on her lips. He removed the ring from the box, kissed it and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. His gaze met hers as she sat there and watched him as he cupped her cheek again. "Thank you, Haruhi, you made me a very happy man."

Haruhi saw a flash and blinked. She looked over and saw her father sitting there with a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, Haruhi. I just needed a picture of this moment." _'I have a lot of lost time to make up with you. I want to capture each and every moment with you from now on.'_


	20. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi goes to the doctor having fallen ill.

It was the day after Christmas and Toju had called his private doctor, Dr. Hase to see Haruhi today. She had been running a fever and had a terrible cough for the past few days. He was worried because he could hear her wheeze whenever she took a breath. He woke her up early that morning and had her get ready with the help of Kyoya to go.

They stepped into the office and Toju left Haruhi with Kyoya while speaking to the receptionist. "Sumeragi Haruhi  is here to see Dr. Hase."

The receptionist nodded. "Yes sir, they will be out in a moment to get her."

Toju stepped away from the counter walking over to sit next to Haruhi as he watched her struggle to breathe. "Maybe we should have brought you to emergency." He murmured looking down at her.

Haruhi looked up at her father shaking her head. "No, this is fine. No hospitals" Just that short sentence made her cough come back full force. She hunched over gasping for breath. _'Why can't I breathe...don't panic. You will be fine.'_

Kyoya patted her back and frowned. _'I think she has pneumonia. I can feel and hear it in her lungs.'_

The nurse had advised Dr. Hase that Haruhi had arrived at the office. He nodded and directed the nurse to show Haruhi to one of the back examination rooms getting her a chest x-ray and labs once she was changed. He sighed as he picked up the receiver to place a call he was dreading. He knew he was playing with fire but had no choice in the matter.

"Ootori," Yoshio answered in a clipped tone.

"Dr. Ootori, this is Dr. Hase. You told me to call when Sumeragi Haruhi arrived here. She is here now waiting to be seen."

Yoshio chuckled "Splendid. Please place her in an examination room and do not see her until I come to you. I will be there in fifteen minutes." The line went dead.

Dr. Hase paced his office waiting for Yoshio to arrive. He was not pleased being part of his plan. Yoshio had contacted him before Christmas and advised him to let him know if and when Haruhi showed up. He didn't agree at first stating patient confidentiality, but Yoshio had something to hang over his head. Dr. Hase had been taking medical supplies and counting them as waste to give to the smaller clinics in town, thinking he was doing a good deed. How Ootori Yoshio found out was a mystery. The bad part of this whole ordeal was his office was supplied by Sumeragi. He was doomed either way. He decided he didn't want to go to jail, so he agreed to help Yoshio.

There was a knock at his office door that halted his frantic pacing, and Yoshio walked in with a smug look. "Thank you for sticking to our agreement Hase." Yoshio chuckled at him knowing the man really didn't have a choice.

Dr. Hase slumped behind his desk facing him with a blank expression. "Dr. Ootori, why did you wish to know Miss Sumeragi was here?"

Yoshio took a gloved hand pulling out a small packet. It was a long Q-tip that appeared it was sealed in the wrapping, if you look closely enough you could tell it had been tampered with. "I want you to wear gloves when you handle this. Please make sure you swab Miss Sumeragi's throat thoroughly with this today."

Dr. Hase furrowed his eyebrows "Will this harm her in any way?"

Yoshio smirked "Of course not, she will be an Ootori after all, this is just a little...encouragement is all. She will be perfectly fine."

Dr. Hase pulled out a glove from his pocket accepting the wrapping. He wrapped his glove around it and placed it in his coat pocket. He sighed nodding at the man sitting across from him.

Yoshio stood making his way to the door and looked over his shoulder "Please ensure that you get this done if you don't...things could go very badly for you." He opened the door looking both ways to make sure he was not seen before he stepped through closing the door with a soft 'click'.

Yoshio made his way to the back entrance of the clinic to the waiting limo pleased with today's events. _'Kyoya is mistaken if he thinks he can marry Haruhi behind my back before this business deal is made. I just made sure that she will be an Ootori before he even has a chance.'_

Dr. Hase waited in his office waiting for his nurse to report to him about Haruhi’s condition. He was still at war with himself. He didn’t want any harm coming to Haruhi, but he felt trapped. Leaning back in his chair he pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes wishing this whole mess away.

A soft knock at the door pulled him from his misery. “Dr. Hase.” His nurse poked her head in. “Ms. Sumeragi’s x-rays are ready.”

Standing from his chair he waved her in. The nurse handed him the x-rays standing slightly behind him as he turned on the x-ray Illuminator tucking the films under the clip. He rubbed his bottom lip leaning forward looking at the details. Her left, as well as her right lungs, were infected. She also had a touch of bronchitis. _‘The poor girl must be miserable.’_

“It looks like she possibly has pneumonia, maybe even Bronchopneumonia, get her a breathing treatment to open her up, I will be in after you are done with that for examination.” He said to his nurse looking over his shoulder.

After some time Dr. Hase firmed his resolve he decided to do as Ootori had asked him. Stepping into the examination room he took a steadying breath to begin his examination of Haruhi explaining what they had found.

“I will prescribe her some antibiotics, as well as steroids to help her breath better.” He muttered as he snapped on gloves. “There is one more test I would like to do.” He said as he stepped closer to Haruhi. “I want to make sure she doesn’t have strep.”

“Of course,” Toju agreed, placing his hand on Haruhi’s shoulder.

Dr. Hase curled his hand around the item that Ootori had given him. His eyes flicked to Kyoya for a moment who was studying him. He pulled out the Q-tip unwrapping it. His heart began to pick up the pace as he clasped Haruhi’s chin asking her to open wide. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes that looked so trusting.

His hand hovered for a moment before he squared his shoulder swabbing her throat thoroughly as he was asked as the guilt ate at him. _‘Please forgive me.’_


	21. Step two, complete

Haruhi groaned in pain as she rolled over on her side squinting her eyes to check the clock on the nightstand. She had fallen asleep earlier that day still recovering from pneumonia. She had been fighting this infection for three days now, and today she had a severe migraine deciding to go to bed early. Blinking her blurry eyes, she barely made out the time on her clock. 9:00pm.

It was the end of December, and they were on winter break. She much rather be enjoying her free time with Kyoya, her friends, and family, not being miserable. Kyoya proposed to her Christmas Eve, and of course, she accepted. That was something she wanted to celebrate with the others.

She gingerly sat up stretching her stiff body letting out a hiss of pain. Her neck was stiff causing her to wince. “Great,” She whispered. “I must have slept on it wrong.”

Sliding out of bed she walked out to her bedroom looking for Kyoya. Turning her head when she entered the main suite she noticed the dim light coming from the office. Smiling, she walked gingerly to the office poking her head in and saw him working on his laptop not hearing her enter.

She walked slowly over to him, her eyes not leaving him as she took small steps trying to keep her balance. She was miserable. Right now the only comfort she wanted and needed was to be close to Kyoya. When she was with him, she felt safe and treasured.

Hearing a noise, Kyoya lifted his head and frowned. "Haruhi, you shouldn't be up right now. You are still sick." He admonished her taking in her appearance. She still looked flushed and he could tell she was struggling to even walk.

Haruhi stumbled forward as she reached him reaching out to hold onto the chair. His hands came up automatically to steady her. Turning in his chair to face her, he raised his hands, his fingers skimming her arms until he cupped her cheeks feeling the warmth beneath his touch.

"I just missed you." She rasped out with a small pout to her lip. She shifted forward straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head on his shoulder letting out a sigh of relief as his arms circled her rubbing her back shifting her closer.

He kissed the top of her head smiling down at her. He moved his hands on either side of her moving his chair so he could reach his keyboard. She often did this when she missed him when he would work late. She would come and straddle his lap and read a book while he continued to work, or just dozed off. He enjoyed it immensely feeling her petite frame pressed against his as he worked.

The closeness was comforting for both of them. Just being in each other’s presence was a salve on a wound when they had been apart for too long. At times while he was reviewing his emails or reading a report, he would run his hands up and down her legs. He loved the way his fingers glided against her soft flesh, how yielding it was to his touch. It often led to more when she started to squirm against him, not that he minded. She was addictive.

Looking down once more at her, he brushed his lips against her forehead before he returned his attention back to his work. As he worked he would occasionally rub her back trying to comfort her knowing she was still very sick, he could still feel a rattle in her lungs. He was starting to worry that her pneumonia was showing no signs of getting better, in fact, she seemed to get be getting worse.

He hated that there was nothing he could do for her to make her feel better. He was not used to feeling helpless. If he had only started taking medical classes, instead of his core classes and a few business classes instead, perhaps he could have some insight into what to do to make her feel better, as it was he was clueless. It wasn’t like he was lacking when it came to the basic medical care, but this was beyond his depth.

His goal in life was to get his degree in medical business management, and a doctor. The workload from both would be difficult, but he was dedicated enough, he knew he would be able to accomplish it without any problems, especially having Haruhi at his side supporting him emotionally. She was never one who was demanding of his time. If he was busy, she would just sit with him, or _on_ him literally staying quiet while he studied. He felt extremely lucky to have her in his life. She was his perfect match with her understanding of the importance of education.

He at one time had hoped to become to the heir of the Ootori empire. Thinking about it now, and the way his father was managing the company, he didn’t desire that position any longer. He would leave it to his older brother. However, he would continue to buy his father’s companies to ensure that the Ootori legacy was not wasted. He will continue to create his own…with Haruhi.

As he continued to work he noticed how hot he was becoming with Haruhi pressed against him. He was so lost in thought about her, and his work he hadn’t noticed it before he himself was becoming uncomfortable.

He moved his head back to look at her face noticing how flushed her cheeks were, she was almost red. Her bangs were sticking to her skin as small beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead down her face. He listened for a few moments hearing her labored breathing.

He lifted his hand brushing her bangs to the side when she suddenly started to jerk in his arms. _'Shiiiit. Is she having a seizure?'_

His heart slammed against his ribs as he tightened his grip on her while she thrashed in his arms. He stood up, holding her the best he could lay her on the floor while she continued to thrash about. Panic tried to claw its way up his throat as he watched her. Looking around for a moment to figure out the best way to help her, his brain started to fire his synapses much to his relief causing him to take action.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he plucked his phone out of his jeans with his other hand calling her father. "Toju, you better come to Haruhi's office, I think her fever is too high and she is having a seizure. I don't want to leave her alone right to go grab her thermometer." There was a click and a few moments later Toju and Yuki rushed inside.

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi's father who swore under his breath. "Yuki, go get her thermometer. It should be by her nightstand." Toju barked out.

Yuki’s eyes were wide for a moment, his body locked in place as he looked at his beloved sister. “YUKI, NOW.” Toji snapped noticing the panic on his son’s face. Yuki snapped his head towards his father gave him a brief nod before he bolted from the room returning a few moments later.

Kyoya grabbed the thermometer from Yuki’s shaking hand and tried to take her temperature as best he could. Slowly her body stopped jerking around, but she did not wake up.

Toji knelt next to her letting out a frustrated breath watching as the temperature continued to rise. “It’s alright, Love. I’m right here.” He said softly running his fingers through her damp hair.

Kyoya removed the thermometer and read it. "Damn. 40 degrees Celsius. Yuki run some cool water in the tub. Not too high though, just enough to put her in there." Kyoya said as he picked Haruhi up cradling her in his arms looking down at her, worry etched on his features.

Tujo stood making his way to the desk picking up the phone calling the ambulance. He looked over his shoulder at Kyoya who held Haruhi as he stepped out of the office. “Make it quick.” He snapped after relaying the important information.

Kyoya laid Haruhi in the tub clothes and all. She was wearing a pink camisole with sleep shorts, something thin to keep her cool. He grabbed a cloth and started to run the cloth over her body slowly trying to get her fever down. "Haruhi, help is on the way. Just hang in there." He whispered to her as he continued to try to cool her off. He rung out the cloth over her long hair lifting it from her neck and placed the cloth there, grabbing a second one to continue cooling her off.

Toju paced the room in front of the bathroom door only stopping briefly looking at Kyoya and Haruhi before he started pacing again. He stepped closer to the bathroom door peering inside before he looked over at his son who was perched on side of the tub watching Kyoya and Haruhi. "Yuki go down and wait for the ambulance." He said in a tight voice.

Yuki gave Haruhi one last lingering look before he stood making his way out the door. “I will let the staff know.” He said quietly as he left.

Kyoya continued to try to cool off Haruhi a few more minutes knowing it would help lower her fever. It was odd for an adult to have a seizure with a fever, but not unheard of. His mind was racing trying to figure out what was causing her to get worse instead of better. He believed she was on the appropriate regime for pneumonia, and she had not missed any does, he had ensured that she took them on time, every time.

Flipping the latch, he snatched a towel from the shelf pulling Haruhi from the tub wrapping her up securely. "Where are you taking her?" Toju asked in a worried tone.

"I'm taking her downstairs; the ambulance should be here soon. I don't trust them to take her down three flights of stairs on a stretcher." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Tujo nodded coming forward taking Haruhi from his arms. "Get the medicine she has been on, they will need that information." He said making his way out of the room.

Kyoya looked around the room for a moment before going to her closet to grab a small bag to stuff everything on her nightstand in there. He kept fumbling because he was worried. Something he was not used to doing. _'Keep it together, Kyoya, you need to get this done for Haruhi.'_

“Master Kyoya,” Tachibana stopped at the bedroom doorway watching Kyoya for a few moments before he decided to speak up. He was worried about Haruhi greatly. She was always kind to him, something he was not used to. He had no doubt that Kyoya was in worse shape than he was. “The ambulance just left with Miss Haruhi. Her father and brother rode with her. I will take you when you are ready.”

Kyoya gave him a grateful smile before nodding his head following Tachibana out of the room. As they walked towards the waiting limo Tachibana offered up a silent prayer that Haruhi would be alright. Since Kyoya had known Haruhi he was much more approachable and seemed to come out of his shell. He could tell by his actions towards himself and others. If something happened to her, he had no idea how Kyoya would handle it.

* * *

 

Three hours had passed since Haruhi was admitted to emergency. The doctor who happened to be Kyoya's brother Ootori Yuuichi was the doctor on duty tonight. Kyoya found comfort that at least he knew that she would be getting the best care.

Sitting in his usual spot next to her bed he held her hand rubbing it gently. He looked up and watched Toju pace the floor waiting for the results of her tests. Yuki sat on the other side of the bed holding her other hand just staring down at his sister with a blank look on his face like he wasn't there. They were all at a loss at what to do. Now, all they could do was wait for answers.

Ootori Yuuichi studied Haruhi’s information with a frown. He was confused at what the results were showing him. He had just seen Haruhi only a few days ago, and she seemed perfectly healthy, not even a sniffle. Why now was she so sick with Pneumonia, and bacterial meningitis. She would have to be exposed to meningitis.

Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed his lower lip lost in thought. He knew the circle she associated with and knew that none of them had been sick. So how was it she was this sick, this quickly. So, what changed?

Looking over the file once again, he paused when he discovered a small detail. The strain of bacterial meningitis was one that he and his father had been working on for a stronger antibiotic. _‘He wouldn’t.’_

Standing up he made his way out of his office towards his father’s. He had to know. He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for Haruhi to have come in contact with this particular strain. He placed his hand on the door handle of his father’s office taking out his key sliding in the lock.

His eyes widened when he spotted his father sitting behind the desk the dim light from his lamp was the only light illuminating the room.

Yoshio looked up from his reading meeting his son’s startled gaze. His face showing nothing as they stared at each other. Standing he rounded the desk sitting on the edge in the front nodding to his son. “You figured it out.”

It was a simple statement but Yuuichi’s mind was reeling from the implications. His father had infected Haruhi, how he did it he was unsure, but the cool look on his father’s face was the only answer he needed. “Why?”

Yoshio stood standing in front of his son. “It is the only way to make her come to heel. She will be an Ootori now.”

Yuuichi narrowed his eyes slightly. He liked Haruhi and felt she didn’t deserve to be a pawn in his father’s game. She had a way of drawing others to her without realizing she was doing it. She was genuine, which was a rare trait for those of elite society.

Even though she had a humble beginning in life, once she learned she was indeed part of elite society he noted she never changed. She still had a warm personality treating everyone as an equal. She never once looked down at the staff at the Ootori mansion when he and his wife would go visit. She treated his niece and nephew, who immediately fell in love with her like they were her own. He knew she would do the same with any children he would have.

When he would see her, on the few occasions he would, she would offer him a polite smile, even went as far as engaging in polite conversation with him. She was more intelligent that he had first thought. She was remarkable.

Yuuichi shook his head. “By infecting her? I do not see how that could possibly make her an Ootori. Unless you plan on holding the cure over Sumeragi’s head. If that is the case, father, I will have to go against you.”

Yoshio lips formed a small smirk. “No. She will be healed, son.” He said going pass him to the door. “She will get the dosage that she needs. No one need know what strain this is. Do not worry about the why I did this, just know that this is for the best for the Ootori’s. The rest of the family is in no danger of catching this, so put your mind at ease.”

His mind was far from at ease. He watched his father walk from the office before he let out a low hiss following his father. He didn’t understand what his father had planned for Haruhi, but he didn’t like it. He felt bad for her, as well as his younger brother. The ‘extra’ son, as his father was so fond of calling him.

Even though he never spoke a word about such things, but he was immensely proud of his brother. He would have to watch his father’s movements when it came to Haruhi. He would stand back for now not wanting the Ootori’s to be entangled in a scandal, but if he made another false move towards her, he would warn Kyoya.

* * *

 

Yuuichi opened the door to Haruhi's room stepping inside the room followed by Kyoya's father Yoshio. "Father, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

Yoshio walked to the end of the bed looking down at Haruhi's small body and frowned. Her breathing was labored, her cheeks flushed. He felt a twinge of a doubt for a brief moment.  _'She should recover. I don't think I took this too far.'_ "Yuuichi wanted me to confer with him on Haruhi, her results came back, and he wanted a second opinion, especially when it is going to involve you."

Yuuichi gave his father a sharp look but held his tongue. Clearing his throat, he looked at Tujo. "You said that she was seen by her private doctor three days ago, and he said she has pneumonia correct?"

Tujo nodded. "Yes, he did. They did a chest x-ray and swabbed her throat checking for strep throat, which that came back negative. However, the chest x-ray revealed pneumonia. Dr. Hase started her on an antibiotic. Why is there something else wrong with her?"

Yoshio looked over at Yuuichi giving him a warning look daring him to say something. He decided to look down at the file he held in his hand gathering his thoughts. "There is _something_ we found. She has bacterial meningitis. I... well we believe she should be fine since it was caught soon enough, but we will have to change her antibiotic that she is on. It is contagious, and anyone who has been in close contact with her for the past week will need to go on the same antibiotic as a precaution."

Yoshio nodded at Kyoya. "That means you will have to stay over at the Sumeragi estate until you have completed your dosage, I'm sure Tujo understands."

Kyoya internally smirked at that statement. _'I've been living there for a month now father, and you have yet to notice your own son is not under your roof any longer.'_

Tujo rubbed his chin and nodded. "Of course. Kyoya has been watching over her for the past two days. He has a guest room that he has been using while he is there, so it will not be an issue." It was a little white lie. When Kyoya moved in he shared Haruhi's suite. He didn't have an issue with it since she would be eighteen in two months, and he was just glad she was happy; besides she is engaged to Kyoya now, and they were keeping it from Yoshio, and of course he trusted both. "How about my staff, do you need a list of them as well, so they can get a dosage as well? The host club saw her Christmas Eve, and of course, she was over at your residence."

Yuuichi nodded his head as he checked on Haruhi. "Yes, please get a list and hand it over to the nurse. We will fill them here, we have a specific antibiotic that would be best for this infection. We will fill dosages for the rest of you as well. We can have a nurse contact the others by phone. I assume you have their contact information."

"I could always fill them. I do own a pharmacy you know. It may cost less for me to fill it through my company."

Yuuichi stilled his movements for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, how could I forget. You supply our hospitals. However, this antibiotic is made here."

Toju pursed his lips for a moment before looking down at Haruhi. “Of course,” He said through a tight throat. “Give her what you think is best for her to recover.”

Kyoya grabbed a pen and paper listing the host club’s information while the others spoke. His mind was spinning. _'How did she get meningitis. She hasn't been around anyone that has it.'_

His eyes flicked to his father for a moment noticing that his eyes were still on Haruhi. He didn’t like the look he gave Haruhi, he never did. He was becoming obsessed over her, something he couldn’t have. He would have to think about this issue later when Haruhi was feeling better. Right now, her health was a priority and he could only be glad that she would have little to no contact with his father while she did. While she recovered he could continue to plan to usurp his father.

Yuuichi soon left after letting them know that Haruhi would have to stay for a few days to make sure her fever stayed down, she could go home once it did.

Yoshio looked over at Kyoya and nodded his head. "Kyoya I need to speak to you outside for a moment." Kyoya stood looked over at Toju briefly gaining a small nod from him in return before he followed his father outside the room waiting for his father to speak. He didn’t have time for his father’s games tonight.

"Make sure Haruhi takes her medicine on time, Kyoya. We need to make sure she is taken care of, don't we?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes beneath the glare of his glasses. "Of course, father, I will _always_ take care of her."

"Excellent...She will be an Ootori sooner than you think, and we need her healthy." Yoshio smirked "I need to speak to Yuuichi about something. I will speak to you soon."

Kyoya stiffened. _'What are you planning? He can't possibly know that Haruhi already agreed to be my wife, could he? If he does, why has he not demanded a contract, or threaten to make me break the engagement If he doesn’t have one?'_

Yoshio chucked at the look on Kyoya's face. He turned and left needing to speak with his eldest son about Haruhi's care. _'Step two of my plan is complete. Now to ensure that she will be okay. If Kyoya thinks he can pull the wool over my eyes, he is sorely mistaken. No matter, I am going to win this little game of ours. Remember Kyoya, I'm an Ootori, and we always get what we want.'_

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and clinched his fists as he watched him walk away. _'Sadly father, you will not see this even coming, and it's your own fault. After all, you were the one that taught me how to play your game.'_


	22. What?

Tujo sat in Haruhi's office with Kyoya helping him secure funds to finish buying the last of Yoshio's businesses that Kyoya wanted to buy. Kyoya wanted to leave his father with a few smaller businesses, he figured his father would be able to rebuild. He didn't want to completely destroy his father, just secure a future with Haruhi without Yoshio's interference. He knew his father could live comfortably on what he left him.

Tujo grinned over at Kyoya who was sitting at the other desk they had placed in the office. "Kyoya, I think that about does it."

Kyoya smirked. "I will give the funds twenty-four hours to clear, and then I will buy the rest in two days, then our plan will be complete."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Kyoya? I believe we have everything ready."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses about it. "More than ready. I want to start my life with Haruhi without my father trying to blackmail us. His game ends soon."

He looked around the office where Haruhi had been sitting a short time ago. She excused herself saying she felt sick and went to the bathroom. She fully recovered from her meningitis two months. The past several days she has been throwing up and tired a lot.

They just celebrated her eighteenth birthday a few days ago, and right after she had gotten sick again. He was worried that she may have had a relapse. "I will be right back, I'm going to check on Haruhi. She has been gone a bit too long for my liking."

Toju looked around the office noting his daughter had not returned and watched head toward the door to leave the room. "Good idea, I still worry that she is not feeling better."

Kyoya made his way to the bathroom to search for Haruhi. He approached the door and heard her in there throwing up. He grabbed a washcloth wetting it before knocking on the door. "Haruhi, I'm coming in." He stepped inside and found her with her head leaning against the toilet looking pale. "Haruhi!" He rushed forward kneeling in front of her wiping her face with the cool rag.

"Kyoya." She tried to smile up at him. She was feeling severely weak at the moment.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked as he continued to wipe her face with a cool rag.

Haruhi turned her head and began to try to throw up again. He body shaking with dry heaves as she tried to expel the empty contents in her stomach. Kyoya rubbed her back and sighed. He took his phone out of his jeans to place a call to the hospital. “I’m calling the hospital.”

"N-No hospitals." Haruhi rasped out. She leaned her head back against the cool tile wall and closed her eyes. Kyoya looked down at her and frowned. He needed to make sure she got the best care, however, he also knew she would be extremely pissed off at him if he just brought her there.

Letting out a small sigh he finally nodded in agreement. “No hospitals.” He agreed. “But, you will see the doctor today. I do not wish for you to have a relapse, even though your meningitis is gone. Please…for me.”

Haruhi slowly slid her eyes shut trying to push back the wave of nausea. She slowly nodded her head in agreement. She knew it would do no good to argue with Kyoya.

* * *

 

Two hours later Haruhi was sitting with Kyoya and her father in Dr. Hase's office. Haruhi was sitting in the chair between her father and Kyoya with her head in her hands groaning. She still felt sick to her stomach and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She gripped the washcloth tightly pressing it against her eyes. She hoped they gave her something today for her nausea so she could at least get some sleep.

Kyoya rubbed her back gently worried that she was still sick. She should have gotten better now that her antibiotics were finished two months ago. Last month she seemed to have enough energy and seemed like she had recovered. She didn't have a fever like last time, just tired and nauseated _. 'Maybe her body still needs to recover. Perhaps we should have waited for her to feel completely better before I caved in and had sex again with her.'_ He couldn't help it, really. She practically threw herself at him once she felt better, not that he was complaining.

Tujo looked down at his daughter and frowned. He was also worried that she was sick. She had lost some weight and he didn't like it. He grabbed one of her hands rubbing it with his own _. 'Please let her be okay, I can't lose her. I just got her back.'_

Haruhi lifted her head smiling gently at her father trying to reassure him the best she could. "I'm sure I will be fine, father, Please don't worry. Perhaps it is just food poisoning or something simple like that. We did just go out to eat for my birthday, remember?"

He gave a short laugh and smiled at her. "Always trying to take care of everyone still even though you are the one who is sick. Don't worry, it's my job as your father to worry about you." He placed his other hand on her head and brushed her bangs to the side, trying to check to see if she had a temperature. She felt cool and clammy to the touch.

The door opened and Dr. Hase walked in and sat behind his desk holding a file in his hands. "Okay, sorry it took so long. There was one last test I had to run after the others came back negative." He opened his file and looked up and smiled. "Mr. Sumeragi your daughter's meningitis is completely gone. Her blood counts are perfect, and she has no infection."

Toju tilted his head. "Then why is she so sick? She can't hold anything down, something is wrong, surely there is something causing this. Look at her." He was getting annoyed. He needed answers.

Dr. Hase nodded leaning back in his chair. "The last test we ran was a pregnancy test. Your daughter is approximately a month pregnant."

Haruhi's eyes widen gasping in surprise. "There is no way I'm pregnant. I'm on the pill. I've never missed a dose. I take it the same time each day, even when I was sick with pneumonia and meningitis, I made sure to take it." She raised her eyebrow at him in challenge.

Dr. Hase leaned forward grabbing a paper from the file and handed it to her. She read over the contents and the pregnancy test was positive. "H-how is this even possible?"

Toju looked over her shoulder and read the results and his eyebrows knitted together. He knew his daughter was telling the truth. She was very responsible, and so was Kyoya. This had to be a mistake.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya and handed him the paper. He took the paper and read over all her results. He nodded and handed it back to Dr. Hase. "It was the antibiotic she was on, wasn't it?" Kyoya asked.

Dr. Hase nodded. "The doctor should have explained to you that it would decrease hormones you take with your birth control making it possible for you to get pregnant."

Kyoya remembered what his father said to him that night. _'She will be an Ootori sooner than you think.'_ It was his own fault really. They had used condoms for several weeks after she was well enough to engage in such activities, but he thought that they were out of the window where her birth control wouldn’t work, so why didn’t it.

His mind began to think of every possible reason behind it. The antibiotic was something his father was working on. Was this one of the side effects, that it made birth control moot. _'She will be an Ootori sooner than you think.'_ That had to be it. He would have to speak to his brother, and soon. If his father had a hand in this he would make sure he paid.

Kyoya was also seething with rage at his father for this. He was sure his father told Yuuichi not to mention that as a side effect of the medicine. He didn’t blame his brother, he knew firsthand how manipulative his father could be. He knew that his father wanted to ensure that Haruhi would be tied to him, and he could get that business deal. He knew why he was so desperate. He had lost many businesses of late because of Kyoya and Tujo, although Yoshio didn't know that. He needed the income to try to recover.

Haruhi sniffed as the tears stained her cheeks. She looked up at her father who was looking down at her with a tender look. "It's okay, Haruhi. I'm not mad, this was something we should have been told about. I don't blame you or even Kyoya. It will be okay." He pulled her in a gentle hug as Haruhi continued to cry. _'That damn Yoshio. No matter we will make sure this works out. I KNOW he had something to do with this. He crossed the wrong man.'_

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi watching as she broke down. He was actually thrilled she was carrying his child. Yes, it was too early in their life to have one, but he wanted her to have his children. He would be a better father to his children than his father ever was to him. Haruhi would make an exceptional mother. She would dote on their children and they would have all the love in the world. He knew this would work out. They had each other, along with the support of many others. That is what mattered to him.

Kyoya reached over and rubbed Haruhi's back. "Hey...it's okay, love. We'll be fine." Haruhi looked over at him with her bottom lip quivering. The look alone on her face broke his heart causing his heart to clench painfully.   _'Does she not want to have my child?'_

Haruhi leaned over to him burying her head in his chest. "I'm...I'm sorry Kyoya. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know...I know this is a shock to you. I..." She shook her head in denial. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. They were so careful.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her holding her closer and kissed her head. "No, Haruhi. I'm just glad you will be okay. I'm not upset that you are having our child. I couldn't be prouder. You will be an exceptional mother. It is before we planned, but it is a miracle, right? How could I possibly be upset about us having a baby."

Kyoya pulled her onto his lap holding her firmly against him. She raised her face to his and hiccuped from crying so hard. He lifted his hand to gently caressed her face. "Don't cry, love. We will be just fine. I promise. I love you, and I promise I will take care of you. I'm here for you always." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled down at her.

Haruhi tried to smile but her eyebrows still furrowed with worry _. 'Am I even ready to become a mother? How could I let this happen? We were so careful.'_

Dr. Hase cleared his throat and began going over information, and recommendations for a top OBGYN for her. He gave her a bottle of prenatal vitamins and told her to call and follow up with her new doctor next week. He handed Toju a prescription for something to help her hold her food down.

He watched as the three of them left guilt tugging at him. He felt tremendous guilt what Haruhi had been through, and now she was pregnant. He knew that Ootori had something to do with it, but he kept his mouth shut. He also played a part in this, and he feared he would go to jail. Leaning back in his chair he ran his hand through his black hair shaking his head. He would think more about this later. Perhaps if he came forward and told Sumeragi he could avoid jail time.

Toju held Haruhi's hand as the walked out of the building. Kyoya walked behind the pair deep in thought as he watched Haruhi hunched frame, looking distraught shuffle forward. Her usual confident strides were muted. She looked defeated but also lost. He felt divine rage begin to build within him. No one, not even his father would be safe from his wrath for hurting what was his.

Even though his mind was still seething at his father his main concern was for Haruhi. He needed to make this better for her. He knew she had dreams of her own she wanted to accomplish someday, and now they would have to be placed on hold. It wasn’t fair to her.

They entered the limo with Haruhi settled between her father and Kyoya in the back. She closed her eyes feeling the events of the day come crashing into her. She gave up the fight and soon drifted off to sleep, emotionally drained. Her head landed on her father's shoulder shortly after the limo pulled away from the curb.

Toju was startled when he felt the pressure of her head landing on his shoulder. He lifted his arm wrapping an arm around her, his eyes drifting to Kyoya who had a pensive look on his face as he looked down at Haruhi. "This doesn't change a thing you know." He said in a low voice not wanting to wake Haruhi as she slept.

Kyoya moved his gaze from Haruhi to Toju. "I know. I'm not upset about this outcome. I know it's before we planned, but it doesn't change the fact I will never let her go, and she is mine. We will always be together, that I promise you." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he spoke again. "I think it would be best if Haruhi and I pushed up the wedding as soon as possible before my father gets wind of this."

Toju smirked. "If I didn't know how much you love her, and have been working with you for the last several months to take down your own father I would be worried that your possessive. However, I know you are fiercely loyal and protective of her. I want to thank you for that. As for you marrying her soon, I agree we can get that done in the next two days if you wish. We can have a private ceremony. We can speak to Haruhi later today and ask her thoughts on it, I think she should rest for right now." Toju leaned down and pressed a kiss to Haruhi's head.

"You know, Toju she is easy to love. She has taught me so much since we have been together, and soon we are going to tie our lives together in every way. I'm just not surprised my father would take an opportunity while she is sick and knew this could happen. I know he is behind this, but there is no way I can prove it."

Toju snorted. "He thinks he is the master manipulator. He has overstepped this game and has crossed the wrong family. I know we will make him pay soon, and I know we both will enjoy watching him burn."

Kyoya smirked back. "Indeed. The best part...he won't see this coming."


	23. Can you do me a favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya comes to check on Haruhi. 
> 
> Lemon in the chapter.

Kyoya silently padded into the bedroom to check on Haruhi. She had gone to bed shortly after dinner and taking her medicine, stating she was tired.

He knew that she had to be for multiple reasons, for one she was pregnant with his child, and second the emotional roller coaster she had been on today. Toju and Kyoya along with Yuki sat down at dinner and discussed everything that had happened today, and his suspicions this was his father's doing.

Kyoya had asked Haruhi to marry him this coming weekend. He would finish buying out his father's companies in two more days. That same day he would marry her. She agreed to have a private ceremony with friends and an officiant. Kyoya was disappointed he couldn't give her the lavish wedding she deserved, but she countered that was a waste of money which earned her chuckles around the table from the rest of them. They discussed where they would live, and what their future held together. Yuki was over the moon becoming an uncle of course and was making grand plans already.

Kyoya slid into bed laying down next to Haruhi as she slept. She was laying on her back with one hand above her head, and the other across her abdomen. Her brown tresses were splayed above her head, making it look like a halo. He kissed her on her lips and looked at her sleeping face. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her face. "You have no idea how happy you make me. I promise I will protect you." Haruhi sighed in her sleep, slightly shifted towards him.

He frowned slightly looking upon her continuance. She had a lone tear that trekked down her cheek. Taking his thumb he swiped it away. In his mind, she should never cry tears due to sadness, only those of joy.

He let out a sigh shaking his head. She looked tired, the dark circles under her eyes made his heart clench painfully. He knew she had dreams and aspirations of her own, but now they would have to put on hold due to this unexpected pregnancy. He made a silent vow that he would ensure their future, if she wanted to go to college and get her degree, he would make sure they made that happen.

He was meeting with his brother Yuuchi in two hours calling him while he was still at work. His brother seemed eager to speak to him about Haruhi’s health after Kyoya had let him know she was expecting. He also adviced his brother not to let anyone know, that he wanted to make the announcement himself.  Now was the time to get to the bottom of what his father’s involvement.

He was hopeful that his brother would assist him. Yuuchi by nature was a decent person, his only fault was following his father’s lead for far too long. He had to tread carefully when meeting with him not telling him too much in case his loyalties still lay with their father.

Another matter the Toju was dealing with himself was Dr. Hase. He advised Kyoya he would also have the fine doctor come and meet with them when Yuuchi came to the house. They both suspected that Dr. Hase had a hand in this as well. How else would Haruhi come to get meningitis without being exposed to it from an outside source? Kyoya smirked knowing he had a way of making others confess by applying the just the right threat. Nothing and no one would harm what was his and get away with it, and Haruhi was undoubtedly his. Always.

Kyoya lowered his head to her abdomen and stroked it softly with the tips of his fingers marveling at the mere fact that she was carrying his child. He planted soft kisses and began to speak in a soft tone. "Hello, my little one. I haven't even met you yet and I already love you. You know your mother and I love each other fiercely.” He turned his head laying his ear on her flat abdomen. “I wonder if you will be my daughter or my son?” He mused.

Lifting his head he shifted slightly closer to Haruhi kissing her abdomen once again. “It doesn’t matter to me, as long as you are healthy and happy. You will be free to be who you wish to be growing up, that I promise you. I will be a better father to you than my own was. You are already loved by everyone, but please do me a favor...please help me take care of your mother as you continue to grow each day, you will soon find out how stubborn she can be. You need to help me protect her, okay?"

Kyoya closed his eyes when Haruhi began to stroke his hair as he finished speaking. He looked up at her and gave her a tender look. His whole world lay right there next to him. She never failed to make him feel strong, powerful like anything was possible with just a few simple words or even a kiss.

"Hi." She whispered to him

Kyoya shifted his position laying next to her propped up on his elbow, he intertwined his fingers with hers that laid on her abdomen. "How are you feeling?" He kissed her in greeting.

"I'm feeling better now. I heard what you said." She kissed him as he smirked at her.

"That was a private conversation you know, it's rude to eavesdrop like that. I may have to add it to your debt."

Haruhi giggled. "It's kinda hard not to when I'm right here. Are you...are you really okay with this?"

Kyoya gave her a slow kiss pulling back and gazed at her. "More than okay. I'm excited actually. It's a strange feeling for me. Something I'm not entirely used to. Having a child with you that will be the perfect combination of both of us, how can I not be excited. The question is, are you okay with it?"

Haruhi gave him a soft smile caressing his face in return. "I am now. I was concerned about how you felt. I know you have a plan for everything, and I know we were both careful, so I was in shock. I still don't understand how this happened. What matters is it did happen, and I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be."

Kyoya chuckled at her. "I have no doubt about that, you amaze me every day. You give so much of yourself to everyone. This child will adore you. They are lucky to have you as a mother."

"I know you will be an amazing father, Kyoya. I can see that in you. We will figure this out together. I do have a question though. Father mentioned at dinner he wished for us to keep living here. I can see his point when he said he just got me back. How do you feel about that? Do you want to buy our own place, or are you okay living here and raising a family?"

Kyoya sighed and nodded. "I'm more than fine with that. I enjoy being here with your father and brother. When we have meals together, it is a nice feeling, and I would want that for our child to experience. I never had that growing up, we usually just had a weekly dinner with my parents. They were always busy, we spent most time alone. I can certainly understand why your father suggested it, he and Yuki have missed so much time with you already."

Haruhi chewed her lip. "I agree, but I wanted to discuss it with you before we gave him an answer. Your feelings are important to me, and I promise not to make any drastic decisions when it concerns both of us...well the three of us. I will always take your feelings into consideration."

"Thank you. We will speak to your father tomorrow. For now, why don't I draw you a nice bubble bath and we can take a bath together and relax a bit? I know today has been a hard day for you."

Haruhi snorted. "Yeah...relax. You know what happens each time we take a bath together."

Kyoya captured her lips in a passionate kiss. “I can’t help myself.” He said between kisses. “I always want to be with you.”

Haruhi glided her hands down his body tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He didn’t fight her when she began pulling it up his body. He kissed her lips briefly before sitting up removing his glasses placing them on the nightstand and pulling his shirt off joining her once again.

Kyoya slowly undressed her worshiping her body with hot kisses on her warm skin. “Kyoya.” Haruhi groaned. She was more than ready to be with him but he was taking his time.

Chuckling against her skin he fumbled with his belt buckle taking his pants and boxers off shoving the material off his body. Rolling them so she was now pressed against him, skin against skin he let out a low hiss. “I want you on top.” He said in a husky voice. “I want to see all of you.”

Haruhi wigged until she was straddling his hips kneeling over him. She grabbed his length brushing it against her wet folds before she guided him to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him keeping her eyes locked with his.

“Gods you are beautiful.” He said as he grasped her hips helping her rock against him.

Haruhi leaned back bracing herself on her legs with one hand, her other coming up to grasp her breast. Kyoya let out a groan watching her. She was perfection to him. His eyes taking her all in. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes at half-mast as she began rocking faster against him.

His continued his observation thanking every Kami that gifted her to him. Her pink tongue darted out licking her swollen lips as she let out a growl, her head tipping back. He felt her hair brush against his legs, it was sensory overload.

Looking at her breast as it bounced, the other being pinched by his soon wife he grasped her hips tighter bucking his hips causing her to bounce up and down on his length. His eyes watched where they were joined watching as himself slide in and out of her. He was close.

Her walls began to flutter around him and she leaned forward her hands landing on his chest, her blunt nails digging into his skin. That was all it took. Pumping into her with vigor her bit her shoulder lightly letting out a strangled growl of her name as she clamped down on him bringing him over the edge with her.

Haruhi collapsed onto him, her harsh breathing fanning across his damp skin. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, kissing the crown on her head.

Haruhi let out a small giggle causing him to groan, his cock sliding out of her. “What is so funny?” He rasped leaning back looking at her face.

Lifting her head she gave him a cheeky grin. “I think we _do_ need that bath now.”

Kyoya grinned standing up adjusting her in his hold walking towards the bathroom. "I suppose we don't need to worry about you getting pregnant now do we?” He chuckled before lowing his face to hers their eyes meeting. “And I plan on taking advantage of that fact. Every. Single. Day.”

It was a look of promises that had her shivering, her nipples hardening.  Her lips tilted thinking about the possibilities. The one thing about Kyoya was he had stamina. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed under his jaw nuzzling his neck enjoying the feel of his strength envelope her.

They were never intimate together when she had her monthly ‘time’, now there would be none of that, and she knew what he said was true. He would take advantage of that fact.

She knew it would be difficult for them, but with Kyoya with her, everything seemed possible. They did love each other fiercely.   _'I_ _have to remember...embrace each day, right dad.'_

 


	24. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and Toju with two key players in Ootori's plan.

Kyoya met Tujo in his office after bidding Haruhi farewell. She called the twins and asked them to spend time with her. He knew he was going over there to ask for their help with a wedding dress. They were still trying to keep the wedding under wraps in case his father caught wind of it. He was glad that Yuki decided to go with his sister to ensure she was taken care of.

It amused Kyoya seeing Yuki fuss over her. She was Yuki’s twin after all. Whenever Haruhi would stand it seemed that Yuki would shadow her until she swatted him away. They had not known she was pregnant for twenty-four hours and Yuki was already smothering her.

“Are you ready to confront your brother?” Tujo asked taking a sip of the whiskey had poured.

“I don’t like to think he was a willing participant,” Kyoya said looking out the window. “I do however want to know how much he did know.”

Toju set his tumbler down sitting behind his desk. “I believe Dr. Hase has a hand in this, too. If you remember correctly when Haruhi went in for pneumonia he was sweating profusely and seemed to pause a great deal before swabbing Haruhi’s throat. I found it odd he did so himself, and not his nurse.”

“Agreed. I wonder what my father has over him.”

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Yuumi poked her head in the door after Toju called out for her to come in. “Dr. Ootori Yuuchi and Dr. Hase are here, sir.”

Toju lifted his hand signaling for her to let them in. “Yuumi, prepare some tea for our guests, please.”

Yuumi opened the door wide letting the others into the room before she bowed closing the door quietly behind her.

Toju stood rounding his desk gesturing to the couches near the fireplace. “Come and sit. We have much to discuss.”

Dr. Hase loosened his tie looking around the room. His nerves were on edge since getting the summons to come here. His heart rate picked up the closer he got to the couch.

Sitting on the edge on the couch he took out a handkerchief dabbing his forehead as the sweat beaded against his skin.

Toju watched his movements with a critical eye. The man before him was acting guilty already and he had yet explained why they were there. He always trusted his gut and his gut was telling him that Dr. Hase had something to do with this.

Kyoya stood next to the couch where Tujo sat, his arms crossed over his chest watching the pair. Taking a deep breath he decided to speak. “Yuuchi.” He captured his gaze. “I want to know if father had anything to do with Haruhi getting meningitis.”

Yuuchi’s widened fractionally before he cleared his throat. “Yes.” He was tired of covering up for his father. The guilt had been eating at him for weeks now. He would check up on Haruhi through other means, pleased that she had recovered. That still didn’t negate the fact he knew.

Kyoya uncrossed his arms glaring at his brother. “And you did nothing to stop him?”

“I didn’t know until it was all said and done. I do not know the how, but I know he did it.”

Toju saw Dr. Hase when he shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking away. _‘I see, he does know something.’_

“What does he have on you, Hase?” Toju asked leaning forward.

Dr. Hase dabbed his head again looking around the room hoping beyond hope that some divine intervention would save him.

“Hase.” Toju snapped. “You would do well to answer the question now before I find out through other means.”

His shoulder slumped his hands worrying the fabric of his handkerchief. “I was approached by Dr. Ootori a week before Haruhi came to see me with pneumonia.” He stated in a shaky breath.

“And…” Toju nodded at the man to continue when his mouth snapped shut.

“And when she came in I called him as he instructed.” He swallowed thickly, his hands starting to shake. “He gave me something to swab her throat with, he didn’t tell me what it was.”

Kyoya hissed under his breath stepping closer to the man. Dr. Hase raised his hands waving them frantically in front of him. “I had no choice, if I didn’t do it he would report me.” He cried out before he could stop himself.

“What does he have on you?” Kyoya asked in a cold voice.

“I…I have been sending medical supplies to the clinic that was in need. I counted it as waste. How he found out, I don’t know.” His voice quavering.

Toju grunted as he stood. “You could have just come to me, Hase. I would have supplied the clinic in need.” He said in a deadly voice. “You could have killed my daughter.”

“I didn’t know.” He cried out as Toju yanked him up from his seat.

“Be that as it may, you _knew_ it would do something to her.”

Slumping Dr. Hase nodded. “Yes.”

Kyoya went to the desk and picked up the phone. “Tachibana there is someone in Toju’s office that requires a _room_ for a few days.”

Toju yanked Dr. Hase forward until their noses were almost touching. “I will deal with you in a few days. Take that time to think about what you did.” He said in a low tone tossing him on the floor as Tachibana entered.

“Make sure he is secured. He is to make no calls.” Toju said as Tachibana lifted the man by the arm off the floor.

Tachibana nodded. “I will make sure it’s done.”

Running his hand through his hair Toju sat back on the couch as Yuumi came in carrying a tray with tea. Setting it down she plucked the extra cup up leaving the room without a word.

“Yuuchi, you will tell me everything you know,” Kyoya said as he sat on the couch next to Toju.

And he did.

He went into detail about everything he knew, that he confronted his father about the meningitis strain.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses staring at his brother unsure if he should trust him. He was so close to his goal to usurp his father, he didn’t need his father to get wind of anything.

“What are you going to do, Kyoya?” Yuuchi asked.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment. “You need not worry about that, Yuuchi. Rest assured I will deal with this issue personally.”

Yuuchi nodded his head slowly feeling a small shiver run down his spine. Kyoya, when crossed could be downright menacing. “I vow that I will not tell anything that we have discussed here today.”

Kyoya stood leading his brother to the door. “I had assumed as much. Expect a phone call from me later. Thank you for telling me what you know, I will take it from here.”

He paused at the door before bowing before his brother with respect sliding out of the door before Kyoya closed it quietly after he exited.

“Well?” Toju asked.

“We will continue as planned including the wedding. Since my brother was forthcoming I will make a slight adjustment.”

“Whatever you think is best, Kyoya. You know I will support you whatever you decide.”

“My father has crossed the wrong man and has personally attacked what is mine. I will take great pleasure in besting him at his own game.”

 


	25. Check Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the wedding and Kyoya confronts his father.

Haruhi stood in the bedroom at the cabin by the pond while Hikaru, and Kaoru fussed over her. She was going to be married in an hours’ time, each moment that would pass her nerves would escalate.

She wasn’t having second thoughts about marrying Kyoya, on the contrary. She couldn’t wait to tie her life with his in every way possible knowing that his father’s games would finally come to an end. She knew that Kyoya knew something in regards to his father but remained tight-lipped about the whole thing. She would let him have that one. For now.

Her stomach fluttered thinking about Kyoya. It was more than a sexual attraction between them, their bond far deeper than that. She loved him, plain and simple. She couldn’t picture her life without him in it. Today she would finally gain her wish being bound time never having to worry about being torn apart by his insane father. They would have a lifetime to love each other.

She thought about her own father, well the man that raised her Ranka missing him painfully at that moment. She wondered what he would think about her getting married so soon, and being pregnant to boot. She tried not to smile as the twins continued to fuss over her, she knew her dad would be over the moon becoming a grandfather. He would dote on them just as much as she would.

Now she had another father, her real father, and her brother help her move on with her life. The bitter memories of her mother becoming a little easier each day to live with. She would make a better mother to her child than she was. She still didn’t understand why she left Yuki behind, she had missed so many years without her own twin by her side.

Her eyes shifted to the side looking at Hikaru. _‘How would they survive without the other?’_ The answer was simple. They couldn’t. Now she knew that she couldn’t live with Yuki in her life. She thanked the Kami’s above for putting her in his path to find her once more even though it was bittersweet.

"Haruhi, you need to try to slow your heart rate, or you will sweat off your make-up," Hikaru grumbled trying to put the finishing touches on her.

Haruhi blinked her eyes slowly as Hikaru stood before her with his hand on his hip pulled from her musings. “I don't really understand why I have to wear this stuff anyway, I hardly do." Haruhi sighed ready to marry Kyoya.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes slightly leaning forward until their noses were touching. "Look...you only are going to be married once, and to the Shadow King no less, we want you to look your best for today, you are looking a little pale." He raised his hand and started working again rolling his eyes trying to come to terms that his best friend, his muse, didn’t have an interest in dressing up.

Kaoru snickered as he worked on her hair. "Hika is right, let us spoil you, okay? You will look amazing when we are finished with you."

Haruhi let out a small giggle. “I have no doubt about that, no one will recognize me once you’re finished.”

Kaoru bonked her head with the brush giving her an indignant grunt. “You are already beautiful, Haruhi. This will just be…extra.” He smiled down at the crown of her head.

It was true. He found her very beautiful, so did the rest of their little tight-knit family. She just didn’t see it. It was more than just her big brown eyes that captured you when she looked at you or her smile. It was herself that was beautiful inside and out. He let out a low sigh knowing she was truly lost to him, and his brother. At least she would always be in their lives as their best friend, and that was something he could certainly live with.

There was a knock on the door and Kaoru set his brush down that he was torturing Haruhi with cracking open the door. "Hey, you can't see her until it's time. What are you doing here?" He asked trying to shut the door in Kyoya’s face.

Never a wise move with the Shadow King.

Kyoya’s foot blocked the door his hand adding pressure to the door proper to keep it from crushing his foot. "I just wanted to see how Haruhi is feeling this morning. I... I didn't see her all day yesterday, and I need to make sure." Kyoya growled.

Kaoru studied his face for a moment noting he seemed almost…vulnerable. How odd. What this woman did to the men in her life amazed him still.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, her stomach flipped when she heard Kyoya's voice. She swatted Hikaru's hand away from her face hiking up her dress before walking over to the door, hiding behind it so he couldn't see her.

Her hand landed on Kaoru's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay, Koa, just give us a moment, I promise I won't let him see me." Her lips forming a pout as he turned to look at her.

Kaoru groaned. "Stop giving me that look, you know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

Kyoya chuckled reaching his hand in, searching for Haruhi's. Haruhi grasped his hand leaning her head against the door letting out a small sigh of relief. She knew he was here at least and safe. It was a soothing balm on her aching soul.

"I know it's almost time, but I haven’t seen you in over twenty-four hours and I've been restless. I wanted to make sure you and the baby are doing okay." Kyoya lifted her hand planting a gentle kiss on her hand.

Haruhi heard the gasps behind her and she turned her head raising her eyebrows at the twins. She raised her other hand to stop them from speaking. "We are fine I promise. I'm sorry to make you worry."

Kyoya kissed her hand again squeezing it before letting go. "I'll see you soon then. I love you, Haruhi." He gently pulled the door closed and Haruhi leaned against it looking up at the ceiling trying to find a way to tell the twins. _'I guess the cat is out of the bag now.'_

* * *

 

Kyoya looked into the fire as it licked around the wood. He felt slightly more at ease having spoken with Haruhi only moments ago, although he didn’t get to hold her as he wanted to. He would see her soon enough. She would become Mrs. Ootori Kyoya. The time couldn’t pass fast enough.

His eyes lost focus as he wondered if he made the right decision inviting his family to his wedding.   _'I couldn't leave them out of this, it wouldn't be fair to Fyumi or my mother.'_

He spent all yesterday morning thinking about it and at least minute decided to invite his family not telling them the reason of course, that they were having a formal party that it was important for them to attend, a small celebration. Today would be the day he would confront his father, too.

Kyoya was brought out of his musings when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look at Toju standing there with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. _‘It appears he is excited for this too.”_

"It's time, they just arrived." Toju turned leading Kyoya to the porch of the cabin where Kyoya's family had gathered. He knew this conversation could possibly turn quite ugly, so he thought it best to have this conversation outside.

Once Ootori was dealt with and the wedding finished he would take his time speaking with Hase. He was still too angry to be in the same room with him.

Kyoya had suggested that he send Hase to work at the clinic he was so devoted to, under close observation of course. Doing mounds of paperwork sounded fitting for him. He wouldn't let him near another person to care for. One false move and he would ruin Hase for good. As it was, he was getting off lightly.

This was why he hated the elite’s society sometimes. The cover-up not to smear your name. He was only doing it to protect Kyoya’s interest. He was the owner of the Ootori group and soon would be Haruhi’s husband.

Mrs. Ootori wrapped her arms around her son in greeting when he appeared from inside the cabin. "Kyoya, you look dashing this afternoon.” She said looking around the porch noticing the decorations. “What is this celebration we are invited to?"

Kyoya placed his hands on his mother's shoulders smiling down at her. "I couldn't very well leave you out when I'm getting married could I?"

"What's the meaning of the Kyoya? What do you mean you're getting married?" Yoshio hissed trying to keep his voice low.

Kyoya released his mother's shoulders turning his gaze to his father while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Just what I said, father. I'm marrying Sumeragi Haruhi in a few moments. Everyone is already gathered, we are just waiting for you." Kyoya’s lips twitched as he studied his father.

"How dare you do this, you were aware I have been working towards a contract with Sumeragi, and you go behind my back and do this. Have your loyalty to your own family changed?" He raised his hand to land a blow across Kyoya’s face, but Kyoya deftly caught his wrist applying the slightest of pressure. No more. He would never be a tool for his father’s games.

Mrs. Ootori watched the exchange between her husband and son with furrowed eyebrows stepping back slightly.

Fyumi tried to hide her smile as she led her husband and children inside. There was no need for them to remain outside in the cold listening to this explosive conversation. She was extremely proud of Kyoya for finally standing up to their father.

Akito and Yuuichi ushered their wives inside with Fyumi and her family closing the door, leaving them standing to the side, while they continued to watch the exchange of words between their father and brother.

Kyoya straightened his tie tossing his father’s hand away. "What I mean to say to you Father is this. You have lost at your own game. You have manipulated me over the years to bend me to your will, and I will not have it when it comes to Haruhi. When you started pressuring me to gather information on Toju to help you get that so call contract, it was then I decided that I need to show you that you have taught me well at the games you so enjoy playing with other people."

"What is he talking about Yoshio? Have you been pressuring our son to get a marriage contract with Haruhi?" Mrs. Ootori glared at her husband. "I thought we agreed that we would let Kyoya decide for himself since he has already proven himself to you."

"We needed this contract, you don't understand." Yoshio balled his fist at his sides his eyes never leaving Kyoya.

Kyoya chuckled. "Check Mate, Father."

Yoshio's eyes widened, paling. "It was YOU who did this to me."

"You are mistaken, you did this to yourself. Remember, it was you who taught me how the game was played, and as you know...an Ootori never loses."

"How could you do this to me?" Yoshio hissed. “Your own family.”

"Easy.” He shrugged. “You continued to run the Ootori group into the ground, you became sloppy. It was rather easy to purchase your companies, and you didn't even know it was your son who was doing it...your extra son as you like to say. I did this to prove to you that I am someone who you should be very wary of and someone who you can no longer manipulate. I could have easily destroyed you, and yet I didn't dismantle your companies. I kept them intact. I am now the primary shareholder, and your boss, so I would choose your next words and actions very carefully if I were you."

Yoshio's lips were in a thin line as he glared at Kyoya. "And what are you going to do with them now?" He asked through his teeth.

"Simple. I have decided that I no longer desire to be the Ootori heir, my plans have changed. When you retire, which I _strongly_ suggest should be soon, I will hand things over to Yuuichi. It is his right to be the heir. I will, however, request that I remain on the board and part of the Ootori group." He paused for a moment. "Isn't this what you wanted father? You wanted Yuuichi to be heir, and for Haruhi to be an Ootori."

Yoshio remained quiet trying to understand what just happened. He was furious with Kyoya for doing this to him, and yet he was proud that Kyoya finally surpassed him. He didn't know it was Kyoya buying the companies, his business name before was K.O., it was Check Mate who bought all the companies. He was slightly relieved.

Toju watched the exchange with his arms crossed his chest. He knew Kyoya could handle this situation, however, he still didn't trust Ootori Yoshio. He wanted to protect Haruhi, as well as Kyoya. The months spent with him completing this plan have brought all of them closer together, and now Kyoya was included in the umbrella of protection. He wanted Kyoya having the satisfaction of showing his father he would no longer his to bend to his will.

"On a different note father, you should be pleased to know that part of your plan worked. Haruhi is carrying my child now." Kyoya studied his father's expression to see if he gave anything away. He just knew it was his father.

Mrs. Ootori turned towards her husband and gasped. "What did you do, Ootori Yoshio?"

Yoshio loosened his tie looking the other direction feeling uncomfortable.

Yuuichi stepped up and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Kyoya, don't you have a wedding to get to?"

Kyoya chuckled nodding his head enjoying his father’s discomfort. He now knew that Kyoya knew _everything_ had done. "I thought you had a part this, and yes, you are correct Yuuichi. I don't want to keep the mother of my child waiting at the altar."


	26. My promise to  you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

Kyoya stood in front of the hearth with the officiant, waiting for Haruhi to join him. He looked around the large room glad he decided to invite his family to celebrate today. He knew that his mother, as well as Fyumi, would have been very heartbroken to have missed it.

Kyoya was impressed with the work that went into decorating the room by Yuki and the host club minus Hikaru and Kaoru who spend the day, as well as last night with Haruhi.

They had spent all day yesterday converting the cabin into a small enchanting room. Flowers with twinkle lights strewn throughout were held up in the rafters of the room. Takashi had asked Kyoya if he could pick out the flowers for the ceremony. He knew the art of Hanakotba, the language of flowers.

Magnolias, Peony, with Hibiscus bathed the room in a floral scent. It was perfect. Kyoya always envisioned his wedding to be over the top western style, with some airheaded woman who he didn't care about, that he would be tied to. This wedding was even better than he could have imagined. It was perfect for Haruhi. It was simple and yet elegant. She was never swayed by money or material goods. One thing he absolutely loved about the small woman.

Kyoya's breath caught in his throat when he saw Haruhi standing at the end of the aisle between her father and Yuki when ‘Bridal Chorus' by Wagner started to play by Tamaki. She held his gaze as she walked down the aisle at a measured pace holding a single Sunflower that Takashi handed to her with a bow as she started to walk.

They were lucky that Hikaru and Kaoru started making the dress in November for her, they claimed they could see where this was heading and wanted to make the perfect dress for her with the help of their mother. Haruhi was their muse after all.

She was wearing a strapless wedding dress with an embroidered bodice that caught the light just right. A diamond neckless nestled against her chest with matching earrings. She was a vision in white. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant chignon, small tendrils of her hair framed her small face.

Kyoya had to swallow hard as she approached him, she was stunning, she took his breath away, and she was his. He would have to thank the twins later.

Haruhi was handed over to Kyoya and given a kiss on her cheeks by her brother and father who moved to sit in the front row. Of course, her father couldn't help but take out his trusted camera to start snapping pictures which earned chuckles from the host club and Yuki.

Haruhi handed her flower to her brother gathering Kyoya’s hand in hers squeezing them before they both turned to the officiant.

"We have gathered here today to witness the joining of Ootori Kyoya and Sumeragi Haruhi. They have come here in front of their loved ones to start their journey together as one. They have both decided to write their own vows for each other today. Kyoya would you like to start?"

Kyoya squeezed Haruhi's hands gently slightly dazed as he looked into her eyes. He thanked the gods for saving her that day, and for leading her to him. "Haruhi, thank you for loving me and making me become a better man by your faith and love in me each day. I promise to love you, care for you, and try to be worthy of your love. I will always be faithful, patient, forgiving, kind and above all honest with you. I will respect you, encourage you, and cherish you. You will be my equal in all things, this is my sacred vow to you." He raised her hands placing a gentle kiss on the back of them. He could see the love for him shining in her eyes as she gazed at him.

The officiant looked over at Haruhi. "Haruhi?"

"Kyoya, thank you for being by my side and loving me every day. I take you as my partner in life, I promise to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly with you. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth, peace, and love. I pledge my devotion, faith, honor, and love as I join my life with yours. I promise to always be faithful and supportive in all you do and to make our family's love and happiness my priority. This is my vow to you."

Toju watched as his daughter tied her life to Kyoya's and had a difficult time not openly weep. He was proud of her. She faced her challenges in life and remained strong.

He was glad she decided to live with him and raise her family with Kyoya at the Sumeragi estate. He was looking forward to being a grandfather. He thought about Kotoko, as well as Ranka as he watched. He knew that they would always watch over her as she continued down her path with Kyoya.

Thinking about his own marriage he was thankful that Haruhi would not have the same fate as her mother. Kyoya would love her, as well as protect her. Kyoya had already proven that to him. He looked over at Yuki who was smiling at his sister and was truly thankful to have both of his children back with him. He wouldn't miss another moment of their lives.

He stopped his reflections watching Kyoya kiss Haruhi's wedding band before placing it on her delicate finger, then they were officially announced as Mr. and Mrs. Ootori Kyoya.

Kyoya held Haruhi's hand as they were congratulated by everyone, even his own father. He was surprised that his father didn't even seem angry anymore. He internally smirked thinking that maybe his father may be proud that he was bested by his own son. It would take some time to forgive him for what he did to Haruhi, he hoped in time they could. He wouldn’t force her to.

Chairs were put away, tables were set up for the feast that was prepared for their guest. Kyoya had already spoken to Tamaki about the song list, and Tamaki assured him that he would get it right. Kyoya threatened him with the wrath of the Shadow King if anything was wrong, which made Tamaki shiver slightly before nodding his head emphatically to ensure he would not mess this up.

Kyoya led Haruhi to the middle of the room that was cleared away for dancing pulling her into his arm as the first song started to play. He smiled down at her tugging her closer to his person giving her a chaste kiss aware of everyone watching them. There would time later to properly kiss his wife. HIS wife.

Giving her a gentle squeeze, he lowered his head next to her ear planting a kiss on her temple. "Mrs. Ootori, this song reminds me of you, you know." He said in a low tone.

Haruhi turned her head slightly to listen. She didn't really pay attention to what was playing, she was just happy to be in her husband's arms. "What is this one, I am not sure I even know it."

"It's called Never Knew I Needed by Ne Yo. Listen to the lyrics, you'll understand what I mean." He continued to dance with her as he softly sung the song to her.

Haruhi listened attentively pulling Kyoya closer to her. She closed her eyes as she listened to him sing to her. He had a wonderful voice. She smiled as she listened _'Is there anything he can't do?'_ If he wasn’t careful with his actions she would bid everyone an early goodbye to leave.

He pulled his head back cupping her cheeks kissing her delicately when the song ended.  Placing his forehead against hers he wrapped his arms around her once again. "I love you, Mrs. Ootori. Thank you for being my accidental happily ever after."


	27. Labor and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth

Haruhi had been having contractions for several days now. Kyoya had taken her to the doctor yesterday, and they told her she was starting the first stages of labor, it was only a matter of time. It was mid-November, and it was two weeks before her due date. They had predicted she would go into early labor considering she was carrying twins.

Sitting on the couch she rubbed her lower back trying to ease the pain. The back pain was much worse today and she was getting frustrated, no matter how she sat, slept, walked, hell even breathed she was uncomfortable.

Grunting with frustration, Haruhi stretched as she got up from the couch hoping to work out the pain. She had been reading a book to the twins. She and Kyoya read to them every day. When Kyoya would read to them before they retired for the night she would often fall asleep just from the sound of his voice. She wished he was there now to help her, at least he could rub her aches away making it possible to have some sort of comfort.

Reaching up she tucked the book back onto the shelf before she made her way to the kitchen, she was getting hungry and wanted something light to eat before dinner and then a nice hot bath to help. She thought she pinched a nerve in her back the way the pain would ripple through her when she moved.

Her cell phone beep as she walked causing her to slow her steps. She knew it was Kyoya. He was at class right now and texted her between to make sure she was doing alright. She told him not to worry that she would call if she happens to go into labor and that her father was there if anything did happen. She practically had to shove him out the door to get him to even go.

Reaching into her sweater she fumbled with the phone and it slipped from her fingers clattering to the floor. Tipping her head back she closed her eyes standing in the hallway silently cursing her luck. It was already difficult for her to get up from the damn couch, let alone pick something up from the floor.

The phone beeped again, and she knew if she didn’t answer it, Kyoya would assume the worst. Opening her eyes, she glared at the offending object before grunting as she squatted to pick it up praying to every Kami above that she would be able to stand back up.

Sharp blinding pain tore through her causing her breath to leave her body as she fell to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, a string of curses leaving her feeling the pressure building, her abdomen tightening.

Taking to take a breath she clenched her teeth when warm liquid run down her legs. "Damn it." She growled as she lowered herself to the floor on her hands and knees as the contraction continued. She took small panting breaths to ride it breathing through her nose pushing the air through her mouth.  

Her phone lay on the floor just out of her reach. She thought about trying to stretch out a hand to grab the phone, but the contraction had her rooted to the spot.

Her father rounded the corner letting out a yelp. "Haruhi! Are you alright, did you fall?"

Haruhi lifted her gaze trying to speak. "I... I think my water...just broke." She said through gritted teeth.

Toju grinned widely taking out his camera taking a quick photo. Haruhi glared at him, which made him chuckle at her. "Sorry...sorry. I can't help it. That will be one for the photo album." He knelt in front of her trying to help her up.

Haruhi shook her head. "Just give me a moment." She wanted to make sure that the contractions stopped before she tried to stand, as it was there was residual pain.

Her phone continued to beep before it finally started to ring. Kyoya would panic if she didn't answer soon. "Dad...phone." She nodded her head towards her phone. She looked at her father who still grasped her upper arms.

"Oh, sorry." Toju leaned over picking it up looking at the caller ID "It's Kyoya."

The phone stopped ringing as he looked at it. Toju's phone started ringing immediately after. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he answered it, his hand still gripping her arm. "Kyoya...yes...her water just broke...okay, we will meet you there."

Haruhi lowered her head to the floor on the cool tile as she heard Kyoya loud voice as it rang through the phone. She knew he would be safe getting to the hospital because Tachibana would drive him there helping her concentrate on getting herself there now. Her bag was already packed waiting at the door with everything she needed.

Toju pocket both phones leaning his head down to Haruhi meeting her eyes. "Are you ready to get up yet, darling. Do you think you need an ambulance?"

"No, I think I can get up. I just need to shower and change first."

Toju snorted. "No can do, kiddo. I need to get you to the hospital before Kyoya comes here and kills us both."

Toju shouted out for Yuumi to call for the limo as he helped Haruhi from the floor wrapping her up in her coat and led her out to the waiting limo. Yuumi fluttering behind them carrying her bag with a worried expression on her face.

“I will call later with any news, Yuumi,” Toju said as Yuumi stood there fidgeting. Yuumi bowed low as the limo took off.

On the way to the hospital, Toju texted Yuki telling him to let the others know that Haruhi was on the way to the hospital, to meet them there later. Yuki would more than likely skip the rest of the day from his classes wanting to be with his sister.

He watched Haruhi clinch her fist panting as her contractions continued. He was anxious, he just wanted to get her there in time, her contractions were frequent. He used gentle encouraging words feeling helpless. He knew there was nothing he really do to ease her contractions except for moral support.

Haruhi would smile between contractions trying to reassure him that they would make it in time, that she also had plenty of time for a shower if he had just let her. He just smiled shaking his head at her stubbornness.

* * *

 

Kyoya was pacing outside the hospital when they pulled up. He had a wheelchair waiting for Haruhi as he opened the door lifting her out of the limo settling her into it after he kissed her temple. Pushing the chair, he quickened his pace when Haruhi leaned forward. “It’s alright, we are almost there.”

He had the forethought to call ahead letting them know that they were on the way and that her water had broken. He led the way to the maternity ward speaking to the staff briefly before a nurse wheeled Haruhi into a room followed by Kyoya and Toju. Kyoya smirked. _'Pays to be an Ootori AND owner of the hospital.'_

Tujo waited outside the room while Kyoya and the nurse aided Haruhi into a gown. “I will be right here.” He called to her as the door swung shut. Running his hand through his hair he checked his messages trying to calm his nerves.

"Would it be possible for me to take a quick shower, please?" Haruhi asked hoping that she would be able to. She felt sticky and quite gross at the moment.

The nurse smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry, but we need the doctor to check on you to see how dilated you are. You may fall in the shower or feel the need to push, you wouldn't want to deliver your babies in the shower, now would you?"

Haruhi grumbled under her breath as they got her situated onto the bed attaching various equipment to her to monitor her, and the babies. Looking up at Kyoya Haruhi looked back at the door. “Father?”

Kyoya stepped out to get Tujo while the nurse continued to set up the equipment. Kyoya stepped beside the bed grabbing her hand watching her face, and then the monitor. Every so often ran his hand through his hair.

Haruhi had to keep from laughing outright at him, she noticed he did this when he was nervous or frustrated. Today must have been an exceptionally bad day because his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Mrs. Ootori, Dr. Shime will be in here soon to check you. If you need anything, make sure you ring the call light." The nurse nodded at Kyoya stepping out of the room.

Kyoya kissed Haruhi on the top of the head placing his hand on her head, brushing her bangs to the side. "How are you feeling?"

Haruhi squeezed her eyes tight as another contraction hit her. She shook her head back and forth unable to speak now. Kyoya noticed she was starting to sweat and went into the bathroom wetting a cloth to run the cloth over her face. He didn't know what else he could do for her. He watched the monitor carefully until the contraction subsided.

When the contraction ended Haruhi opened her eyes and gave a faint smile. "I think I am regretting not agreeing to get something for pain when we spoke to the doctor about delivery."

Toju watched Haruhi and Kyoya hold a silent conversation with each other while gazing into each other’s eyes. It was a perfect moment. He took his camera out snapping a picture. He wanted to make sure to take one before he left the room to join the others, and that one was a perfect one.

Haruhi turned her head narrowing her eyes slightly. "Honestly, Father."

Toju held up his hands chuckling softly. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I took one of you in labor before I left the room. I will join the others in the waiting room, just keep us updated, okay?" He paused looking back at her. "Unless you wish for me to stay here and take pictures for you, and Kyoya."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him shaking her head. “If you promise to stand beside me, I will let you stay. If you go past my knees, I will personally get out of this bed and kick you out. You may take a few pictures during the labor, but only take pictures of the boys when they are out."

Toju gave a huge smile nodding his head. "Of course, I promise. Thank you for the honor for being here to see this. Let me step out and let the others know I will keep them updated via text while they wait."

Kyoya lowered his head leaning his forehead against Haruhi's. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm his rapid heart rate. He was worried for her safety, and the safety of his children. She was so small knowing that birthing could go wrong very quickly.

 _‘No. She will be fine, she is strong.’_ He wanted to always protect her from everything, and this was something he could not protect her from...the pain she would have to endure giving birth to their sons.

Haruhi lifted her hand cupping his face seeing the worry on his face. "I love you. Just breath, we will be okay. Do you remember the breathing exercises?" She chuckled.

Kyoya let out an amused breath opening his eyes placing a kiss on her lips. He meant it to be a quick kiss, but Haruhi held onto him tight deepening the kiss. He let out a sigh against her lips, feeling better. _'She always knows how to calm me. Gods, I love her. How did I get so lucky?’_

* * *

 

Haruhi spent the next two hours and twelve minutes in active labor before baby Ootori #1 was born. She could feel her stamina waning with all the pushing knowing she knew she had to do it once more. She looked down at her firstborn as Kyoya clipped the umbilical cord with a steady hand. She could hardly believe the amount of black hair her son had and let out a joyous laugh as he let out a loud cry. _'He's simply perfect.'_

The nurse placed the baby on Haruhi’s chest for a few moments before she scooped the baby up as Haruhi started to push a second time. She was relieved when her second son was born four minutes later.

She watched her Kyoya clipped the cord a second time. She smiled at her son as he let out a cry, not as loud as her first son. His hair was just black and thick as his twins. The second nurse let her hold him for a few moments before picking him up walking him over to the little table to take the measurements, cleaning him off and bundling him up.

Dr. Shime looked up at Kyoya and Haruhi and chuckled. "They are identical twins. Congratulations you two."

Toju was busy walking around the room taking pictures of his new grandsons sending pictures to Yuki and the others as Haruhi looked at Kyoya sighing with relief. She had done it.

Kyoya brushed her bangs out of her eyes kissing her briefly. "You are amazing. I'm so immensely proud of you." He nuzzled her neck placing a gentle kiss as his body relaxed.

Haruhi lifted her hand running her fingers through his hair. "You weren't so bad yourself. I was glad your hands were steady." She giggled. "Also, thank you for stopping my father from taking a picture every thirty seconds. I thought I would go blind."

"I heard that." Toju chuckled from across the room. "I just didn't want a moment to go undocumented is all."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _'I do love my father, even though he can be slightly over the top at times. He reminds me sometimes of my dad, Ranka.'_ Haruhi smiled wistfully thinking about her dad. She wished he was there today.

She also thought of her mother, she was less bitter with her lately and hoped with time that bitterness would disappear completely. It would do no good to hang on to the bitterness and anger when she knew she would never utterly understand the reason her mother did what she did.

Haruhi moved into a large private room an hour after she gave birth. She insisted that the twins were with her, so she could try feeding them. She asked her father to wait with the others and would let them all come to meet the twins soon. She just wanted alone time with her husband and sons before the circus arrived.

Kyoya perched on the side of the bed holding his second son, Sachi, while Haruhi fed their first, Kenji. He watched as Haruhi ran her fingers gently through their son's hair, cooing to him moving the blanket checking all his fingers and toes as he latched on to feed.

He shook his head slightly in awe. He still could not believe his luck. He had the woman of his dreams, and now two sons who he adored.

He never counted on having happiness in his life, even when he thought about having Haruhi as his wife before, it was just something his father had wanted, even though he thought at the time he did love Haruhi, he thought she would not return his love if he ever convinced her to marry him.

The love he felt for her then didn't compare to the love he held for her now. She had completely changed the way he looked at life since that day in April. He knew he would never take this happiness for granted and would continue to fall each day he spent with her. _'Finally, we have our happily ever after, and she was well worth the wait.'_


	28. 10 Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left comments, kudos, etc on this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it, but like all things, this tale has reached its end.

Kyoya rolled over nuzzling Haruhi’s neck planting light kisses making her shiver. “Good morning.” He mumbled against her skin, pulling her back against his chest.

 “Good morning, is it time to get up already?” She said blinking her eyes open looking at the clock on the nightstand.

Kyoya continued to kiss her neck, his hand tugging at her top to make lazy patterns against her swollen stomach. “It is, I thought I would wake you early before we had to leave. The others should be here in the next hour.” Kyoya bucked his hips against her backside.

Haruhi rolled on her back smirking up at him threading her fingers through his hair. “I suppose that could be arranged, Mr. Ootori.”

Kyoya and Haruhi stepped down into the foyer an hour and a half later and were greeted by everyone waiting for them. Their time together went longer than either had anticipated, but after round one, Kyoya initiated round two when they were in the shower. She should have known better. He was insatiable. To be fair, so was she.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had come over to join the Sumeragi family for ice skating for the day to celebrate Christman together. It was now a tradition for everyone to spend the day together here, even the host’s parents.

Haruhi had always wanted a large family while growing up, and now she had that in spades thanks to the friendships she forged at Ouran several years ago. They all remained together. A family.

“Hey, Aunt Haruhi.” Diachi stepped forward wrapping his arms around her gently kissing her cheek. Diachi was now taller than Haruhi, even at sixteen.

“Diachi, you really need to stop growing,” Haruhi said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Diachi chuckled releasing her as his sister, Kioko wrapped her arms around their aunt in greeting.

“Where are the others?” Haruhi asked looking around the room.

“They are already there waiting for us. Tachibana brought them about an hour ago.” Yuki said giving his sister a sly grin. “We knew you may be…late.”

Haruhi was still blushing when the large group stepped out of the house making their way to the cabin by the pond. Haruhi smiled as she watched each of her friends and family walk ahead of her and Kyoya.

Honey was carrying his daughter, who was three while holding his wife’s hand.

Mori was carrying Kenji on his shoulders. While Sachi held onto his hand. The twins were now ten, and the spitting image of their father. Mori’s wife was holding their six-year-old son's hand, who also grasped Sachi’s hand, as they walked next to the group. Mori and Mitsukuni were their godfathers which had surprised everyone when Haruhi had asked them.

Kyoya and Haruhi had a daughter, Nanami, who was six. She was pulling on her uncle Yuki’s hand trying to get to the pond first with her cousin in tow. Yuki had a five-year-old son named Aoi who was shy and usually clung to Nanami. Yuki’s wife smiled indulgently at the group.

Tamaki and his wife were walking hand in hand, speaking in quiet tones to each other. Occasionally Tamaki would lean over and plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

Hikaru and Kaoru were tossing snowballs at Diachi. Occasionally Kioko would toss one in their direction pretending it wasn’t her. Kaoru eventually caught on to her and started chasing the thirteen-year-old girl around, making her laugh.

The twins had yet to marry. They are top designers now, traveling too much to settle down. They said that this is their family. They both were the godfathers to Nanami and doted on her, of course, they doted on all the children.

Toju was off to the side, walking with Fyumi and her husband. You could hear him laugh occasionally. He was pulling a sled behind him with a large bag full of gifts for everyone in a large red velvet bag, a gold cord cinched tight at the top.

Kyoya stopped Haruhi in her tracks taking her in his arms kissing her slowly. Haruhi grasped his jacket pulling him closer. His kisses still sent electrical shocks through her every time.

Kyoya slowed the kiss planting kisses on her face before he nuzzled her neck leaving a little nip. He laid a possessive hand on her swollen stomach. Haruhi was seven months pregnant, and due to give birth in a few short months with their fourth child. “Are you happy, love?” He whispered against her skin.

Haruhi shifted back to look into his eyes giving him a bright smile. “Extremely happy.”

“I love you, Haruhi. I want to make sure you are happy every single day. I often wonder if you regret now going to college and getting your law degree. Instead, you are raising a family. Do you regret it?” He asked cupping her cheek.

Haruhi pulled him closer she placed her hand over his. “Now you listen to me, Ootori Kyoya, I. Am. Happy. Like you, my goals in life changed. I am extremely proud of our family, and I promised you when I married you that I would make our family’s happiness top priority. I grew up without a mother, and my father was always gone. I don’t want that for our children. I want them to have both parents there for them, so yes, I am very happy. Thank you for everything you do for us, for me. I love you so very much and couldn’t imagine a life without you.” She kissed him fiercely trying to convey her feelings, ease his fears.

Kyoya sighed against her lips when the slowly broke apart, Haruhi gently bit his lip before pulling away. “I do love you, you naughty minx. We should catch up to the others before they come back for us.”

Haruhi snorted. “They should be used to us by now, we can hardly keep our hands off each other even after ten years together.”

Kyoya chuckled grasping Haruhi’s hand pulling her along with him as they made their way to the others. Kyoya was content and extremely happy. Each day he continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with her. They never went without telling each other they loved each other, and rarely had a disagreement. They spent a lot of time together as a family.

He looked around at his family and friends and was filled with warmth. His sons were amazing, and he made sure to be there for them for anything. He never pressured them as his own father did with him. He encouraged them, and let them stand on their own. They will decide their own future.

His daughter, Nanami looked just like her mother, with the exception of her eyes, which were gray just like his. A perfect combination. She was a cheerful girl, who was always curious. He enjoyed that. He looked down at Haruhi watching her smile as she trudged forward. He was looking forward to being a father again. They decided not to find out the sex of this child, as long as they were healthy, and Haruhi was safe, he would be pleased.

They arrived at the cabin stepping inside. Several in the group were already getting their skates on and pulling out the hockey equipment when they arrived.

Kyoya helped Haruhi out of her boots holding her hand as they ventured further into the cabin greeting everyone that was there. He smiled when he saw both his parents standing in front of the fire, talking to Toju as Toju set out the gifts under the tree.

His parents didn’t like to walk here, so they would ride out here instead. He shook his head thinking about his parents trekking through the snow. To be fair, the rest didn’t either. Tachibana would always drive them here as the rest walked. Even his brothers drove out here with their wives and children.

“Haruhi, darling. You are simply glowing.” Mrs. Ootori said as she wrapped her arms around Haruhi squeezing her gently.

Mr. Ootori smiled at Haruhi as he watched the interaction between his wife and daughter-in-law. He had many regrets when it came to Haruhi, but he was pleased it all worked out. 

Eventually, he and Kyoya sat down and had a long talk, and came to terms with everything. He even apologized to Haruhi, which was something Ootori Yoshio never did, was to admit he was wrong. He was surprised when Haruhi embraced him giving him a sweet smile.

He no longer leads the Ootori group, but Kyoya did leave him enough where he could live comfortably with his wife. He hated to admit it, but he was relieved to be out of the game. Now his time was spend with his grandchildren and wife as it should have always been. He knew he had been a fool. He got lucky that his children had forgiven him.

Haruhi spoke with the others for a few moments while they warmed themselves in front of the fire but soon excused herself to go into the kitchen to help Yuumi with lunch. This was something she would do each year when they came to the cabin, and even when they were home. She wanted to help cook, and clean. She still didn’t like others waiting on her, that is why everyone loved her. She never thought she was better than anyone else.

Kyoya never envisioned his life turning out like this, but he was amazed how his life did turn out. He watched as Haruhi chatted with Yuumi, bustling around the kitchen with a grin on his face. She may have more wealth than most people do, but she was still just his little commoner, and he wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
